Back to You
by fanficanonymous
Summary: *Following 1st story Lexi* Lexi has left Jax completely devastated after letting him in on the painful story that ties the two of them together. In this story we will experience everything with Jax on his emotional journey back to Lexi.
1. Chapter 1 - August 4, 2013

**Chapter 1**

_August 4, 2013_

"Eli and I were the kids Ellie hit the night of her accident." Lexi whispered.

My head was spinning, the air from my lungs were sucked out of me. _No, no, no…Ellie, you didn't…How could this be possible?_

"Our prom was at the Hyatt in Siesta Key, we left early, he was taking me home after I found out he had slept with my best friend the weekend before. He was begging for my forgiveness when Ellie ran that red light colliding into us. The car hit on his side and then he was _gone_. May 8th, 2009… The people most important to us were _gone_. _Taken_ from us, just like that." she held a hand up to her mouth, sobbing.

My legs buckled from beneath me and I fell to my knees. I was fighting to breathe at this point, my breaths coming in shallow patterns, and it suddenly felt _impossible_ to breathe.

"So you see, Jackson. We _can't_ be together." she said weakly. _No, no you're wrong._

"You and I just weren't meant to be, and we just need to come to terms with it and _move on_." _No, you're wrong._ She knelt down in front of me stroking my cheek. A tear escaped me and I felt the familiar jolt from her touch, I felt that I could somewhat breathe again with her next to me, I _needed_ her.

"I found out just last week, I tried to protect you from this because the news nearly destroyed me. You left me no choice… I'm sorry, Jackson, I tried to spare you." she said tearfully. _Tell her to stay, tell her... NOW! _

She kissed me on the cheek and got up. "I need to go now." _No!_

She got up and headed to the door. _STOP HER, YOU BASTARD. IF YOU LET HER WALK OUT SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!_

"Goodbye, Jackson." she whispered.

I wanted to get up and get to Lexi, I _needed_ to get up. My body wouldn't cooperate with me, I couldn't move. _Fuck!_

I dropped my head into my hands and started to scream. It hurts, _everything_ hurts…

_Come, back…_

_Come back, Lexi…_

* * *

_Meet Cute – October 31, 2006_

I stood at the mirror running gel through my hair, styling it carefully with my fingers while Bree went on and on about her hot professor. I love the shit out of her but she just didn't know when to shut the hell up. She will go on for hours if you don't put an end to it.

"Hey, Bree!" I shouted from the mirror.

"Yea?" she looked up blinking her huge innocent blue eyes.

"_I_ am a dude. I could care less about 'professor tight pants'. Don't you have someone to talk to about these things? There has to be someone better than your brother." I said laughing.

She raised her hand smacking it against her forehead. "My God, Jackson…I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry!" she said giggling. "It's just hard to remember that sometimes, you know? You're my best friend." She said shrugging.

"And you are mine. But, I don't sit here talking about what I'd like to do to every hot girl I see." I said waggling my eyebrows.

"Ew, sick!" she threw a pillow at me and I caught it throwing my head back laughing. "Well, now we're even."

"You're such a freak. Are you ready?" she asked making a face.

"Yea, just give me a sec." I picked up my _Scream_ mask and slid it on. "Do I look scary or what?" I asked raising the fake knife.

She laughed hitting my mask. "Their last movie came out seven years ago, are you serious?"

I lifted up my mask. "Bree, I don't give a shit about dressing up for Halloween you know that. I'm going for the beer. And the chicks." I said laughing when she hit me in the arm.

"Remind me again why I put up with your shit?" Bree asked walking out the door to my black BMW M3.

"Like you have a choice, I'm your brother. What are you supposed to be anyway?" I asked looking at her costume.

"Duh, I'm a cat." She said pointing to her ears.

"Wearing a black jumpsuit with cat ears makes you a cat?" I asked bemused. "And you're getting on my case about my costume? At least people will know what I am!" I said laughing as a started the car. "Plus, I got this super cool mask." I said sarcastically as I pulled out of the parking lot for my apartment building and set out for the party.

She frowned. "Don't be an asshole, Jackson."

"I'm just teasing you, sis." I said.

I pulled up to Luke's house and killed the ignition. There were cars lined up from the driveway down to the end of the block, this should be fun.

"Ready?" I asked her slipping my mask on.

She nodded getting out of the car. I swung my arm around her neck and we made our way inside. It was so crowded in the house that we barely had any room to weave our way through.

"Let's get a drink!" I shouted out over the music in to her ear. She nodded.

I led her to the keg grabbing two solo cups filling it to the rim. I handed it over to her and saw that she was waving at someone across the room. I looked up to see if I recognized who it was and my heart stopped.

"Oh my God, Bree, who is that?" I whispered.

"Ellie Jones from my dance class, isn't she a doll?!" she shouted.

"Not exactly my choice of words, but yea, sure." I couldn't take my eyes off of her, so I just watched her making her way over to us in her little Angel costume, grinning from ear to ear at Bree. _What a perfect costume_.

"Hey, Jess!" she beamed. _She calls her by her first name._

"Hey, Ellie! How are you, are you having fun?!"

"_Tons!_"

_Look at me, please look at me. _She looked up at me. _YES!_

She had dark hair that hung past her shoulders, almost to the middle of her back. And her eyes, her beautiful eyes, the most amazing shade of green. Not the ugly milky green, but _green_. _Oh my God, I'm staring and I can't stop_. She was a little taller than Bree. She looked to be around maybe 5'8" while Bree stood just a few inches shorter. The costume hugged her curves perfectly. _MY GOD_.

_Thank God, for this fucking mask._

She looked back to Bree pointing her thumb back at me. "Boyfriend?" she asked.

"Don't be gross, this is my brother." She said making a face. "He's rude." _What?_ _Oh, right, my fucking mask_.

I pulled my mask up holding out my hand to her. "Jackson." I said with a smile.

She smiled politely back at me, "Ellie!" she said shaking my hand. My heart is cramping, she's _so_ beautiful.

She turned her head back to Bree. "Your brother's hideous, I don't see the resemblance. Are you sure you're related?" she asked with a teasing smile winking at me. _Oh my God_.

Bree started shrieking with laughter. "Well, I mean he _is_ my adopted brother. We were both adopted the same year, same age. Like twins!"

Ellie's face fell. "OH MY GOD, I'm sorry, I didn't mean— I mean you guys actually do look alike I wouldn't have guessed—"

"No, no, no you're fine! We're closer than actual siblings, no hard feelings." Bree laughed again. She waved over at another friend, "I see Ashley, I'm going to go over and say hi. Are you ok here, Jackson?" I nodded, a little too quickly, eager to get her the hell away from us so I could talk to Ellie.

"You want a beer?" I asked pointing down at mine.

"I got one, thanks." She said raising her cup with a smile. _Way to be observant, Jackson._

"So, you're also a student here at Harvard. What's your major?" I asked in hopes to start a conversation so she wouldn't leave.

She leaned in so I could hear her better, _my God she smells amazing_. "Music!" she answered. "What's yours?"

"Double major, Architecture and Politics & Economics."

Her eyes widened. "A little bit of an overachiever are we?" she asked with a laugh.

_You have no idea_. "What year are you?"

"Fourth year. If you and Bree are the same age, I take it you are, too?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep. So you're graduating with us this summer?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm so excited!" her smile got bigger, her face was glowing.

_I needed to take her out at least once before we graduate_.

"We should hang out at least once before we graduate, I'll take you to dinner." I said, I didn't mean for it to come out so bluntly but I needed her to say yes.

Her eyes widened at my forwardness and then played it off with a smile. Her smile was a little different this time. A little skeptic, and a little…cautious? What the hell?

"I think I'll pass, but thank you. I'm flattered, really." She said with her hand over her chest.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I've heard about you, Jackson Anderson." She said with a wink. And then one of her stupid fucking friends dragged her away from me. _Fuck!_

I was frozen in place. _What the hell kind of things did she hear? _I had to know.

She started dancing with her friends when Timbaland and Keri Hilson's The Way I Are started blaring through the speakers. I just stood watching her, mesmerized. Yea, she was definitely a dancer. I could watch her forever.

I saw her walking away from her friends when the song came to an end and took my shot and immediately went after her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side.

"What kind of things did you hear?" I asked desperately.

She looked startled, but only for a moment, when she saw that it was me her face loosened up. She looked up to think for a second before opening her mouth.

"That you like to…_alternate_." She said trying to find the right word.

My eyebrows creased at the sound of that. "I WHAT?"

She shook her head. "Jackson, it's fine, I'm not judging you." She said with a small smile.

"It's not fine if it plays a negative part in your decision to go out with me."

"Can't blame me for being careful, Jackson." She pointed out.

"_One_ date. That's it. That's all I'm asking for." I was desperate.

She looked at me, a puzzled expression crossing her face. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you so set on taking me out on this _one_ date?" she asked.

"I'm just…curious about you." I said shrugging with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine."

_Fine! I'll take that over a no._

I wanted to pump my fist in the air but managed to stay calm.

"Good. When?"

"Shouldn't you come up with that one?" she asked with a laugh.

"I just got you to agree to a date, I don't want to push my luck. I want to accommodate to you." I said with a grin.

"Tomorrow 7 o'clock." She said with a smile. "Can you let me go now? I need to pee." She said looking down at my hand.

I quickly let go. "Sorry!" I said laughing nervously.

I watched her walk away toward the restroom.

_She said yes, that's a start._


	2. Chapter 2 - First Date First Kiss

**Chapter 2**

_First Date, First Kiss – November 1, 2006_

I felt sick all day waiting for the time to pass. Right around 5 o'clock I thought I was going to lose my shit. I showered, shaved, got dressed, got undressed, picked something else out, got dressed, and then changed my mind again. _Jesus Christ, what the hell?_

I haven't even been out on a date with her and she already had me wrapped around her finger. I didn't know what to do I had it really bad for Ellie. I ran a hand through my hair trying to steady my nerves. I took a deep breath in and then let it out.

I tried tackling the task of picking out an outfit again and finally settled on a clean, crisp sky blue shirt with dark washed jeans. Seemed safe enough, it didn't say I was trying too hard or not enough.

I looked down at my watch, 6:20. I'll just be early. I grabbed my coat and jogged out to my car throwing it in the backseat. I started the car and headed out to her apartment.

_Building 7, apartment 107. _I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

She opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey, you're early. I have to grab my things, wanna come in?"

Her apartment smelled like her, suddenly I didn't want to leave. I need to pace myself, and take things slow. The last thing I wanted was to prove my rumors true. I heard her shuffling around in her room and she came out with her Louis Vuitton purse. I took a good look at her, she looked beautiful. She was in a cream colored, deep v-neck sweatshirt with cutoff denim skirt. My eyes travelled down her legs, she wore the same cream colored leg warmers under her tan ugg boots. _I love her legs_.

She waved her hands in front of my face.

"Hello, Jackson?"

I blinked up at her. "Yea, I'm sorry. Ready?"

She laughed. "Yea, I'm ready."

"Wait." I reached into the backseat for my coat. I wrapped it around her legs so she could get into the car easier without having to worry about her skirt.

She smiled at me with a surprised look on her face. "Thanks."

I held the door open wider and she carefully got in covering herself with my coat.

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Do you like Italian? I really like _Bacio_." I said looking at her.

"I _love_ that place. It's perfect, let's go."

I parked the car in front of the valet stand and got out to hold the door open for her. I took her hand in mine walking us into the restaurant and prayed she wouldn't pull away, she didn't. The maître D greeted me and showed us to our table.

Our waiter came shortly after to take our orders and then quickly took his leave. I looked across the booth and started with the questions. _I wanted to know her_.

"What area of music are you passionate about specifically?" I asked.

"_All_ things music." She said with a slow smile.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. "Do you play any instruments?"

"I do." She nodded proudly.

"Which one?"

"Anything creating _any_ musical tones, I can play."

My eyes went wide. "No way, how is that? How'd you find the time for all of that?"

"My parents, I get it from them. They're the huge music lovers. They own their own music production company out in LA, I kind of just grew up around it, I guess." She shrugged. "Music is what I know." She smiled again. She gets really animated when she speaks about music, I noticed.

"_Impressive_. So, why come to Harvard to come study music? Why not the big time music schools in the country?" I asked confused.

"Ah, because you see, I'm also very smart. And, I believe Harvard has the best to offer." She said with a wink. "Also, just in case, if music doesn't work out…It doesn't hurt to see in my records that I graduated from Harvard."

"And why wouldn't music work out? You have the connections."

She shrugged. "You never know what life will throw at you. It's always good to be prepared."

I nodded. "I see. What did you want to do after graduation?"

"Well, ultimately, I want to open up a school with a program for all things music. I want to teach…" she said with a smile. "Kids, that is."

The waiter came by and set our plates down in front of us. We thanked him and he moved on.

"Why kids? No adult classes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kids just seem easier. The look they get in their eyes when they sit in front of their instrument for the first time, the dedication, the passion…It would definitely be more fun to teach kids. To be the one who helps them decide that music will be the _biggest_ part of their lives." She picked up her fork and started on her Shrimp Fra Diavolo.

_Oh my God, I think I'm in love. _

I took a bite of my Chicken Saltimbocca and looked at her.

"Do you want kids?"

She started choking on her shrimp, coughing into her hands until her face turned a deep shade of red. _Shit!_ I slid her water closer to her, "Are you ok?!"

She took a sip and coughed again. "I'm sorry." She said waving her hands.

"Take another sip." I directed nodding at her glass.

She took another sip and finally the coughing subsided.

"I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting that question." She said with a little laugh. "I've never really thought about it, I mean I'm only 21. But, yea, I guess I do. _One day_." She smiled picking up her fork again.

"How many?" I asked continuing to eat my chicken.

"Two."

"Why two?"

"Perfect number, they have no choice but to depend on each other. I believe children grow up stronger that way." She said naturally.

"Huh." I said. "I never really thought about it like that. Makes sense."

"Yea, I mean, could you imagine your life without Jessica?" she asked looking up at me.

"No," I answered right away. "No way."

She nodded, proving her point. "Children grow up lonely when they're the only child." She said with a serious look.

"Are you an only child?" I asked surprised a little.

She nodded sadly.

"You're so bright though, very animated. You said children grow up stronger _together_. You seem pretty strong to me, in every sense." I pointed out.

"Ah, but I had _music_. It makes the loneliest people the _happiest_." She said taking another bite of her shrimp.

I set my fork down and looked at her. She had to be one of the most positive people I knew. Her presence was intoxicating.

She tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?" she asked her brows creasing.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ellie?" I asked. _Please say yes._

"Still deciding." She grinned.

"And me? What do you think about me now?" I asked.

"_Still deciding_." She answered with a wink.

* * *

I walked her to her door like a perfect gentleman would and she turned to look at me, her face blushing a little.

"I had a really good time, Jackson. Thank you." She said with a shy smile.

"And?" I asked hopefully.

"And…you're not so bad." She said laughing.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So, you'll see me again?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yea, I think so."

I stroked her blushing cheek with my thumb and saw her biting her lower lip. I couldn't help myself and leaned down brushing my lips softly against hers. She accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around my waist leading me to deepen the kiss slipping my tongue between her perfect lips and into her mouth. I took a step forward backing her against her door, and just when I felt myself about to lose my self-control I pulled back planting a soft peck on her lips.

"I will call you tomorrow." I said resting my forehead against hers.

She nodded, breathless. I smiled kissing her forehead and backed away before I changed my mind.

_I am in so much trouble_.

I would do _anything_ for Ellie.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Fight First Time

**Chapter 3**

_First Fight, First Time – December 1, 2006_

"Ellie, come back here!" I screamed. I was _angry, _livid, FURIOUS_._

"You need to calm down, Jackson. Go home!" she shouted back, she slammed her bedroom door shut but I caught it in time following her inside.

"Explain to me what the hell that was!"

"I _told_ you, he's my dance partner! We have a recital coming up, GOD JACKSON, GROW UP!" she bit out.

"GROW UP?! He had his hands all over you for fuck's sake, Ellie!"

"It's a _ballet dance recital_, Jackson." She explained saying each word slowly, mockingly.

"Ellie, I swear to God…"

"What? Huh? What, Jackson?! Finish the end of that sentence, PLEASE!" she said her face red for screaming.

"I walked in to find your faces inches away, what the fuck was that?!"

"We were rehearsing, Jackson. It's just _dance_…That is it!" she answered exasperated. She ran a hand through her hair and looked back at me again. "You don't understand the intimacy in ballet, the closeness this specific craft requires. I can't explain it. Just know that there is _nothing _going on. I don't know how else to explain it."

She had tears in her eyes and she was trying to breathe through it, hiding it.

"How could you question my loyalty to you? We've been together every day since our first date. You're telling me I actually go out of my way to find time to fool around behind your back? Is that what you think of me?"

A tear slid down her cheek and she gasped taking a step back wiping it away. I took a step toward her but she held out her hand stopping me taking another step back again.

"Just . GO!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Ellie, I just…I'm sorry. I'm still new to this relationship thing. I just freaked out, I'm sorry." I said taking another step forward.

"This 'relationship thing' is supposed to be built on _trust_, Jackson. Trust you don't have for me. I can't do this right now, I have this recital coming up and I need to prioritize. I don't have time to reassure you every time my partner gets too close." She said looking away.

"Ellie…"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll have Jessica pick up my things from your apartment. I think you should go." She said nodding her head toward the door.

"No…"

She shook her head running her hands through her hair, the tears freely falling now.

"Ellie, I'm sorry." I said closing the distance between us. I held her face in my hands and she looked up at me with tears welling in her eyes. I kissed the corners of her eyes, kissing the tears away. "Don't give up on me, I'm sorry." I said through kisses. She continued to cry holding onto my hands.

I trailed my kisses down to her lips and deepened it, pulling her to me. "I'm sorry." I whispered against her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I grabbed the back of her thighs picking her up and leaned her up against the wall so she was leveled with me. "I'm so sorry, Ells." Pushing my hips into hers I brought my hands up around her waist, holding her, kissing her. She bit down on my lower lip, tugging. I groaned deeply into her mouth and trailed kisses down to her neck, to her chest. I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself this time. We agreed to take things slow, I knew she wasn't a virgin but I didn't want to mess anything up with her by going too fast.

"Make love to me, Jackson." She whispered into my ear.

_Oh thank God._

I trailed my kisses back up to her lips and greedily took her mouth with mine making my way to her bed. Gently setting her down, I grabbed the back of my sweatshirt pulling it up over my head and quickly unbuttoned my jeans pulling my briefs down along with it and crawled on top of her. Sliding my hands up her skirt I followed closely trailing kisses up her thighs, hooking my finger in her underwear peeling it down. I reached over grabbing a condom out of my wallet and brought the foil wrapper up to mouth and tore it with my teeth. I slipped it on securely around me and reached up bunching her skirt up around her waist.

"Are you ok?" I looked down at her as I positioned myself at her entrance.

She nodded. "Yes, Jackson, make love to me." she begged.

I leaned down to kiss her and pushed myself gently into her. I felt her moaning into my mouth and I almost lost control, it sent shivers straight through me. I've wanted to be with her since the night I saw her at that party, she felt so good around me, so tight, _oh God._

"God, Ellie…" I groaned.

I felt her nails digging into my back and it felt _surprisingly_ good. _Fuck!_ I sucked in a breath of air through my teeth and got up on my knees grabbing her hips bringing her with me and started to move fast, _hard_.

"Fuck, Jackson, _OH GOD! _Yes!" she cried out.

Hearing her call out my name triggered something inside of me and I drove into her faster, harder. She moved her hips with mine arching her back, we fit so perfectly together.

"Shit…Ellie!" I reached down teasing her clit with my thumb causing her cry out in pleasure, arching her back up again. She was close. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes, she was on the edge. "Come for me, Ellie!" I said roughly. I gripped down on her thighs and she cried out again, this time long and hard. I smiled down at her and my breath hitched when I felt her tightening around me. I pumped into her a final few times before finding my own release.

I leaned down, my forehead touching hers, and kissed her on the lips. Then I collapsed off to the side landing on my back.

_Perfect, she was perfect_.

I made a silent vow that I would never doubt her again.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Chapter

**Chapter 4**

_New Chapter – June 7, 2007_

I started looking for Ellie the minute everyone threw their caps in the air. I headed toward the middle of the rows since her last name started with 'J'. Where the hell is she? _There._ My heart squeezed at the sight of her standing with her friends, laughing, crying and hugging each and every one of them. I could stare at her forever. She was so beautiful, and she was _mine_. I loved her so much.

She looked up and saw me and waved me over. My feet finally started working and I made my way over to her and saw her friends giggling and whispering into her ear about something she found hilarious.

"Hey, beautiful." I said wrapping her in my arms.

"Hello, my love slave."

I narrowed my eyes at her and her friends giggled again.

"Will you ladies be at our graduation party later tonight?" I turned my attention to them.

"Most definitely! We need to see our little girl off!" they said tearing up again.

Just then Bree came running up behind us, jumping on my back. I turned around swinging my arm around her neck attacking her head with a noogie.

"Jackson! Jackson, stop it!" she screamed.

I let her go laughing while she started attacking me, punching me with her tiny fists.

"Sis, I'm 6'4", you're 5'5. Like a little chihuaha. Give it up, you started it."

"I worked on my hair all morning, you jerk!" she said punching me again, laughing.

I was going to miss her, I was heading off to Miami but she was going to the opposite end of the country to LA. I sighed at the thought of not being able to see her at least a couple times a week. It actually kind of hurt to think about it. I wrapped her in a big brother hug and she started sniffling.

"I'm going to miss you, Bree." I said hugging her tighter.

"Shut up, you make it sound like you're dying." She said in tears.

"Just tell me you're going to miss me, nugget." I said laughing.

"I'm going to miss you." She grunted. "But, of course I'm going to miss you, my best friend." She said hitting my back.

"I'll come out as often as I can. But, I can't promise anything. Investors are already starting to attack. They all want to be a part of my company. I have a good feeling that things are going to pick up. You may have to come out to me." I pointed out.

"So I will." She said nodding. "Count on it."

My parents started walking up to us with Ellie's parents right behind them. They were all grinning from ear to ear like proud parents would. Then my mom started crying. I sighed and walked over to her draping my arm gingerly over her shoulder.

"Mother, stop it." I said kissing the side of her head.

She waved her hand at me. "It's just, I'm so proud of you both. My darling babies."

"Babies?!" I laughed at the sound of that.

"Did you do it?" she asked me.

"No mother, you'll know when I do it, don't worry." I said rubbing her arm.

I shook my father's hand, and then Ellie's father, Christopher's hand. Then I leaned in to kiss Ellie's mother, Elizabeth on the cheek. They all looked at me like elves on Christmas morning. I gave them a look and they nodded in understanding. They were going to blow my cover!

* * *

_Earlier That Morning..._

I invited the four of you here to meet me today because there's something I wanted to do before Ellie and I left for Miami next week. Elizabeth and my mother held hands anticipating what I was about to say next. Christopher and my father looked clueless and stood listening.

"I'm going to ask Ellie to marry me."

I heard shrieks and squeals coming from the ladies as my father made his way to me shaking my hand firmly patting me on the back. Christopher wrapped me in a warm hug.

"Welcome to the family, son." He said laughing.

"She hasn't answered me yet." I pointed out nervously.

"Like you don't know what her answer will be. She loves you more than anything." He said reassuringly. _I sincerely hope you're right._

"You guys can _not_ say anything though! Please, do _not_ blow my cover today at, during or after the graduation ceremony. I want to do it at our party in front of our friends and family. It's important I do this in front of the people she loves." _She said she grew up lonely, I needed her to see how many people loved and cherished her._

They all nodded in understanding, my mother and Elizabeth were already crying.

_Oh, Jesus. Please don't blow my cover._

* * *

So many people showed up for our party I was starting to get nervous, my palms were sweating really bad. _Oh God, what if she says no?_ I thought I was going to lose my mind until I felt her arms around me and she leaped up to kiss me on the cheek. Then just like that, my nerves died down bringing me back to a more peaceful state. Her presence, her touch, did that to me. I closed my eyes leaning in to her touch and wrapped my arms around her nuzzling my face in her neck. She started giggling, she always squirmed around when I did that, she could never sit still. I laughed and kissed her on the neck.

"I love you, Ells." I said tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you, too, Jackson." She said stroking my cheek with her hand. "Something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Not at all." I replied with a smile.

I nodded at our friends and family and they all started to gather around leaving Ellie with a puzzled expression on her face.

I stepped in front of her planting a kiss on her forehead and got down on one knee taking the box I had Bree hold on to and presented her with the 3.15 carat platinum cushion cut diamond. I heard her gasp bringing her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to do this in the least lonely setting possible. You've always had to celebrate things alone as the only child in your family so I wanted to share this moment with the people closest to you. I wanted them to hear for themselves just how much I love you, Ells. I also wanted to show you just how much these people behind me love and care for you." I took a deep breath. "You are everything to me, Ellie. The air I breathe, the light to my darkness, the laughter to my tears, the _love of my life_. I can't picture a life without you in it, I realized it the moment I saw you that night. You blew me away. So, to my first love, my best friend, my lifeline I have this one favor to ask of you…If you will have me, I would like to spend the rest of our lives proving to you just how much I love and _need_ you in my life. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I looked up to a speechless Ellie. She was crying so hard she could barely open her eyes to look at me.

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course I will!"

I shot up wrapping her in my arms, letting out the breath I was holding.

"I love you so much, Ells." I said squeezing her tight.

"Oh, Jackson, I love you most." She replied squeezing back.

Bree walked up with tears in her eyes. "I _finally_ have the sister I've been asking my parents for!" she said smacking me in the arm and pulling in Ellie for a tight hug. Ellie cried on her shoulder at the sound of that.

Everyone made their way up to us hugging, kissing, congratulating. Ellie wouldn't stop crying even when she was showing her girlfriends the ring she was nonstop. I was so happy, and I couldn't help but feel _complete_.

I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her, and sharing every moment with her, good or bad. We were in a great place in our lives, heading to a new place, and starting a new chapter…

_This was just the beginning. _

_The beginning of our forever._


	5. Chapter 5 - Expecting

**Chapter 5**

_Expecting – December 31, 2008 / January 1, 2009_

We were having our annual company party to ring in the New Year at our house this year. Business has been good and I couldn't be happier. I looked around trying to find Ellie before the countdown started, I couldn't miss my New Year's kiss with her, its bad luck. _There_. She was making her way over to me, grinning, with her hands behind her back. _What the hell is she up to now?_

_"10, 9, 8, 7…"_

"Hurry, Ellie!" I started panicking, I can't miss it!

She giggled closing the distance between us slowly.

_"4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

I leaned down to kiss my wife and she pulled back smiling adoringly at me.

"Hold out your hands, Jackson."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it!"

I held them out to her and she placed a neatly wrapped square shaped box.

"What's this?" I asked shaking the box. It felt like nothing. "Is this a joke?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It's a late Christmas gift I found better suited for today. Open it, Jackson."

I tore the paper letting it fall to the floor and opened the box. _Oh my God._

"Is this…? Are we…?" My eyes filled with tears as I stood there staring at the sonogram, I couldn't link sentences together I was so shocked.

She stepped forward sliding her hand over my chest and leaned in to whisper into my ear. "We, my love, are expecting." She pulled back with a smile. "We're pregnant!" she squealed.

I clutched the picture in my hand wrapping my arms around her picking her up, her feet dangling in the air. She started giggling at my excitement covering my face in kisses.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" I yelled for everyone to hear. Everyone started cheering, swarming us with their congratulations.

I looked down at the sonogram again, at our baby. So little, it looked like a gummy bear!

"Wait? How far along are you? When's the due date?" I asked.

"They said I'm about five weeks along, and that the baby was due August 24th. Are you happy, Jackson?"

"_Beyond_ happy, words can not explain how happy I am, Ells. This is our baby…" I said running my thumb over the picture. "I wish I could have been there." I said feeling guilty.

"You will see her tomorrow." She said smiling.

My eyes shot up to hers. "What?"

"I cleared it with Leah, I told her to leave your schedule from 2-4pm open. The doctor said she would see us again so you can see our baby." She explained placing a hand over her stomach.

I wrapped my arms around her again. "Oh, Ells, that sounds perfect." I said kissing the side of her head touching her stomach. "Wait. You said her, but it's too early to tell, it could be a boy for all you know! Let's not label our baby's gender until we actually know. Let's just call it _Gummy Bear_ for now." I said laughing bringing my head down to kiss her stomach.

"Actually, Jackson…I kind of don't want to know the gender." She said biting her lip. "What do you think?"

"Well, ok…Why?"

She shrugged. "We're going to love our little Gummy Bear no matter what anyways, so why does it matter?" she said rubbing her stomach. "I want to be surprised when they place him or her in my arms. It will be a special surprise…Don't you think?"

I nodded. "Sounds perfect." I said bringing my face down to hers kissing her gently on the lips. "Like you."

* * *

"Good afternoon Mr. & Mrs. Anderson." Dr. Peterson walked into the room.

I shook her hand with a smile. "Jackson." I corrected.

"Are you ready to meet your baby?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I've been ready, let me see him!" I said excited. Ellie turned to look at me. "Gummy Bear, let me see my Gummy Bear." I quickly corrected with a laugh stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Alright, I just need you to relax, Ellie." Dr. Peterson ordered bringing something weird toward Ellie. It was shaped like a weird dildo.

"What the hell is that?" I asked astonished.

Dr. Peterson let out a laugh in surprise. "I'm sorry, Jackson, I should have explained this first." Ellie sat snickering next to me. "Ellie is still in the early stages of her pregnancy so we are going to do a Transvaginal ultrasound to get a better look at your _Gummy Bear_, this wand will help with that." She said pointing to it.

"Ohhh…" I said laughing. "I'm sorry. Carry on."

"Ignore him, Dr. Peterson. He can be a little crazy." Ellie said to the doctor. I nudged her in the arm and she nudged me back with a wink.

The doctor started clicking and typing and scrolling and then pointed to the screen. "Right there, there's the little critter." She said pointing to the screen. "Ellie, you'll be able to hear the heart beat at your eight week checkup, will you be coming with her, Jackson?" she asked me.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." I answered without tearing my eyes away from our baby. My eyes started filling up with tears watching our Gummy Bear on the monitor. _My God. _I leaned in to kiss Ellie. "I love you, Ells."

"I love you too, Jackson." she said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_January 19, 2009_

Business has been thriving the past few weeks, our company has really grown and was only going to get bigger judging by the meeting I just walked out of.

"Please consider our proposal, Mr. Anderson. We see big things in your company's future. You can only go up from here." Peter Jensen, head of our newest investment group shook my hand firmly.

"Will do. Thank you for your time, I loved the proposal. I'll look further into it." I promised as I walked away to call Ellie to tell her the news.

I looked down at my screen to see that I've already missed 18 calls from her and a couple of text messages asking where I was. I panicked calling her back.

She picked up on the third ring sniffling. "Hello?"

"Ells, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Well, I just thought you wanted to go to the eight week checkup with me. I guess I was wrong." She said her tone was a disappointed one.

I closed my eyes at the sound of that. _Stupid fucking asshole_. "Ells, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about that appointment. I must have forgotten to have Leah schedule that in." I said apologetically but then realized how bad that sounded out loud.

She scoffed. "I understand. I'll let you go, I'll just see you when you get home." She said hanging up before I could say anything else.

"Fuck!" I yelled out gripping my cell phone.

* * *

I got home around 1 am to find my pillow and sheets on the couch. I hung my head running my hand through my hair. I walked to our bedroom to find her curled up, sound asleep.

I loosened my tie stripping down to my briefs and went into the bathroom to quickly wash up for bed. I came back to bed sliding in next to her, pulling her close to me. I felt her body lightly shaking. _I must have woken her while I was in the bathroom. She was crying._

"I'm sorry, Ells." I pulled her tightly to me kissing her on the back of her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I said again kissing her neck.

"It will only get worse, you know that don't you?" she asked through tears.

"No, no it won't. I promise."

_It won't._


	6. Chapter 6 - First Kick

**Chapter 6**

_First Kick – March 21, 2009_

Things have gotten really crazy at work, we were now a wanted firm all throughout the country. We had buildings scattered everywhere, airports, malls, office buildings in different states. I frequented my travels to California and Vegas the most so we ended up buying a house out in LA, Vegas never presented a problem because I had a permanent room under my name at our _305_ _Casino_ on the strip. We no longer limited our company to just building but we now _owned_ a couple properties as well, our company was vastly expanding. Sometimes I woke up feeling overwhelmed with this huge new company I've built but I think of Ellie and our Gummy Bear and I would just soldier on.

We had to move our offices up into a bigger building, occupying 10 floors to accommodate to our growing team. I quickly built up a reputation around Miami and suddenly everyone wanted to know everything about _Jackson Anderson_, the paparazzi were always around. It created some tension here around the house with Ellie, but she tried her best to understand. It couldn't be easy with her pregnancy, I felt like shit half the time, I really feel like she's slipping away from me.

I sat at the piano playing a medley of Ellie's favorite pianist/composer, Yiruma. It helped clear my head when I had a thousand things scattering around in my mind. She came up and wrapped her arms around me joining me on the bench, watching me play. I smiled down at her and she jumped bringing her hand down to her stomach. I immediately stopped playing.

"Ells, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Is something wrong?" I asked frantically.

She smiled cradling her stomach with tears in her eyes. "I felt a kick!" she grabbed my hand placing it on top of her stomach. I felt it! _Oh my God!_

"Oh my God, I feel it!" I said my eyes brimming with tears. I bent over to kiss her stomach. "Hey baby, I feel you. Do you like when I play for you? That was mommy's favorite you were just listening to." I said bringing my other hand up to her stomach, cradling her bump in my hands while picturing our little Gummy Bear. I wonder what he or she will look like. _Dear God, let the baby take after Ellie. My beautiful, Ellie._

"Play again, Jackson. I think our baby loves when you play, I didn't get a kick when I played." She said making a face.

I laughed and proceeded to play the same song again, _A River Flows in You_. I looked down at her stomach, hoping to get another kick.

She gasped, tears flowing down her cheeks. She was laughing holding her stomach. "There she goes again!" she was glowing. For the first time in weeks I felt close to her again. _I felt so happy._

I stopped playing and turned my body toward her on the bench.

"Why'd you stop?" she frowned.

I picked her up and set her on my lap so she was sitting astride me. "I've missed you, Ellie. I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately." I said stroking her cheek with my thumb.

Her eyes dimmed a little, sadness reflecting in them. She nodded her head. "I know. I've been trying to be patient, I am. But, it's just you've been missing out on a lot, Jackson." She said, a tear falling.

I sighed bringing my head down to her chest, and she started running her fingers through my hair. I sat there listening to her heart steadily beating and felt a calm wash over me. "I know, Ells. Believe me, I know. But, I'm doing this to build us a future so I won't have to work one day. I'm working on trying to be able to work from home without having to be at the office all the time. I'm working on it, trust me, Ells. You trust me, don't you?" I said looking up at her face.

"I trust you." She said with a small smile.

"Don't give up on me, Ells. Everything will get better, I promise." I said lowering her face down to mine, kissing her deeply.

She gripped the back of my neck, pressing our lips harder together. There was a desperate need behind her kiss and I could have kicked myself for neglecting my wife the way I have been. She reached down unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, taking me in her hands, stroking me. My breath hitched and I gripped her hair hard in my hands as she bunched her dress up to her hips pushing her panties to the side and slid herself down onto me and started to move. I groaned deeply into her mouth hearing her moaning into mine.

"Fuck…" my jaw clenched at the feel of her tightly wrapped around me and my hand gripped tighter in her hair causing her to cry out.

"I love you, Jackson." She panted in my ear.

"I love you, most, Ellie. _Forever_." I looked into her eyes. _I loved her so much it hurts. _I grabbed her hips and started moving her on top of me, faster. She started to scream out amidst the passion, and my body started to respond to her. I moved her up and down, faster, harder. My jaw clenched as I felt myself approaching. "Ready, Ells?"

"Yes, Jackson…God…Yes!" she screamed out.

"Come for me, Ellie!" I said through gritted teeth. She collapsed burying her face in my neck.

I kissed the top of her head and carried her to the shower.

* * *

Ellie and I were having lunch when I heard my phone ringing. I looked down at the screen. _Brad_.

"I gotta take this, Ells." I got up kissing her forehead and headed to the study.

"What's up, Brad?" I answered.

"Jackson, we are _thisclose _to ending the Henderson deal. He wants you here. _Right the fuck NOW!_"

"What? Why? I told him you were good to take care of the rest of the paper work."

"No man. You're not getting me. He _wants you_ in on this deal as a silent partner. I swear this man is going to make you your first billion!" Brad said with excitement.

"Get the fuck out, are you serious?" I ran a hand through my hair. If I take this deal it will change everything, Ellie and our family will be set for life.

"As a fucking heart attack! Come down here right now before I sweet talk this bastard into giving me the deal." He said laughing.

"I'll be right there. Give me 10 minutes." I said hanging up.

I quickly dialed for Daniel, instructing him to get the car ready then I walked back out to Ellie. She looked up at me with a quizzical expression.

"What's up, Jackson?" she asked.

"I gotta go into the office, Ells. I can't get into the details of it yet, but it's huge!" I said grabbing my jacket slipping it on.

"Jackson, it's a Saturday…" she started.

"I know, but I will explain later…I promise!" I said kissing her on the forehead and rushed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hapiness is

**Chapter 7**

_Happiness is… - April 24, 2009_

"Where are we going, Jackson?" Ellie asked, her patience was starting to wear thin and she kept squirming around in the car. Her anticipation was killing her and it showed.

I laughed. "Stop it, Ells. It won't be a surprise if I tell you now will it?"

She pouted. "I hate surprises!" she said leaning back.

I ran my hand over her stomach. "We're almost there."

"We are?!" she said getting back up to look out the window.

I grabbed her pulling her beside me. "Calm down, we'll get there." I said kissing her head.

Daniel came to a stop and Ellie jumped up away from me again. She looked like a little girl on Christmas morning, it made me laugh.

"I don't understand." She said looking out onto the beautiful flower covered meadow. "You've already proposed and I'm_ pregnant_, carrying your child. What more could you surprise me with here?" she asked her eyebrows creasing.

I threw my head back laughing. "This is just _part_ of another surprise, but I'm not giving you that one until next week." I explained. "But, for today, I hired one of the up and coming photographers here in Miami to document you in this stage of your pregnancy." I said walking up to Alice. "Alice, meet my wife, Ellie. Ellie, Alice Chen." Ellie greeted her shaking her hand with a warm smile.

"Ugh, Jackson, you couldn't get her to photograph us last month?" she pouted playfully. "I'm so fat, I feel like a cow!" she whined.

"You are _not_ fat!" I said tilting her chin up to look at me. "You are _beautiful_. You are _perfect_. You are Mother of my child, carrier and protector to our baby. You are the most important person in the world to me now more than ever. _Fat_ or _cow _is not a word to describe you." I said with hard, serious expression.

Her eyes misted over with tears hearing my words and she nodded her head. I kissed her forehead and then turned to ask Alice what her plans were and where she needed us for the shots.

"Just be natural, I'm a fan of candid shots. I like to be here without really _being_ here. Do you know what I mean?" she asked laughing.

I nodded. "Easy." I said smiling down at Ellie. Alice acted fast and caught that one. "You are _fast!_" I laughed.

She chuckled behind the camera. "I gotta capture these moments as they come, you won't get the same one twice. I can promise you that. The 2nd poses are always _posed_, never natural. Keep going, you're doing great, the camera obviously loves the both of you." She instructed.

I leaned in to Ellie, nuzzling her neck and she started giggling uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around her moving in closer and she broke out into full blown laughter looking up to the sky. I heard the camera clicking away.

I pulled back to kiss her on the lips and she smiled up at me adoringly. I held her face in my hands slowly planting light kisses on her eyes, nose and mouth. Her eyes were filled with so much love, she was absolutely beautiful. The camera kept clicking.

I cradled her bump in my hands and kneeled down so I was leveled with our Gummy Bear and planted a kiss on her belly while she ran her hands through my hair smiling down at me. The camera clicked away again.

I got up taking her hand and twirled her around playfully and she giggled. _Click, click._ I stopped her with her back to me and wrapped my arms around her from behind cradling her bump in my hands, rubbing it gently, feeling our baby kick against my hand. We both started laughing and I kissed her on the cheek. _Click, click, click. _

I turned her back around to face me. "I love you, Ells." I whispered leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you, most." She whispered back smiling. "Thank you for my gift, it's perfect. I want to remember this moment forever.

_Click, click, click, click._

* * *

_May 1, 2009_

Ellie was due home any minute now and I was about to panic. I quickly threw away plastic wraps, Styrofoam peanuts, boxes, I was frantic! I heard the door. _Shit!_ I looked around one last time to make sure everything was in place. Everything looked _perfect. Good. _I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jackson? Where are you?" she asked looking for me.

"I'm in here Ells!" I called out as loud as I could, she might not be able to hear me in this huge house. I walked over to the door to call out to her again. "Here, Ells!" I called out again. She popped her head at the entrance of the hallway and made her way to me.

"What are you doing in the spare bedroom?" she asked.

"Come here, I'll show you." I held my hand out to her with a smile.

"Ooh! Does this have anything to do with the surprise you mentioned last week?!" she looked beyond excited practically jumping up and down.

"Stop jumping, you'll make the baby dizzy!" I said laughing. "Close your eyes."

"Jackson…" she started to protest.

"Just do it, Ells!"

She closed her eyes and took my hand. "Lead the way my five year old husband." She said laughing. I scowled at her.

I stood behind her with my hands over her eyes, can't be too careful, she's sneaky like that. I walked her into the room stopping at the center.

"Open them." I whispered into her ear.

She opened them and gasped. "_OH MY GOD, JACKSON!_" she brought her hands up to her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a smile as I looked proudly around the nursery.

"I _love_ it, who'd you hire to do all of this? I haven't seen anyone come in or out of the house?" she asked bewildered.

"I did it all myself." I said with a proud smile.

"_Everything?!_" she looked shocked.

"Everything. From picking out the stuffed animals, the cribs, the crib sheets and blankets, the rest of the furniture…_Everything_." I said. "I didn't get any clothes though since we've been getting so much in I didn't think I had to add to it." I pointed out.

She looked up at the blown up photo hanging on the wall, the one from our session last week of me kissing her belly. She looked back at me with a smile, nodding in understanding of why I suggested the session in the first place. It really pulled the room together.

She ran her hands over the quilt hanging on the edge of the crib, tears started running freely down her cheeks. "This is beautiful." She whispered.

"My mother started that quilt the minute she found out we were pregnant." I explained.

She ran her fingers over the dangling animal mobile. "Your parents sent that one along with the crib from LA. I was on and off the phone with them for a straight week trying to pick out the right one. I wanted to go for a neutral setting with the nursery and I thought pale yellow with cream was perfect for our baby."

"How long have you been working on this nursery?" she asked surprised.

"Since I felt our baby kick. A little over a month now, it was tough with work, but I managed." I said looking at her face.

She was crying a little harder than before. "Hey, come here." I pulled her in cradling the back of her head to my chest. "Don't cry, I wanted you to be happy." I said kissing the top of her head.

"I _am_ happy, you don't understand. I'm _so happy_. I didn't know you were capable of all of this, Jackson Anderson." She said crying into my shirt.

"I'm capable of _anything_ when it comes to our little family." I said wrapping my arms tightly around her. "I love you, Ells. The _both _of you." I said pulling back to touch her belly, then I leaned down to kiss our little Gummy Bear.

This is the definition of Happiness, I thought.

_Happiness is where they are, they are my home._


	8. Chapter 8 - Loss

**Chapter 8**

_Loss – May 7, 2009 – May 8, 2009_

"Move your ass, Ells! I don't want to get there too late, it's already 6 o'clock!" I yelled out.

"Jackson, I am trying to go as fast as I can, do you want me to trip?!" she asked glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not, I'm sorry." I said pulling her in for a hug. "I just don't want to be too tired on the drive over. It's dangerous for the both of you." I said reaching down to rub her belly.

I quickly, but carefully, walked her out to the car and helped her up into the passenger seat and buckled her in. I was taking her out to Siesta Key, she liked it so much the last time we visited so I wanted to surprise her with the new house I bought out by the water. I needed to surprise her with something in exchange for the bad news I had to deliver.

After we closed on the Henderson deal and went through all the blueprints to his new casino he told he wanted me to run the project myself which meant that I would have to be in Vegas for the next couple of weeks. She's going to be so mad, I was so nervous to tell her.

"Hey, where'd you go?" she said looking up at me.

"Nowhere." I replied shaking my head and smiled down at her.

"Liar, tell me."

"I have a surprise for you." It wasn't a _total_ lie.

"_ANOTHER ONE_?" she asked shocked.

I nodded. "Another one." I answered. "But, we have to get there for me to actually give it to you, which is another reason why I was rushing." I kissed her hands.

"I can't _wait_." She said smiling. "I've learned to love your surprises." She said with a wink.

I was hoping I could show her the house during the day, but this will just have to do. I looked at the clock on the dash, 11:30. I looked over to Ellie, she was sleeping so peacefully but I knew her neck would hurt if I let her sleep like that any longer so I gently shook her awake.

She groaned. "No." she said.

I laughed. "We're here. Wake up, Ells." I said.

She stretched her arms out above her head looking ahead. "Where are we?"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and jogged over to Ellie's side of the car. I opened the door and took her hand, helping her out of the car and then dragged her over to the center of the driveway so she could get a better look at the house. I had the staff switch on all the lights in the house so it wouldn't look so gloomy from our late timing.

I held out a key to her. "For you and the baby." I said handing her the key.

"You bought us a house?!" she screamed.

I nodded. "I know you love it here. This will be our spot to escape our lives in Miami when you need it."

"Oh my God, you are unbelievable!" she squealed jumping up and down.

I laughed. "Come with me, I'll give you a tour."

She smiled the whole time rubbing her belly as I gave her the tour of our new house, she was so blissfully happy.

"Do you like it?" I asked leaning against the wall.

She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Are you kidding? I love it!" she said kissing the center of my palm. "Thank you, Jackson. I love you, so much."

"I love you, most."

* * *

We had a long, exhausting day walking along the beach, walking the streets of Siesta Key. Now that we were residents here we wanted to familiarize ourselves with our new surroundings. It was now 8:15pm and she was about to pass out from the foot massage I was giving her.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ells, wake up. I need to talk to you." I said.

"What is it?" she said opening her eyes.

"I don't know how else to say it, so I'm just going to tell you. But, please, don't get mad."

She sat up at the sound of my last sentence eying me warily. "What is it?" she asked again, her tone was different this time.

"I'm needed in Vegas for the next couple weeks." I said closing my eyes.

"You WHAT?!" she choked out.

"Henderson needs me on site, in Vegas, for the next couple of weeks." I said again looking down, I couldn't face her.

"Oh my God, Jackson!" she yelled. "I'm entering my third trimester soon and you're telling me you need to fly across the country for a _few weeks?!_ What if something happens and I need you? What then?" her eyes filled with tears.

"Ells…Please…"

"You said that things would get _better_!" she said wiping her eyes. "But, you're just getting _busier_!" she yelled. "How are you ever going to make time for your child if you can't make time for me, Jackson?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Ells, come on…You know I will. I will be there, I promise!"

"Your promises mean _shit_, Jackson!" she said crying. "So far you haven't pulled through with half of them. You said you'd make it so you can start working from home, you asked me to trust you. Whatever happened to that?!" she asked in an accusatory tone.

I brought my hand up to touch her face but she jerked it back and got up to walk away from me. "Ellie, stop this." I pleaded.

"No." she breathed out. "No, Jackson. How many times are you going to turn to your work when I need you the most? I can't stick around and let you do that to my child." She sobbed.

"OUR child." I corrected her. "And I won't. I'm working on prepping Brad to be able to handle these things while I'm gone." I promised. "Trust me, Ells. I have been training him."

"Until the next client wants _you_ on the project, right, Jackson?" she said shaking her head. "Is this why you bought this house?" she asked looking through her tears.

"Ellie…"

"What good are _stuff_ when you have no one to share them with?" she asked grabbing the keys to the car.

"Where are you going?!"

"I need to think, I need to clear my head. And I can't do it here." She said walking out of the house leaving me standing alone.

_She'll come back. She will. _

_She'll be back._

* * *

I looked at the clock, 9 o'clock. _God dammit, Ellie. _I picked up my phone to call her. I dialed her number and brought the phone up to my ear. Straight to voicemail.

"Ellie Marie Anderson, pick up the phone! Where the hell are you?! You left in a bad mood without telling me where you were going. I need you to be safe. Call me back, I'm worried about you."

9:05

"Ellie, please, call me."

9:10

"Ellie, God dammit! I need to know that you're ok!"

9:15

"Ellie, I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. I will call Henderson to change the terms. Please, just call me."

I brought my phone up to my forehead. _Please call, please call, please call,_ I silently prayed. The phone rang. _Oh thank God!_

"Ellie, I've been worried sick. Where are you? Come home, _please_." I begged.

"Mr. Jackson Anderson?" an unfamiliar voice greeted from the other end. I looked at the screen, it was a weird 941 number.

"Speaking." I answered.

"Husband to Ellie Marie Anderson?"

"Yes!" I answered impatiently.

"Sir, I am Officer Rodriguez. I'm sorry, there has been an accident involving your wife. We need you to come down to Grace Memorial right away."

"What accident? Is she ok?" I started to panic.

"Please, just get down here as soon as you can."

I hung up the phone looking for my keys. _Where the fuck are my keys?! Ellie. Ellie took the car. _I tried to calm myself down and looked for the other set I kept for the Lexus in the garage. _Found it! _I ran out to the garage and got into the car speeding out of the driveway to Grace Memorial Hospital.

I ran into the hospital without parking leaving the keys in the car.

"Sir, you can't park here…Sir!" I heard an officer calling out to me.

_I don't give a fuck! I need to get to Ellie_…

I ran up to the desk startling a nurse.

"Ellie…Ellie Anderson…Where?" I was out of breath I could barely manage that sentence.

An officer walked up behind me. "Mr. Anderson." He called from behind me.

I looked down at his name tag. _Rodriguez_. "Where's Ellie?" I asked desperately.

"Come with me, please." He said leading me to another room.

When we got to the room I looked past him to find a white sheet drawn over her on the bed. "No…No, no, no!" I screamed running my hands through my hair. "Ellie!" I screamed running up to her, I ripped the sheet off of her face. "Oh God, Ellie! Ellie, wake up!" Her face was covered in blood, lifeless. "Ellie, listen to me. Stop playing around, open your eyes, Ells." I said shaking her gently. I reached down to her belly, my hands were trembling. "Oh God…Ellie! I'm sorry, Ellie, I'm sorry!" I cried kissing her bloodstained face. "This isn't funny, Ellie. _PLEASE!_ WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed and started turning everything upside down, tables, medical instruments, the machines. "No!" I screamed.

The officer held me back. "Mr. Anderson, please calm down."

"Ellie…" I sobbed.

_Ellie…_

_What did I do?_

_Ellie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

* * *

Once I managed to calm myself the best I could the officer started with his questions. I answered the best I could. Then he proceeded to tell me about the kids in the other car. I shook my head violently from side to side.

"I don't want to know." I snapped.

"Sir?" he asked puzzled.

"No." I said shaking my head again. If they didn't make it, I couldn't bear to hear it. This accident was _my fault_. It's _my fault _she's gone. It's _my fault_ our baby is gone. I would feel guilty if I found out there were more deaths from this accident. My heart can't take anymore. "Just stop." I whispered, my tears flowing again. The officer nodded leaving me alone in the room.

I brought my hands up to my face and started crying all over again.

_Oh God, Ellie. I'm so sorry._

I clutched my heart and screamed out in pain.

_I'm so fucking sorry…_

* * *

_August 4, 2013_

"Lexi…" I slurred my words into the phone. I got her voicemail for the 50th fucking time. "Pick up the phone, Lexi…" I said tearfully.

I drained a bottle of vodka after she left and now the room was spinning. The first thing I thought to do was call her. I wanted to see her, I _needed_ to see her. Or _at least_ hear her voice.

"Please…It hurts, Lexi…" I said crying. "Don't push me away…" I whispered. "_Please."_


	9. Chapter 9 - Auto Pilot

**Chapter 9**

_Auto Pilot – August 5, 2013 _

"Jackson, please eat something, dear." Amanda pleaded.

"I'm not hungry." I answered in a monotone.

I sat up clutching my head. I had way too much to fucking drink, the room was still spinning. I was seeing five of everything. I groaned holding my head in my hands.

"At _least_ take these." She handed me something for the hangover with a cold bottled-water.

"Thank you." I said taking them. "Did Lexi call?" I asked hopeful.

She shook her head sadly. "No, I'm sorry."

"I'm going back to sleep." I said laying back down.

"What about work? What should I tell them? They've been calling all day for you."

"Fuck, work. I'm not going." I rolled back over turning my back to her.

* * *

_May 11, 2009_

I walked into work to find everyone staring at me in shock. I ignored them and walked on into my office. A knock came shortly after I settled at my desk.

"Yea?" I called out.

Brad came and stopped in front of my desk. "What the hell are you doing here, Jackson?" he asked shocked.

"I'm here to work, Brad. What are _you_ doing here?" I asked looking up at him nonchalantly.

He scoffed, the look of astonishment crossing his eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" he leaned in to the desk looking into my eyes. "We _just_ buried Ellie yesterday. Go . Home . Jackson."

"There are things that need to be done here, I'm not going anywhere." I replied in a monotone.

"Jackson, take some time to grieve your wife and child." He pleaded. "This isn't healthy, whatever it is you're doing." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

I stopped what I was doing to look up at Brad again. "She was everything I had, Brad. _Everything_. I can't go home. I'm alone with my thoughts there. It's safer for me to be here." I said looking back down.

"Jackson…"

I slammed my hand on the desk. "BRAD! My entire life was just ripped from me just three days ago. I can't eat, Ellie isn't there to cook for me. I can't sleep, she isn't there to hold me. I can't cry, she isn't there to _comfort_ me. So, tell me! What is there for _me_ in that empty home?! I can't do a fucking thing there but mourn. Everything in that house _smells_ like her, everything in that house _reminds_ me of her. What will you have me do?!" I yelled.

Jackson's eyes misted over with tears. "Jackson, I'm sorry. I am. But, you need some time to recollect yourself. Think of the good of your company and heed my advice." He pleaded. "I'm not trying to overstep any boundaries. But, if it's too much to be in that house right now with all the stuff she has ever touched…Put it all in storage. Buy new things. Take time to do all of that stuff now. We need you back, man. But, we can't get you back until you take time to _recharge_. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He said looking into my eyes, hoping to reach me.

I sighed bringing my hands up to my face leaning back in my chair. Tears were pricking at the corner of my eyes, burning. I nodded.

"Have Leah set up everything. Tell her I'm going to need everything replaced, and that everything needs to go to storage. Tell her _not_ to lose a thing, _everything_ goes to storage. Except for the room at the end of the hall on the East side of the house, I'm just going to have that room locked." Brad nodded quickly, eagerly.

"Any particular color scheming you want done?" he asked.

"Black & white." I answered walking toward the door.

He nodded. "You got it, man."

I stopped and turned around. "And Brad?"

He looked up from the phone. "Yea?"

"Tell her to line up interviews for housekeepers. I want to interview them myself." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Sure thing." He answered turning his attention back to his call, instructing and directing Leah on what needed to be done.

I headed to one of our hotels for the night.

* * *

_August 5, 2013_

The phone started ringing next to my bed. I groaned picking it up.

"Hello." I answered.

"Jackson?"

I jumped up, _fuck my head_. "Lexi?!" I gasped gripping my phone until my knuckles went white.

"Get yourself to work." She said.

"Lexi, I need to talk to you. Can I see you?" I asked desperately.

"Jackson, I can't see you right now. You know that."

"Let me just talk to you, I want to explain—"

"No, Jackson. I'm not calling about that. Listen to me." she took a deep breath and continued on. "We can't represent Jackson Anderson if there is no Jackson Anderson to represent. Get yourself to work." She said the last sentence slowly.

"And _then_ will you talk to me?"

"Maybe in time, but right now I can't. If you continue on like this you could lose your company. Then we won't have a client to represent which will lead us to drop you. Is that what you want?" she asked.

"NO!" I clutched my phone tighter. "No." I said again.

"Then get your ass to work, and get yourself back on track." She directed.

"But—"

"And Jackson…" She paused taking in another breath. "Please, don't call me again. I don't want any communication with you unless its business related. We have nothing more to discuss. I gotta go." She said hanging up.

"No, Lexi—"

The line went dead.

* * *

I got off the elevator and headed toward my office when I saw Nick. He sighed in relief at the sight of me.

"Dude, thank the _fucking Gods_!" He said reaching his hands up in the air.

_No, thank Lexi_.

"What happened, Nick? Catch me up." I said motioning for him to walk with me.

"Project offers are pouring in and our CEO wasn't here." He said. "I'm not properly trained for this yet, Jackson. You can't leave me alone with all this yet." He said frantic.

I walked into my office setting my stuff down by the desk and took a seat in my chair. "Nick, calm down, and take a deep breath! You got this, you're fine." I said looking through all the offers and bids. "Looks like you've been doing a fine job so far, what's the problem?"

"This is _your_ company! If things go to shit it's _my ass_ on the line!" he said freaking out.

I laughed nodding. "Understood, I won't leave you hanging until you're completely ready." I said looking through the files and documents. But Nick, you're not far off. You'll be ready sooner than you think."

He nodded with a small smile turning to leave.

"Hey Nick." I said stopping him.

"Yea?" he turned around.

"Did _you_ call Lexi?" I asked leaning back in my chair with my hand up by my mouth.

"I needed _someone_ to get through to you, man. Amanda couldn't deliver you here, so I turned to my next option." He explained.

I smiled and nodded. "Very good, thank you, Nick." I said dismissing him.

_She called me. She cares enough to call, I have a chance. I'm going to fight._

_ I'm not giving up on her._


	10. Chapter 10 - Meet Cute

**Chapter 10**

_Meet Cute – May 8, 2013_

As Brad had predicted I had hit my billion dollar mark last year. I had the world at my feet but no one to share it with. I was a shell of a man, incomplete. I missed Ellie and our baby every day. Four years and you would think this wound will heal, but how is it supposed to heal exactly? The other part of you, the other half of your heart, ripped right out of your chest… How do you survive that?

Every year on this day I visit Ellie, I was going to make my way down to Sarasota soon but I had a meeting with a lawyer beforehand. I looked down at my watch, we're making good time. I looked through Stephen Moore's credentials, he was an impressive man and I had a good feeling about him. I saw that he uprooted his practice from Bradenton, interesting.

I shut the folder and leaned back in the seat with my eyes closed. I fucking hate this day. My fight with Ellie replays over and over again in my head on this specific day out of the year. It was emotionally draining and I end up being pretty much worthless for the rest of the day.

My life has been nothing but work since she has been gone, I buried myself neck deep in my work and would go home at the latest possible hour. I didn't make time for much else, the only time I went out was to attend charity events, and I'd always show up solo. I haven't dated since Ellie's death but the tabloids tried their hardest to link me to _someone_,_anyone_ really. Their efforts were tiresome, but it's what comes with the job so I put up with it. Just the other week when I met with pop sensation Mia Tipton to discuss a committed residency at our _305 Casino_ in Vegas they went ape shit and blew the whole thing out of proportion. I tried to be patient with the media circus, they weren't making it easy.

"We're here, sir." Daniel announced parking in the driveway. He got out heading to my door and held it open.

I buttoned my jacket and stepped out shoving my hands into my pockets, and walked up the steps to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman who I presumed to be Mrs. Shana Moore answered the door.

"Mr. Anderson, do come in!" she greeted warmly holding the door open wider for me to enter. "It's so nice to finally meet you, my husband has been so nervous about meeting you!"

I chuckled. "Nothing to be nervous about, I've heard good things about him, don't worry." I said extending my hand and she shook it lightly.

"Mr. Anderson, how are you? I see you've met my wife!" he said extending his hand out to me and I shook it firmly. "I trust you found the house without a problem?" he asked looking up.

"No, no problem at all. Your house is lovely, Mrs. Moore." I complimented.

"Oh, call me Shana!" she said with a wave of her hand. "Come this way!" she said leading me to the dining room.

I unbuttoned my jacket and took a seat next to Stephen and he went right in with his pitch.

Shana brought over plates of breakfast food and I thanked her as she excused herself exiting the dining room. She returned setting juices down in front of us and I thanked her again to find a worried expression on her face, _strange_.

Stephen's pitch was good, my assumptions about him weren't wrong at all. He seemed to have a strong mind and great ideas on how to represent me and my firm. I liked what I was hearing and I was pretty much sold, I just wanted to read over his proposals in private when I got a moment to myself. Maybe I'll read it in the car on the way to Sarasota.

"Good morning, family." I heard someone greet. A female voice, a _young_ female voice, I looked up to see who it belonged to.

_Jesus. _I sucked in a breath of air at the sight of her.

"Are you ok, Mr. Anderson?" Stephen asked concerned.

"Fine. Continue, Stephen." I answered half listening.

I couldn't tear my eyes away, I just watched her like a hawk. She leaned in to kiss her mom on the cheek. My eyes travelled up and down her body taking in every part of her. She had long sandy brown hair with a hint of blonde, fairly tan, great breasts, skinny waist, sexy ass and legs for days. _My God_. My breathing started to pick up a little as I continued to assess. She had a mess of bed hair and was dressed in a black tank top with cute white shorts. How a girl could make an outfit so simple look so _sexy_, I will never know.

_Look at me. Please._

She looked over in my direction, uninterested. _God, she was a beauty. _Then she directed her attention back to her mother.

Her mom set a plate down in front of her. "Go take a seat at the table next to your father, honey." She said to her.

_Yes! Please, please come to the table._

I shifted a little in my seat, I was about to jump up and pull out the seat next to me but she made no move to head over here.

She started eating at the kitchen island, defying her mother's wishes.

_What? No!_

"Lexi, that is no way to eat, you're a lady!" her mother snapped at her.

_Lexi... Lexi was her name…_

"Am I?" she replied with a wink.

_A beauty with a quick wit? My God, I want her._

Her mother kept urging her to come to the table.

"I think I'll just go eat this by the TV. My favorite show is on."

_Lies. _

She tried to take off running when her mother stopped her.

"Wait! Lexi, will you at least say hello to your father's guest?!" she snapped again.

She turned to me with her plate in hand and orange juice in the other and curtsied. Then muttered a half assed hello and turned back around without so much as looking over in my direction.

I slow smile played across my face as I watched her, _god dammit, she's so cute._

"What is on TV that just can't wait?!" her mother's patience was wearing thin but she tried to remain calm.

"One of the _really_ good ones!" she shouted out behind her.

_She had to be one of the worst liars I have ever met._

I couldn't help but laugh, amused.

"Mr. Anderson, I really am _so sorry_ for my daughter's rudeness. She's quite a character." She apologized for her daughter.

_Indeed she is._

"It's fine Shana, really...Perfectly fine." I said watching Lexi walk away.

Stephen continued with his pitch.

* * *

Stephen walked me to the door shaking my hand. "I hope to see you again soon, Mr. Anderson. I would really love the opportunity to represent you." He said with a warm smile.

I heard her again.

"Mom, I have a long drive ahead of me, Bradenton is a long ways away. You remember." My head snapped back in their direction.

_Bradenton? She was going to Bradenton…Today._

I nodded. "I'll be in touch." I said releasing his hand.

I walked down the steps and Daniel held the door open for me. I got inside and Daniel put his hand on the shifter.

"Pull out of their driveway and park the car across the street." I directed.

"Sir?" he asked puzzled.

"Just do it Daniel." I replied.

"Yes sir." He answered right away.

About an hour later she walked out getting into her white Mercedes. I gasped at the sight of her. _Fuck! _I practically pressed my face against the glass to look at her. She was in the sexiest black dress I've ever seen. Her body was flawless. _My god._ She started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"There. Follow her." I directed. "This has to be illegal, I know, Daniel. Just do it. If you rat me out you'll be out of a job." I warned him with a smile looking at the back of her car.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." He replied suppressing his smile.

I nodded rubbing my chin slowly. Now I just need to come up with a plan.

* * *

"Sir, she pulled into his flower shop. What should I do?" Daniel asked.

"Park. I'm going in." I said getting out of the car. "I'll just be a minute." Then I shut the door and headed inside.

She was looking through bouquet arrangements bending over to smell each of them. I kept a safe distance watching her, walking around making sure it appeared as if I was there for a reason.

Her phone rang and she picked it up with a smile.

_Come on, Lexi, give me something to work with._

"Yea, I'm just going to go see Eli real quick." She said into the phone

_Who the fuck was Eli? Please don't be a boyfriend._

"Yea, sure, I'll meet you there." She said nodding her head. She picked up a beautiful arrangement filled with Lillies.

_Where? Meet her where?_

"Bar Louie?"

_Thank you._

Her eyebrows creased together listening to her friend on the other line.

"Ok, yea then just pick me up, that works too. I'm staying at the Hilton Westshore." She said smiling.

_God, her smile…_

"Just text me though, I want to take a quick shower and wash the car ride off."

_Fuck! Yea, I gotta go. I need to get out of here._

I walked out back toward the Porsche and got in breathing out.

_Get a hold of yourself Jackson, Jesus Christ!_

"Alright Daniel, take me to Ellie." I said softly.

* * *

I showed up at Bar Louie a little after 9. I looked around scanning the bar, they weren't here yet. I took a seat the bar and ordered a drink. I heard the door open and heard her…Every hair on the back of my neck stood up at the sound of her laugh. I looked over to see her on a guy's arm. _Who the fuck is this? Eli?_ I watched them walk through the bar making their way into a booth. Then she got back up and headed here toward the bar with a smile on her face. I looked to see who she was looking at. The _bartender?_

"LEXI FUCKING MOORE?! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"I looked over to see her winking at him, striking a cute ass pose with her hands on her hips.

_My god, she reminded me a lot of Ellie…_I just realized it.

They don't_ look _anything alike but, their energy, their personalities were very _similar._

Then I watched him wrapping her in a big hug spinning her around and she threw her head back laughing. I got a sour taste in my mouth at the sight of it, I watched how he looked at her when she spoke to him and I suddenly wanted to pound that guy into the floor.

_Who the fuck is this guy?_

I called one of the waitresses over, she walked up with a smile and I ordered an extra round of shots of whatever it was they were already having, and then I told her to tell Lexi it was from me.

She smiled and nodded and put in the order at the bar.

She collected the drinks and walked over to their booth. Lexi looked at her with a puzzled expression and looked around after she got the explanation. Her eyes landed on me and our eyes locked. _Yes._

A smile spread across her face. She raised her shot glass in my direction and winked at me. _My heart just stopped_. I raised my glass back to her nodding with a grin. I watched her take her shot without breaking eye contact and saw her lean in saying something to the waitress.

"She wants you to join her," The waitress said grinning from ear to ear. "And she ordered you a drink. I'll bring it right over!"

_God, I wanted to run to her. _

I kept my cool and walked over to their booth. I saw her eyes sweeping me, giving me a once over. I smiled and sat next to her in the booth.

_She smells amazing._

I saw her staring into my eyes, she really was beautiful. I was captivated. Her eyes were a crystal blue color with a hint of green, like an aqua shade. I was completely taken by this girl I didn't even know.

"So who are you and why are you buying us drinks?" she said with a flirty smile.

_What do I say?_

I held out my hand to her. "Jackson Anderson." She shook it lightly and I gave her hand a light squeeze.

She looked off to the side at her friends. "Forgive me for being rude. This is my best friend Harper and her fiancé Nick." _Ah, her friend's fiancé._

I shook his hand smiling. "Jackson." I nodded and reached over shaking Harper's hand too. She looked at me with a blank stare on her face and then looked back at Lexi.

"Let's take these!" Harper shouted all of a sudden. I laughed picking up the glass she set in front of me. Her friend was fun, I thought.

We were on our third shot when Harper jumped up. "Jackson, it was nice to meet you but Nick and I gotta go. Lex is staying at the Hilton, do you think you could drop her off for us?"

_I would love to._

Just then I saw Lexi glaring daggers at Harper and then she reached up gripping her by the arm and yanked her down, whispering into her ear.

Harper wriggled her arm free and stood next to Nick. "Why, whatever do you mean, Lex? I just wanna go home with my fiancé." She said sarcastically. "So, Jackson, what'll it be? Will you or won't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to see her home." I said looking over at Lexi, she looked _uncomfortable_.

"Great! Lex, I'll see you later, babe!" Harper said practically running out the door.

"I'm sensing you don't want to be here with me. Should I take you home?" I asked unable to hide my disappointment.

"I want to play a game." She said ignoring the question. "And then I will decide if I want to stay." I looked at her with a smile, _game on_. "It's a one word game. The person who breaks the pattern loses. I will start off." I nodded.

"Interested?"

"Very." I answered.

"Why?"

"Curious."

"Job?"

What do I say without giving myself away? "Business."

"Where?"

"Miami." _Shit! _She looked up at me blinking. I'm going to blow my cover, she's going to think I'm a psycho killer.

"What?" _she slipped, there's my in._

"Job?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Paralegal." she replied impatiently.

"Interesting." I answered.

"Miami?" she brought it up again.

I smiled. "Yes."

"Attracted?" she asked with a wink.

The blunt question threw me off and I sat staring at her for a second.

"Absolutely." I leaned in closer looking down at her perfect pink lips. She gasped. _I_ was so close to her face I could smell the tequila on her breath. One slight movement and our lips would be touching. She smelled so fucking incredible, I couldn't stand the distance between us any longer. I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her, hard.

My fucking god, her lips were so soft. I wrapped my hand around her long hair tugging down, she moaned into my mouth and that set something off inside of me.

"Come with me." I said roughly into her ear breaking the kiss. I dumped a hundred dollar bill on the table and took her hand pulling her gently from the booth.

I dialed Daniel as we were heading out the doors.

"Pull up." I said hanging up.

We walked toward the Porsche as it pulled up to the curb. Daniel quickly stepped out and opened the back door for us to enter and I nodded at him once before turning around to help her in.

"Hilton Tampa Airport Westshore, Daniel." I said to Daniel climbing in next to her.

"Yes, sir."

Daniel pulled up next to the hotel and got out walking over to her door and held it open as I held out my hand helping her out of the car. I took her hand and walked us through the lobby of the hotel to the elevators. I pushed the call button and the doors opened.

"What floor?" I asked pulling her in behind me.

"Seventh. Suite 705." she replied. I pushed the button for the 7th floor and we rode up in silence. I was dying, I needed to get out of this elevator and into her room.

The doors opened up and I couldn't get out fast enough, I took her hand dragging her behind me. I stopped in front of her door waiting for her to find the key card. Once she got it open I pushed her through the door bringing my hands up grabbing the nape of her neck crashing my lips down to hers. I kissed her hungrily, greedily, I took a step forward backing her up against the door sliding my tongue into her mouth and pushing my hips into hers, she moaned into my mouth. _Fuck!_ I bit down on her lower lip. My hands greedily covering every inch of her travelling down to her hips, I grabbed a handful of her dress and shoved it up to her hips revealing her black lace panties. I sucked in a breath of air, taking her in._ I want her so fucking bad_.

"Wrap your legs around me." I said roughly. I bent down to pick her up, firmly gripping her ass and she wrapped her legs tightly around me. I took her mouth in mine again setting her down on the nearby table, kissing every inch of her. Trailing my kisses from her cheeks, jaw, neck, ears, chest… _Oh my god, her skin was so soft._

She reached up and unbuttoning my jacket and I quickly wriggled out of it letting it slide to the floor. I reached out peeling her dress up over her head letting it fall by my jacket. I took a step back to look at her body. _She looked fucking amazing. _My breathing got heavier at the sight of her, she was perfect. I reached up loosening my tie, unbuttoning a few buttons at the top of my shirt, my head was spinning. I reached behind her unclasping her bra freeing her perfect breasts. But she quickly brought her arm up to cover them.

"Don't." I said taking her arm. "You're beautiful."

I licked my lips bringing my hand down hooking a finger in her underwear and picked her up slightly with my other arm peeling her underwear down the rest of the way. I kneeled down in front of her and pushed her legs apart swinging them over my shoulders trailing kisses up her inner thigh working my way to her center. I buried my face between her legs, sliding my tongue over her clit, blowing on it, rubbing it. She squirmed under my touch. I slid a finger gently into her and watched her react to my touch, then added another. _Wait, what the fuck?_ I quickly pulled my fingers out of her staring at her in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lexi, are you a virgin?" I asked in disbelief with a look of horror in my eyes.

She blushed deeply. "Yes, how could you tell?" she asked.

"Your taste, the feel of you…Completely untouched." I whispered. I shook my head heading to her bathroom, no fucking way. How is this possible? She's beautiful! How did she manage to make it to 21 _untouched?!_ I grabbed a robe and headed back over to her draping it over her shoulders tying it in front of her firmly. I can't look at her naked body for a second longer, I'm afraid of what I might do. If she's a virgin her first time should be special. Not a random fling. _I saw the confusion in her face but decided against saying anything._ I bent down to retrieve my jacket slipping it on. "I have to go. It's getting late." I said taking one last look at her.

_Fuck! I really don't want to leave._

I brought my hands up to her cheeks and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." I said turning to leave.

* * *

I must have come off as an asshole to her the night before, I had to make things right. I got a room at the hotel after leaving her room last night so she wasn't far, just a couple rooms away. I looked down at my watch. I realized it was still kind of early she might still be sleeping. I went downstairs to grab some coffee.

I walked up to the young woman working the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Jackson Anderson. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." I leaned in with a smile.

She blushed. "Yes, Mr. Anderson, what could I do for you?"

"I left my room this morning to get some coffee for my fiancé but forgot to grab my key card. Is there any way you can give me a spare?"

She looked around uncomfortably. "I'm really not supposed to…" she started to say.

I looked down at her name tag. "Lisa. You'd really be doing me a huge favor. Please? I don't want to wake her." I said winking at her and she blushed again.

"Ok, I guess I can. But, please don't say anything." She pleaded.

"I _promise_."

I headed up to her room and let myself in. She wasn't in bed but I heard the water going in the bathroom.

_Oh my God_.

I tried so hard to turn back around but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, she was washing her face standing in the bathroom in her underwear. I don't understand how she's still a virgin, it makes no sense.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"You sleep in your underwear?" I asked staring.

"Explain yourself, Jackson! Seriously, what the fuck, I was about to kick you in the balls!" she screamed. "Wait, how did you even get in?"

"Please be quiet, they will call security. I told the girl at the front desk you were my fiancé and that I had locked myself out before leaving this morning to get you coffee." I said holding it out to her.

"I hate coffee." _Who the hell hates coffee?_ "Can you please turn around or something?" she asked uncomfortably. I stood frozen just staring. She glared at me slipping into the robe I put on her last night. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to explain about last night." I began.

"I really don't care, Jackson. I have a lot to do today and I really don't feel like rehashing what happened last night." She said standing. "I'll walk you out." she started walking past me when I grabbed her elbow.

"You are a virgin, Lexi. I didn't want to take advantage of you, that's not how your first time should be." I bit out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I had brought a girl back to my room last night. My mistake." She retorted. _A WHAT?_

She began to open the door and I slammed it shut. I took her wrists in my hand pinning it above her head against the wall, she tried struggling and then gave up. I slowly untied the front of her robe with my other hand pushing it off to the side and softly trailed a finger down her stomach and then to the edge of her panties. I leaned in toward her face slipping my hand into her panties sliding a finger into her, following through with another rubbing her clit with my thumb.

I leaned further in my lips just grazing her ear and whispered. "A girl? Ms. Moore, I assure you I am _no_ girl." I said. My voice hoarse, strained. She was so wet it took everything I had not to lose control. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her licking them clean staring into her eyes. "Mmm."

I bent down licking her top lip.

Then I backed up with a hint of a smile, releasing her hands and walked out the door.

* * *

_August 5, 2013_

I chuckled to myself alone in my office.

_I love that girl so much._

I picked up my phone looking down at the screen.

The home screen picture was of the two of us, back when things were much simpler. Happier. I rubbed my thumb over her face.

**Jackson: Thinking of you…**


	11. Chapter 11 - Pursuit

**Chapter 11**

_Pursuit _

_May 12, 2013_

I finally got a minute to myself. I sunk down into my couch leaning my head back. It has been a crazy week at work and I was exhausted. It didn't help that my mind kept wandering back to Lexi, back to Wednesday night. I couldn't think about anything else…

I dialed Leah.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" she answered.

"Find me Lexi Moore's phone number please. She's Stephen Moore's daughter, I need it as soon as you find it."

I hung up and leaned my head back against the couch again closing my eyes. The phone rang a couple minutes later.

"Yea?"

"Sir, I found it."

"Give it to me."

I grabbed a pen and paper writing it down.

"Very good. Thank you, Leah." I said hanging up.

I dialed Lexi and brought the phone up to my ear.

"FOR THE LOVE OF TITS, MOTHER, PLEASE! I WAS ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP!" she answered yelling into the phone. I pulled the phone from my ear.

_What the fuck?_

"Jesus Christ! Do you always answer your phone like that?" I asked amused.

There was a brief silence.

"Who is this?" she sounded embarrassed and it made me smile.

"It's Jackson." I answered.

"What? How? Why? No, you know what? I don't even want to know. Are you stalking me, Jackson?!" I could hear the slight fear in her voice and it made me smile again.

I needed to see her again, _soon_. "I haven't seen you since Wednesday. I was hoping to see you again sometime soon."

"Jackson, I'm sorry. I have no interest in seeing you." _That hurt._

"And why is that?" I asked masking my disappointment.

"Do I need to give you a reason?" she snapped.

"I think I deserve one." I replied patiently.

"I'm just not interested, Jackson. I'm sorry." she simply replied. "I'm tired you caught me at a bad time. Good night."

She hung up before I could get in another word.

I dialed Leah again.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Get me her address." I said hanging up.

* * *

_May 12, 2013_

I got up earlier this morning than I normally did. I wanted to catch her before she left for work and I was cutting it close. I looked up at the clock, it was 8, I'm sure she had to be there by 9. _Shit_. I slipped my matching grey jacket on over my powder blue shirt and left it open at the collar, I don't have time for a fucking tie. I walked and buttoned my cuffs at the same time and greeted Daniel waiting for me outside.

"Let's go." I said getting in the car.

"Where to sir?" he asked looking in the rearview mirror. I gave him the address to Lexi's condo and he pulled out of the driveway.

"Step on it, Daniel. I don't want to miss her." I ordered.

He increased his speed, weaving in and out of traffic and we got there in minutes. I jumped out of the car striding toward the elevator riding it up to her floor. The doors opened after what felt like forever to reveal her standing right in front of me. I breathed out at the sight of her, she was beautiful as always.

She looked up at me wide eyed spitting her _coffee_ everywhere getting it all over her white dress. _I thought she hated coffee? _She spun around walking back to her condo, coughing. _Good, this buys me time._

"What the fuck, Jackson?!" she was angry, glaring at me. _So cute. _"What are you doing here I don't have time for this!"

She quickly unlocked the door stepping inside and attempted to slam it shut but I caught it stepping in. "Do come in." she said sarcastically. She turned to head to her bedroom and stepped back out in a black dress. My eyes lingered, staring.

"You hung up on me and refused to see me. I didn't really have any other choice. I'm not one to beg, Lexi." I took a look around her condo, it was _nice_. "Your condo is lovely." I said with a smile.

"Thank you. I gotta go, Jackson. I'm running late." She said impatiently reaching for her clutch and thermos again and started heading toward the door. I followed closely behind thinking of anything I could say to get her to warm up to me.

"Have dinner with me." I wasn't asking. I didn't want to risk asking, she has told me no one too many times.

She snapped around to look at me. "Even if you _asked_ I would have to decline. I'm busy." I said.

"Tomorrow then." I said patiently.

"Jackson, I told you, I'm not interested." She opened the door waving her hand through so I'd follow.

I followed her to the elevator watching her impatiently calling the elevator. She _carefully _took a sip from her thermos. _Why would she lie about hating coffee?_

"I thought you hated coffee." I said, my eyes burning holes through her face.

"I lied." The elevator doors swung open and I followed her in.

"How am I supposed to learn anything about you if you lie to me?"

"I told you I wasn't interested. I don't expect you to learn anything about me, Jackson." she replied.

_Why is she trying so hard to push me away?_

_What did I do? Did I make her mad?_

I couldn't figure her out and it was starting to annoy.

_One way or another, I will have her._

The elevator came to a stop and I followed her out to the parking garage.

"I'll see you soon, Lexi." I climbed into the back of the Porsche.

"No—" she started to protest but I quickly shut the door behind me. Daniel pulled away and headed toward the office.

I leaned my head back against the seats and closed my eyes tightly shut. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I couldn't calm myself down. There were a mix of emotions flying around, I felt angry, annoyed, and just utterly lost in lust with this girl I barely knew.

_What the hell is the matter with me?_

Daniel came to a stop in front of the office building and I quickly got out head toward the elevators. A bunch of people greeted from left and right in the lobby but I didn't look up. I had too many things going on in my head, I could barely think.

The elevator doors opened to my floor and I found Leah at her desk.

"Leah, put in an order for a floral arrangement and send it to Lexi Moore at Stephen Moore's firm." I grabbed a sheet of paper scribbling down what I wanted her to type out on the card. "Send this message with it." I said walking away.

"Is there an arrangement you would prefer, Mr. Anderson?" she called out before I shut the door to my office.

I paused. "Lillies." I said shutting the door.

I slipped out of my jacket and hung it up then walked over to my chair sinking down into it sighing. _How do you convince a girl who has zero interest in you to have dinner with you? She's impossible…Stubborn as hell._ My curiosity only got worse every time she refused me.

I buzzed Leah through the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Come in to my office please."

"Yes sir."

She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Leah came in with her tablet and took a seat in front of my desk. "Let's go over my upcoming schedule Leah." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Well, you have your charity season coming up. I've already worked out an itinerary with your pilots for the company jet."

She slid the itinerary to me and started to explain.

"You will start out 2 weeks in LA and another 2 weeks in Vegas. I've already called Ms. Jessica Anderson to notify her about the date of your arrival." She said.

"Good. Did you prep her to attend those charities with me?" I asked flipping through my schedule.

"For the ones in LA, yes. I've called your stylist there and set up appointments to have her fitted and ready to go." She paused. "What about your stylists in Vegas? Should I notify them about anyone you'll be taking, sir?"

"No, I'm going to those alone." I replied curtly.

She nodded in understanding and looked down at her phone when her message chirped.

"I just got confirmation your floral arrangement made it to Ms. Moore." She said.

I sat up straighter. "Very good. Thank you, Leah, that will be all." I said dismissing her.

I picked up my phone once she was out of the room.

**Jackson: Did you get my flowers?**

**Lexi: Yes, Nikki loves them.**

**Jackson: Nikki?**

_WHO THE FUCK IS NIKKI?!_

_Oh my God, this girl was impossible!_

**Jackson: Who's Nikki and why does she have your flowers?**

Nothing.

_Oh dear God, help me. _

I dialed Lexi.

_Voicemail_.

I took a deep breath and set my phone down running my hands through my hair. I'm running out of ideas, I don't know what else to do. I've tried asking, I've tried showing up, I've tried flowers…What the fuck do I do now but beg?

* * *

I swear I have tried calling her about 20 different times by the end of the night. She hasn't answered any of my calls. I don't know if she's ignoring me on purpose or if she lost her phone but I can't take this anymore. I want to show up at her door again but I'm afraid she may think I'm crazier than she already thinks. I'm about to lose my mind!

**Jackson: Where the hell are you?**

**Jackson: Why aren't you taking my calls?**

**Jackson: If it's something I did, I would like for you to tell me.**

**Jackson: Jesus fucking Christ, Lexi!**

It was after midnight and I have checked my phone a thousand times to find she hasn't texted or called. Not even _once._

* * *

_May 14, 2013_

I woke up in the worst fucking mood of my life. I slid on my black shirt tucking them into my black pants and my mind started wandering off again. _Why the hell does she have to be so difficult?_ I dialed Lexi again turning on the speakerphone while working the buttons on my cuffs. I wasn't even expecting her to pick up but when she did my heart jumped up to my throat.

"Hello." she answered.

"Fucking CHRIST, Lexi!" I stopped what I was doing switching off the speakerphone and brought the phone up to my ear, gripping tight.

"I'm sorry, try again." she said hanging up.

"FUCK!" I yelled out dialing her again.

"Yes hello?" she answered mockingly.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I called you I don't know how many times last night. I got worried, I'm trying to respect your space but you're not making it easy." I said keeping my voice low.

"I went out to _Bottoms Up_ with a couple of people from the office last night. I didn't know I had to keep such a close eye out for any incoming calls from you, Jackson." I don't think that was an apology, if it was, it sucked.

"Hey, Lex. How are you feeling?" some guy asked in the background.

_Who the fuck?_

"Morning, Kellan. I'm feeling great, thank you." She answered _politely_ back.

"Who the _fuck_ was that?" I snapped.

"How can I help you, Jackson?" she changed the subject.

_I felt another yell surfacing but managed to swallow it._

"I ask you out to dinner and you said you were busy. Going out to the bar was what kept you from dinner?" I asked in disbelief.

"What I do on my own time is my business. I don't question what you do on your own time." She retorted.

_I'm going to lose it._

"Have dinner with me." I said instead.

Jackson, I have to go."

_No, don't hang up!_

"Do you want me to beg? I will beg!" I blurted.

"I thought you 'were not one to beg'." She asked testing me.

I closed my eyes breathing out. "You are an exception."

I heard her sighing. _She's about to give in._

"Pick me up from my condo at 7." She hung up.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, _I'll take it._

_That's a start._

* * *

I counted down the hours and minutes to 7, but of course, I didn't know how to wait. So, I showed up early. I looked down at my watch, 6:40. I stopped at her door breathing out trying to settle my crazed nerves and rang her doorbell.

She opened the door and my heart literally stopped at the combination of the sight and smell of her.

"You're early." She said.

She smelled _amazing_. She looked _perfect_. She was in a loose fitted red silk tank top and short white cuffed shorts. My eyes travelled down her legs stopping at her black heels.

_What I would love to do to her while she wore nothing but those heels…_

My eyes travelled back up toward her face but stopped at her chest. Her shirt was cut _low_ and I could see part of her bra. I cleared my throat swallowing and pointed.

"Do you want to go grab a jacket? I can wait." I said shoving my hands into my pockets.

She looked down to see what I was talking about and rolled her eyes. "Nope, I'm good." She answered and my eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest but she walked past me to the elevators.

I walked up and stood next to her waiting for the elevator. My breathing grew shallow, I didn't know what to say or do, I was so nervous.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Lexi." I said with a small smile.

"Don't thank me yet." She said stepping into the elevator. I frowned at the sound of that.

_What does that mean?_

I kept my hand at the small of her back leading her out to the waiting car. My heart sped up when I made contact. She smiled in greeting at Daniel. _How come he gets a smile and all I get are glares and scowls?_

"Where are we going?" she looked over at me.

"I made reservations at _The Capital_." I said. "Is that ok?"

"I'm not picky." she replied. "So, do you want to tell me why it was so important I go out to dinner with you?" she asked.

Her question caught me off guard. I tried to think of the right way to answer that. "Your company." I answered. I haven't craved a woman's company since Ellie…I never took interest in _anyone_. Lexi was…different. I felt like I _had_ to have her, I had no control over my actions with her.

"That's it?"

"That's it." I answered with a hint of a smile.

"Forgive me for being skeptical. You did _beg_ me after all." She looked out the window.

I reached out to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"Jackson, I should talk to you about someth–"

_Not yet._

"We're here." I interrupted.

I buttoned my jacket and got out of the car walking over to her side. Daniel opened the door and I took her hand leading her inside.

We were greeted by the hostess right away. "Mr. Anderson, good evening, your table is waiting for you in room 3. You asked for private seating?" she snapped her head back shooting me a look, I ignored it.

"Yes. Yes I did, thank you." I answered with a smile.

"Please, follow me this way." She said leading the way to one of the private rooms.

We sat in one of the booths and she kept me a safe distance away burying her head in her menu.

"So we're too good to dine with the common folk, are we?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"I just thought we would have an easier time communicating in here than we would out there." I simply replied.

She looked up from her menu. "Communicate about what?" she asked.

"I would like to get to know you a little better, but you won't let me. I wish you would stop trying to shut me out so much." I said looking at her, studying her expression.

The waiter came in to take our orders, I ordered the filet mignon and she ordered their salmon.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

She quickly shook her head. "No."

My eyebrows bunched together and I dismissed our waiter.

"You didn't want _anything_ to drink?"

"No, I'm fine with water." she replied.

_She doesn't trust me._

"Lexi, I won't bite. Unless you ask me to." I said with a smirk.

"Ha ha you're freaking hilarious." she threw her napkin at me giggling.

_Finally, I get a laugh._

"Beautiful." I said.

"What?"

"Your laugh, your smile. It's hard to come by. Why is that?" I asked, my smile fading.

She stared down at her hands. "I have no interest in getting too close to you, Jackson. I don't want to mislead you in any way." She said.

_Bullshit, why won't she look at me._

"Why?"

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I mean, what am I doing wrong? Why won't you just allow yourself to get close to me?" I asked baffled. "What are you so afraid of?" her face changed, she looked so sad, so distant.

"I'm with someone." She blurted.

My eyes widened at that. "Bullshit." I looked at her shocked. "What are you doing here with me?"

_There was no way…She's fucking lying to me._

"You won't stop calling. I thought I could talk to you about why I had no interest in seeing you, why I _can't_ see you." She explained. "I'm sorry I see this was a bad idea." She started getting up.

_No, she was not leaving without explaining this to me._

I reached up grabbing her arm and pulled her against me. I looked down into her eyes, searching.

"You're lying. The truth. I deserve it." I snapped.

She yanked her arm free. "I'm sorry, that is the truth. Believe what you want." She got up again walking out. The waiter looked over to me confused and I shook my head dropping cash on the table and got up. I said a quick apology continuing to walk out.

I approached the door and saw her rejecting Daniel trying to haul a cab.

_What the fuck, Lexi!_

The cab pulled up and she opened the door to get in. I walked up slamming it shut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I was furious…I don't know what her problem is but she's not taking a cab home, what the fuck? "You want to feed me lies, fine. Let me at least take you home."

"No. I'm fine." she said reaching behind me for the door.

I took her hand and leaned in to the driver. "She's coming with me. Sorry for your troubles." I said tipping him and the guy nodded and drove away.

She tried pulling away from me but I gripped her hands tightly in mine dragging her back to Daniel who was now holding the door open. I practically threw her in the car and walked around to the other side getting in. Daniel pulled away from the restaurant.

I stayed silent during half of the ride trying to find the right thing to say. I was so angry I didn't want to say the wrong thing and scare her. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration and turned to look at her.

"Why are you lying to me?" I kept my voice soft.

"Why are you so sure that I'm _lying_?!" her voice was shaky.

"You want me. I can see it." I said my trying to contain my anger.

She scoffed. "PLEASE! I'm suffocating, there's no room in here with your _huge_ ego." she said sarcastically.

I snapped my head glaring in her direction. She turned and looked out the window.

"Just answer me." I said trying to remain calm.

"I'm not lying. I don't know what to tell you."

_She is so fucking stubborn!_

I closed my eyes in exasperation. If she's going to push me away, fine.

"I guess that's it then." I whispered in defeat.

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"I don't go chasing women who belong to someone else. It's a universal rule, is it not?" I snapped.

"Yes. Yes, I guess it is." she replied looking out the window again.

"You sure you're going to stick with your answer?" she turned to look at me, my eyes hopeful. _Please, Lexi. Stop lying._

She closed her eyes preparing for her next lie. "It's the only reason why I agreed to see you tonight. I can't keep stringing you along. You needed to know why I didn't want to see you."

I balled my hands into fists, shaking. "I understand." I said my jaw clenched tight.

The Porsche pulled up next to her building and Daniel came around to open the door. She turned to look at me. "I'm sorry about dinner. Goodbye, Jackson." she said stepping out, walking away into her building.

I punched the seat in front of me repeatedly, my breaths coming harshly.

Daniel got back into the car and I leaned my head back bringing my hands up to my face. I closed my eyes trying to steady my breathing, riding the rest of the way back in silence.


	12. Chapter 12 - Jessica Bree Anderson

**Chapter 12**

_Jessica Bree Anderson – June 1, 2013_

"Jackson!" Bree came rushing up to me embracing me in a warm hug.

I laughed squeezing tight. "I missed you sis."

"I'm so happy to see you!" she said with tears in her eyes. "How have you been?" she asked taking my arm.

"Busy. How have you been?" I asked looking down with a smile.

"So great! I love my job, thank you for hooking it up, bro!" she said smacking my arm. One of our projects last year was for a new hospital in LA and I set her up with a job there in Pediatrics. "Is that all you packed?" she looked at my carryon.

I nodded. "Yea, well, I have stuff here. All I needed was my computer, and business related stuff."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I answered just now realizing it.

"Great! Buy me lunch!"

I laughed. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Sushi! There's a great place here, _Koi_, have you heard of it?!" she asked with a huge smile.

"Yea, let's go." I said swinging my arm around her neck.

After dropping my luggage off at my house we set out for Koi. We were seated right away and Bree started talking like she always did, the conversation had no end. She would start talking about one thing linking it to a different story which led to a whole new conversation. I laughed sitting there listening to her, she always knew had to pick up my spirits.

I kept looking down to check my phone. I've been hoping Lexi would call or text me, I have no idea why, but I remained hopeful. My heart felt empty again after that night at _The Capital_, I felt like something was missing. If she had the power to make me feel this empty I knew she had the power to piece me back together again, to make me feel whole again. The power to complete me…

"Jackson? Jackson, hello?" she waved her hands in front of my face.

"Huh? Sis, I'm so sorry. What'd you say?" I asked with a small smile.

"Hey, where'd you go?" she asked concerned.

"Nowhere, I was just checking my phone to see if Leah called at all with any questions. Brad's still pretty new to handling things while I'm not there." I said convincingly enough.

"Liar!" she called me out.

I closed my eyes. "Bree, don't." I said.

"Jackson, I'm your sister. You can tell me, what's going on?" she asked worry filling her eyes.

"I…"

She leaned in. "Yes. You what?" she urged me to go on.

"I think I've kind of met someone." I confessed tears pricking the corner of my eyes, stinging.

Her eyes lit up and her mouth dropped open. "Jackson, that's so great." She said reaching across the table to rub my arm. "What's wrong?"

"Is it too soon?" I asked. "I don't want to dishonor Ellie in any way. I loved her…so much. I love her _now_. But, there's something about this girl…"

"Hey…" she interrupted me pulling me from my guilty clouded thoughts. "I, more than anyone, know how much you loved Ellie. I loved her too, she was a sister to me. But, it's ok to let her go. She wouldn't want you to live alone forever. I mean you haven't seen _anyone_ these past few years, right?" she asked.

I shook my head. "That's the thing. _Because_ of Ellie, no one ever really appealed to me, until I met _this_ girl."

"Ok…So, what's the problem?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

I brought my face down to my hands. "She _hates_ me, Bree. _Despises_ me!" I said, my words muffled by my hands. I started rubbing my forehead and looked up at her. "What do I do?" I asked turning to her for answers.

She looked at me sympathetically. "Oh, my dear brother, you've got it bad." She said smiling. "It's so nice to see though, please don't feel guilty for opening your heart up again." Her eyes started to tear up. "I know your loss almost consumed you, maybe this girl is a blessing somehow? Sent to you from Ellie." She said wiping away the fallen tear.

I looked down clenching my jaw shut tightly and looked away. I cleared my throat. "I don't know what she is, but I want her, Bree. And I'm not going to stop until I get her. I'm giving her space right now I don't want to completely spook her. But, I will make sure to introduce you when things are in a better place." I promised her.

She reached up wiping away another stray tear with her napkin and quickly changed the subject. "So, are you ready for this thing tonight?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yea, I like my charity season. I love giving back."

She smiled proudly at me. "Today's charity is about the children, right?" she looked up at me.

"Yea, _Healthy Hearts_." I answered her.

"I was looking forward to this one the most, I am a pediatrician after all!" she said stuffing a roll her mouth with a smile.

* * *

I looked down at my phone again only to be disappointed. I sighed shoving it back into my pocket. _Come on, Lexi._

Stacey and her team worked in silence prepping me for this event. I looked over at Bree, she was getting her makeup done.

"Give her time." Bree said with a small smile.

"I don't think that's going to help." I answered sadly. "Almost done?"

"I think so." Bree said looking up at the girl doing her makeup.

"Yes, just about done." She said smiling up at me.

I nodded. "I'll be waiting outside, take your time, sis."

* * *

"Are you ready?" I asked Bree.

She smoothed her hands down her champagne colored strapless gown and nodded. "Ready! Let's go hand out your hard earned money." She said winking.

"Wait here." I laughed getting out and heading to her side of the car.

The limo driver held the door open for her and I reached my hand down to help her out. The photographers started taking their pictures and I nodded and smiled politely taking Bree along with me. They all shouted out how beautiful 'Jessica' looked and kept clicking away. We weaved our way through and made it inside.

"I'm never going to get used to that!" she said laughing.

I sighed. "You would if they were in your face every day." I replied.

Her phone started to ring.

She pulled it from her clutch and frowned looking down at the screen.

"It's work, hold on." She held up a finger answering the phone. "Jessica Anderson." She answered. Her eyes widened. "Calm down, Julie…Tell me what happened…Ok, well, where is she now?...I need you to call CPS right now, Julie." That caught my attention and I looked at her with a worried expression. She shook her head. "No, they can't take her. Follow protocol, Julie." She brought a hand up to her forehead. "I'll be right there."

I acted right away dialing our driver.

"Pull up." I said hanging up. "Come on, I'll take you." I said putting my arm protectively over her shoulders as we made our way back out to the limo. Once we were safely inside I turned to look at her. "What happened?" I asked.

"A child was brought in. Cuts, bruises and burn marks everywhere. The parents are trying to take her home but we have to call it in." she summed it up the best she could.

We were in front of the hospital and she barely waited for the limo to stop before breaking into a run toward the emergency room. She was holding the bottom of her gown as she ran, trying to get there before the parents took the child. I followed closely behind her, I couldn't run and get there for her to stop them since I didn't know where I was going so I did what I could and followed quietly.

I heard shouting coming from one of the rooms. And I ran in front of her to get there first. I looked down on the bed to find a little girl _covered_ in bruises, she couldn't have been any older than three. I felt my temper flare at the sight of her and I balled my hands into fists looking to the parents. The mother had matching bruises and the father looked wasted.

Bree came running in and her hands shot up to her face. "_Oh my GOD!" _she shook her head at the sight of the barely breathing child. "Julie, call CPS, right now." She directed. Julie nodded and headed out of the room and the father attempted to make his way over to Bree. My hand shot up clasping around his throat slamming him up against the wall.

"You touch her and you _die_!" I said through gritted teeth. "You beat your defenseless daughter to a pulp and you want to take her home? Why? To beat on her some more? She will _die_ if you do!" I said tightening my grip around his throat. He struggled, gasping for air, sputtering, attempting to break free.

"Jackson!" Bree shouted.

"What were _you_ doing during all of that?" I looked down at the wife. "You two don't deserve this child. I will see to it that she _never_ goes home with you ever again. Say goodbye." I released the coward and watched him fall to the floor.

Just then two officers walked in followed by someone who, I'm guessing, was with CPS and I quickly made my exit. I leaned up against the wall tears falling down my face and collapsed to the floor, burying my face in my hands. I felt Bree's hands on my shoulders.

"Jackson, it's ok." She said soothingly.

I shook my head. "Worthless piece of shits like them are blessed with a beautiful child while mine was just taken away from me? Why? Can you explain that to me, please?" I whispered through tears.

Bree was crying as she pulled me in for a hug. "Jackson…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" she said sobbing.

* * *

_June 15, 2013_

"Jackson, I need to talk to you." Bree said coming into my room. "What time is your flight, do you have time? She asked.

I looked down at my watch, 9:30. "My flight isn't until 11. I have a quick minute. What's up sis?" I asked zipping up my carryon.

"I want to adopt the little girl." She said looking down.

I stopped everything I was doing and turned to face her. I sat down on the bed. She looked to me for a reaction, nervously. I smiled at her. "Bree, that sounds great. You would be a great mother."

Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled back at me. "Do you think? You don't think I'm crazy?"

I shook my head slowly. "We are adopted children, we were lucky to have found our parents. This little girl will be very lucky to have found you. You're sure this is what you want though?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Absolutely! Oh, Jackson, I've fallen in love with her these past two weeks. I couldn't bear to see her go. I feel a strong connection to her, like she's _mine_." She said with a smile. "Does that make any sense?"

"Perfectly." I said. "I'll get you in touch with the right lawyers, don't worry about anything, sis." I said getting up to pull her into a hug and kissed the side of her head. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Jackson. You're the best." She said wiping her tears.

"Do you have a name picked out for her?" I asked.

"I think it's bad luck this early on, I mean I don't even have the legal paperwork in my hands…But, I was thinking the name of the hospital? But tweaking it just a little? Kali…Kali Hope Anderson." She said with a smile.

"That sounds perfect, Bree." I said rubbing her arm. "Everything will be fine, it will all work out. Don't worry."


	13. Chapter 13 - Contract

**Chapter 13**

_Contract – July 4__th__, 2013_

I saw the fireworks going off from my balcony. I've been so busy I totally forgot about the holiday. Between work and talking to Bree's lawyers about Kali was draining me, I could barely tell the day of the week anymore. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink when something caught my eye. A small envelope addressed from Stephen & Shana Moore. I tore it open, it was an _invitation_…

**Stephen & Shana Moore request the honor of your presence**

**In celebrating the 22****nd**** Birthday of their daughter**

**Lexi Isabelle Moore**

**On Friday, the fifth of July 2013**

**At six o'clock in the evening**

Tomorrow…It has been a month since I last saw Lexi. My heart started beating a mile a minute. I have to go, I have to see her. Why the fuck am I just now seeing this? I need to start paying more attention when Amanda hands me things.

I dialed Luna.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. How are you?" she answered.

"I'm fine, thank you, Luna. I was just calling to tell you I needed a tux for tomorrow."

"Alright, that shouldn't be a problem." She replied. "Do you have a specific brand in mind?" she asked.

"I _just_ need a tux. Anything will do."

"Ok, perfect. See you tomorrow, Mr. Anderson."

I just got an idea.

"No, wait."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Bring over your jewelry collection, too. Diamonds." I said.

"Ok, sure. Which would you like?"

"Necklaces." I answered.

"Will do, Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you, Luna." I said hanging up.

* * *

_July 5, 2013_

I was glad I never gave Stephen a definite answer yet, it gives me leverage. I would present her with a proposition she would _have to_ consider. _My _loyalty for _hers,_ I will tell her I won't sign until she does. Completely untrue, but she doesn't have to know that. She won't have a choice but to let me in. Seems pretty rash but I don't care, I have no other options left…

I heard someone at the door and looked down at my watch. Right on time, Luna.

I got up heading out of the study to the living room.

"Good evening, Mr. Anderson. Would you like to see your tux?"

"No, I trust you. I would like to see the jewelry though, if you don't mind." I said taking a seat on the sofa.

"Of course." She answered spreading out her collection, pointing out each of the brands, the quality of the diamond, etcetera.

I looked through her collection looking for the perfect one. I wanted something she could wear all the time. I didn't want her taking it off.

Then I found it.

"That one." I pointed down at the pear shaped diamond.

"Ah, the Cartier." She smiled. "…18K white gold chain, three carat diamond. What a lovely choice, lucky girl!" she beamed.

_Try telling her that…_

"Luna, can you do me a favor and standby for my call tomorrow? I may need you again. Women's clothes. She's about 5'8", with a small waist. I would guess that she wears a small for tops, size 3 in bottoms, 34C in bras, small in underwear, size 4 in dresses_. _Gather a bunch of stuff together, a full wardrobe, and I will let you know tomorrow. She blinked at me a couple times and quickly nodded her head.

"Of course, Mr. Anderson." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Luna. That will be all." I stood up dismissing her and bent over to pick up my tux.

* * *

Daniel pulled up to the house and I got out.

"I'll call you." I said before shutting the door.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and slowly walked the steps to the front door. I looked down at my watch, 7:00. I was a little late. I rang the doorbell and Shana greeted me. I smiled down at her lightly kissing her cheek.

"How are you, Shana?" I asked in greeting.

"I'm good! You look so handsome, Mr. Anderson! Come on in!" she stepped aside.

I stepped in and saw her right away. She must have just gotten here she was making her rounds greeting everyone. She looked stunning in the sexiest black cutout gown I have ever seen, it suited her. The dress bared her perfectly narrow waist, and a slit ran up toward her inner thigh…

_Oh my God…_ I have to shift my gaze elsewhere.

I looked to see she had an escort. Kellan Cooper was his name I believe. I met him when I was first introduced to Stephen he was an associate at the firm.

I watched as he bent down to kiss her in a very intimate spot below her ear. _I guess he was more than just her escort._

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to my daughter." Shana said.

"Oh, no need, Shana. Tend to your guests, I'll go introduce myself." I said reassuringly and walked away.

I saw a look of panic cross her face when her eyes locked with mine. A slow smile played across my face as I approached.

"Surprise…" I said mockingly.

I saw Mr. Cooper leaning in to whisper something to her and she answered him back shaking her head. Both of their attention shifted back to me with matching shocked expressions.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend, Lexi?" I asked politely.

"Boyfriend?" he was clearly confused. _I knew she was lying._

She glared daggers in my direction but I ignored it.

"She mentioned she had a boyfriend about a month ago, I'm assuming you're him?" I extended my hand out to him with a smile. He shook it and looked back down at Lexi.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Lex?" he turned to leave and Lexi closely followed behind.

I sighed shoving my hands back into my pockets. _What am I doing? She has feelings for this guy? _Then I saw a familiar face.

She walked over waving at me with a huge smile.

"Ms. Nichols, how are you?" I said returning her smile.

"You remember me? I'm flattered! I'm good, thank you. Have you seen Lexi yet?" her expression was a funny one. She was trying to protect her, _too late_.

I let out a small laugh. "I think her and Mr. Cooper headed out toward the balcony." I pointed in the direction.

Her expression changed again, full of concern. "Excuse me." she said walking away.

_What the hell is going on?_

I followed, heading toward the direction of the balcony. I heard them arguing so I stopped stepping off to the side of the door so they wouldn't see me.

"Lex! Holy shit, that guy is here—" I heard Harper. Then her tone changed. "What's wrong?" I wanted to turn around so bad but they would see me so I stayed hidden leaning my head against the wall.

"Harper, not now…Kellan, don't do this, _please…_"

_Please? Lexi Moore was begging…Never thought I'd hear it. And I'm not sure I like it._

"I'm not going to put my heart out on the line knowing there is someone else. I want you, Lex. But, I want all of _you_." He said to her.

_She talked about me with him, that's a good sign_.

"I won't share you with _anyone_, my heart can't take that." He finished saying.

I closed my eyes taking everything in.

"_Oh my god_, ENOUGH!" Harper shouted startling me, I opened my eyes again. I leaned in to get a better listen. "You obviously want to be with Kellan, just do what he asks, Lexi. You need to be able to talk about Eli with other people eventually. You can't keep the topic of him away under lock and key forever. He's gone, Lex."

_There was that name again._

"No." Lexi spoke out, her tone strictly set.

I saw Mr. Cooper walk right past me just then. He looked to be leaving the party.

_What the hell just happened?_

I heard Harper again. "_What is the matter with you, Lex_?! Are you so determined to live the rest of your life alone with just _memories_ of Eli? There are two guys inside that have showed interest in you, one out of the two you felt comfortable enough to open up to about Eli and you just pushed him away. If you could talk to one person about Eli that's definite progress, and I know asking you to talk about him again with someone else is a lot but it's a line you need to cross in order to get back to Kellan,_ if_ it's him you want. From what you've said about Jackson I gather there are some feelings there as well. But, Lex, you won't know _anything_ until you give Jackson an equal fighting chance. How is someone supposed to walk into the ring prepared to fight when you give their opponent more to work with than what you're giving them?"

_I knew I liked Harper._

"Don't you see where Kellan is coming from? He can't let go and be happy with you until you clear whatever this is with Jackson. The first step is to tell him, Lex. You don't have to give him every single detail, but he deserves at least an outline to your tragedy."

_I can't take this anymore…_

"Tell me what?" I stepped out of the shadows. They spun around to look at me, shocked expressions on both of their faces. "Tell . Me . What?" I asked again.

"Tell him, or I will." Harper warned.

"Harper, No!" she pleaded shaking her head.

_What the hell is it?_

I kept my eyes on Lexi, only on Lexi. She was crying pretty hard, wanting to keep Harper from sharing her story, whatever it was.

I watched as Harper started to spill it. She let out a deep breath closing her eyes bracing herself for what she was about to do. Then she opened her mouth to start and I watched as Lexi continued to try and stop her, but she ignored it, her eyes fixed on me.

"She lost her high school sweetheart in a bad car accident she was also involved in, she survived but he didn't. This all happened the same night she found out he had been unfaithful with a childhood friend of ours—"

"Harper, STOP!" I heard Lexi scream, pressing her hands against her ears. She started sobbing uncontrollably, and all of a sudden I wanted nothing more but to walk over and comfort her.

Harper closed her eyes, this time revealing a tear of her own letting it slide down her cheek. "You possess a lot of similar qualities to him that she just can't handle. They're not obvious similarities, but they're there, close enough to spook her. So she did what she does best and backed away from you before anything else could happen." She finished.

That explains _everything. _

"I did my part in telling you what you needed to know. You do with it what you will." She said walking toward the door but paused when she got next to me. "_Don't_ fuck around with my girl. She's not as tough as she wants you to think." She warned me.

_Yes, I definitely liked Harper._

I turned my gaze back to Lexi, she was shaking. She reached up drying her eyes with the back of her hand, and made her way back toward the door. I don't know what I was feeling, but it was something close to anger. I lost someone, too, in the _same_ given situation. She also possessed similar qualities to _my Ellie... _But, I didn't go screaming in the other direction.

This stops _now._

I grabbed her roughly by the arm dragging her to the nearby patio set.

"Sit." I directed shoving her down onto the seat. I felt my temper flaring and started to pace back and forth in front of her. "I told you. I fucking knew it! I knew you were lying to me." I said through gritted teeth. "You wasted a month of time we could have spent getting to know each other, because of what?" I growled. "You didn't trust me with knowledge of your past? I _told_ you, I _wanted_ to get to know you. Why'd you push me away? Am I _so_ horrible?"

She just sat there crying, not able to say anything. I pulled a chair out and setting it directly across from her. I reached up unbuttoning my jacket and took a seat leaning in to her, resting my elbows on my knees.

I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes trying to rein in my temper. Then I looked up into her eyes. "Now that I know the truth you no longer have a say in what happens here. Push me away as much as you'd like, I'm not going anywhere. The only reason I gave you space was because you said you belonged to someone else. I see during the time we spent apart you grew close to Mr. Cooper. I'm sorry to say that that is now over. We will get back that month you took from me whether you like it or not."

She looked up at me blinking. _She looked afraid_. She tried getting up again but I jerked her back down to her seat. _God dammit!_

"Stop running from me!" I shouted in frustration, my face was now inches from hers. "You need to allow yourself to open up to me if you want this process to be any easier." A switch went off inside of me and I spoke slowly. "But, let me tell you something, Lexi. Easy or not, either way it doesn't matter. You . are . mine."

She shook her head, that same look of fear crossing her face again. "You're crazy." she whispered.

"You have no choice. Your father has been after me the past few months, _before_ I met you, wanting to bring me on as a client to represent me and my empire. I'm a very rich man, Lexi. I would be bringing in a huge amount of business for him. I was already pretty set on signing with him, he's a very smart man, but now I'm sure of my decision. If you want me to sign with your father's firm you will sign a contract for me as well." Her eyes shot up to mine at the sound of that. She looked beyond confused.

"Me? Why? What contract?"

"One year with me. Those are the conditions. No way around it, either you sign it or you don't." I replied.

"You _are_ INSANE. One year?! My father's firm is thriving without you and your business he doesn't need you to keep it afloat." she snapped.

"I'm aware of how well he's doing. I wouldn't have considered signing with him if he wasn't great at what he did, Lexi. Why do you think he pursued me as hard as he did for the past couple of months? Think of what my business would do for his firm if I signed on as a client. Word will spread and he will soon hold every major client this city holds. Don't you want that for him?" I asked.

_Buy it, buy it, buy it_.

I sat watching her think about what I just said. She realized my point. "What are the details of my _contract_?" she asked.

_Thank God_.

"It's nothing crazy. Honestly, I didn't think I'd have need for it until I watched you with Mr. Cooper tonight. The contract is more of a promise." I said looking at her carefully.

"What promise?"

"Your promise to be faithful. Your _loyalty_, Lexi. That's all I want." I said leaning back in my chair.

I can't get to know her without her loyalty. I _needed_ her to agree to the terms. I know her and I have some strong bond I can't deny. There's something really special about her and I need to find out what it is. Without her loyalty it'll be impossible.

"Why me of all people? You say you're rich and powerful, so you have _everything_! Half of Miami, woman _or_ man, would swim over a sea of thumbtacks to get to you. Why can't you just let me be?"

"They don't matter to me." I answered.

"You don't know me."

"I know _enough_. And I only want to know you more. I want to get to know you in _every_ way possible. This is not a game, Lexi. I've never felt the need to be with someone as much as I feel the need to be with you. So don't … Don't push me away again." I pleaded.

"Six months." she said. "And then you can go find yourself another contract whore." She got up from her seat.

_A contract WHAT?!_

"Is that what you think this is is?!" I asked, furious. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that you'd be my whore. I can understand that signing away six months of your life over to me may come off that way. But, I don't see how else to get to know you without you running from me!" her words hurt me more than she will know. I never thought of her that way at all, I just _need_ to get to know her.

"I'm not moving in with you."

"I never asked you to. But I expect you to stay with me a couple nights out of the week. On the nights you choose to stay at your condo I'll be joining you." It wasn't a request, it wasn't a suggestion.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" she asked her eyebrows shooting up.

"I don't ask, Lexi. You know this."

"Learn." She said glaring at me.

I smiled nodding once. "I will try." I answered. Then my smile faded. "In return, I'd like for _you_ to try. Ease up on me a little bit. You've been so cold." I said looking into her eyes.

"I will try." she answered nodding.

_She just made me so happy, she has no idea._

I brought my hands down to her hips rubbing my thumbs over her soft skin and started to pull her toward me. "You look beautiful, Lexi. I didn't get a chance to tell you before, I'm sorry." I said kissing the very corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes at the feel of my touch, and her body started to shake softly.

_I fucking loved the way her body reacted to my touch. _

* * *

After what seemed like forever Lexi and Harper finally stepped out of the bathroom.

Harper looked at me and nodded. "Jackson."

"Ms. Nichols." I nodded back.

"Ew, _never_ again call me that. It's Harper." She corrected me.

I laughed and nodded again. "Ok, Harper it is."

And then in all seriousness she walked up to me. "I don't know what you said to win this one but you obviously did something right. She's special, Jackson. Don't take her for granted. She has been through enough."

I would _never, _I couldn't imagine hurting Lexi. I just didn't have it in me. "I would _never_." I said sliding an arm around Lexi's waist pulling her to my side.

She nodded. "Good. I'd hate to junk punch you for screwing up." She said winking at Lexi.

I laughed at her unexpected comment. "Harper, if I ever do hurt Lexi I would let you do whatever you deem necessary. Don't let me get away with it."

"You can count on that." She said. "I'm gonna go find Nick, Lex. You good here?"

"Yea, I'm good. Thanks Harper, I love you." She nodded giving her a hug. "I'll be out there in a little bit"

I walked up behind her planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Are you ok? Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm fine. I just don't know what I'm doing, Jackson. I don't know what happens from here, I hate having no control. I feel helpless."

"Just go with it. The more you think about it, the more you'll doubt it." I said suddenly nervous. I hope to God she doesn't back out on me.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"You sign." I replied softly running my hands up and down her arms.

"When? Where?"

"Tonight or in the morning at my house, it's in my study."

"Tonight?" she asked shocked. "You have it drawn up already? How often do you do this?"

"Never. I was planning to approach you tonight with this either way." I answered.

"Whatever happened to the 'universal rule'?"

"Like I said before, Lexi, you are the exception to the rule. I shouldn't have given you all that time though, that was a mistake made on my part. We could have dodged all of this drama tonight, it was unnecessary." I said turning her around to face me.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Kellan has been a good friend for as long as I have known him, I can't dodge him every day. I work with him, Jackson. Will that be a problem?"

I felt my stomach turn at the mention of his name, I thought about how his hands were all over her. They obviously shared something during our time apart, and I really wasn't comfortable with it at all.

"That depends, Lexi. Will you make it one?" I asked.

"No." she whispered.

"Will _he_ make it one?" I changed my question.

"I … I don't know, Jackson." _What?_ She looked up at me and saw my expression hardening at the sound of her answer. "I'm just trying to be honest with you, I honestly don't know." she explained.

"Like I mentioned before, your faithfulness and loyalty is what I want out of this arrangement. I understand your need to be professional in the workplace and I respect that. _If_ you keep to your word and do just that — keep all things professional. Don't give him reason to cause a problem for me, Lexi. I don't share what's mine." I said stroking her cheek trailing my thumb over her bottom lip. I haven't kissed her since that night…I leaned in to kiss her. _I forgot how soft her lips were._ I pulled away resting my forehead against hers.

"I really want this to work. Give it a fighting chance and we'll be fine, Lexi."

_I wanted nothing more than for this to work.._.

She nodded. "Ok."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I said leaning in to kiss her again.

Just when I didn't think she could top this moment for me she spoke up again.

"I'll sign tonight."

* * *

We said our goodbyes separately so no one would ask questions and then she met me outside by the car. We got in and set off for my house.

During the drive I caught her gazing out the window, a million miles away, thinking. It made me nervous, so I spoke up.

"Stay here with me. Stop letting your mind wander off, it'll only cause doubt." I said squeezing her hand.

"I'm here, Jackson." She reassured me squeezing my hand back gently.

I kissed her hand rubbing my thumb across the back of her knuckles. "You have built a wall around yourself the past few years. I'm going to try and bring them down the best I can, but you have to _let_ me. I want you to trust me, Lexi. I know trust is something to be earned, and I will earn it in time, I know. I just have to learn to be patient with you, and I will try my best. We will more than likely hit bumps later on down the road during our time together. Some days you will be so happy and on other days you will want to strangle me, but _no matter_ what happens you need to promise me one thing." I said looking into her eyes.

"What?" she asked me.

My mind wandered off to Ellie. "_Never_ run. S_tay_. You stay and fight, Lexi. Don't ever walk away from me."

"Jackson…"

"Just promise me, Lexi. It's an issue I have and it's really not worth pressing. No problem we have will be big enough for you to walk out without _talking_ to me first." _Shit! _My hands were shaking. I closed my eyes trying to keep them under control.

"Hey…stop it. Jackson are you ok?" she tried to pull her hand free but I just tightened my grip. She brought up free hand stroking my cheek. "I will promise to _try_, it's the best I can do. This is all pretty new to me, Jax. I can't start everything off by promising you _everything_ without knowing _anything_."

I smiled at the sound of the nickname she gave me. Ellie and I weren't really into nicknames or _any_ terms of endearment. I have no idea why…

"A nickname? I like it."

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice—"

"No, it's great. It feels like it's a step in the right direction, like you're starting to feel comfortable. It's a good sign, princess." her eyes widened at the sound of that.

"What'd you just call me?" she whispered tears filling up in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked panicked.

"Please don't call me that, Jackson." She looked away from me.

_No! Oh God, I'm so stupid._

"Shit. Lexi, I am so, so sorry. I had no idea."

"No, no I understand. How could you have known? It's ok really, just please don't say that again." She tried playing it off with a smile.

I wanted to kick myself in the face. We were making progress and I just ruined it.

* * *

After I saw her sign the contract I breathed out a sigh of relief. I feel like I can finally breathe again for the first time in a long time. I would never use it against her, but she doesn't know that. And her signing it just told me she was willing to try, and that was good enough for me.

This contract was merely a piece of paper, it meant nothing to me. No matter what happens I will sign with her father. I'm not a complete _asshole_…I just needed something for her to agree to. During our time together I will try my hardest for her to trust me enough so we won't have to have a piece of paper to hold us together. A time will come where she will _willingly_ want to be with me.

"Come, let's go to bed." I reached my hand down to her. She looked up at me in shock.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lexi

**Chapter 14**

_Lexi – July 5 – July 6, 2013_

"To _sleep_." I finished, laughing at her expression. "I'm not going to force you to have sex with me the minute you sign my contract. What kind of man do you take me for, Lexi?" I asked a little offended.

She took my hand blushing. "I'm sorry." She apologized embarrassed.

I looked down tilting her chin up to meet my face. "I'm not going to push you into anything you're not ready for. The time will come when you will trust me enough, I will promise to be patient until then."

I reached up pulling the straps of her dress down past her shoulders. She turned around to look at me. "What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes widened at me.

"You sleep in your underwear, don't you?" I asked confused.

"Yes, but—" _she doesn't trust me._

"Trust me, Lexi." I said pulling her dress all the way down letting it fall to by her feet.

_Fuck._

"It's just, my bra is backless. The only thing holding it up are the adhesive strips on the sides, I can't sleep in it, Jackson."

_What did she say? I didn't even hear her._

"Hello, Jackson?" All of a sudden her bra was gone.

I snapped my eyes back up to hers.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked looking at her in shock.

_Good God what was she thinking? I could attack her at any moment._

She laughed at me. "Didn't you hear me at all? I can't sleep in that it'll end up falling off at some point through the night anyway." she shrugged.

I looked down at her body again. "God, Lexi, you are beautiful." I took a step toward her and stopped. "I can't." I shook my head.

_No way in hell. I can't. _

"I can't, baby. I won't be able to control myself if I take another step forward." I said taking a step back.

_Another term of endearment…_It came out so naturally when I was around her.

She reached out grabbing me by my jacket, pulling me toward her. She started unbuttoning the buttons one by one and bit down on her lower lip. _Oh my God, I'm going to fucking lose it. _She opened my coat sliding it down my arms and it fell to the floor. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. _Think of something, anything…_

"It's a good thing I've had a lot of practice with self-control then." She said against my lips and started on the buttons of my shirt. I let out a low groan shaking my head. _It hurt, it really hurt._ She smiled. She got to the last button and peeled it down my arms letting it fall by my jacket. I caught her staring at my chest, I couldn't help but smile. I pressed her against my chest and took her mouth in mine. I bent down picking her up leading her to the bed and gently set her down, I was careful not to break contact following closely, crawling on top of her. My hands started making its way all across her body, greedily exploring every part and every curve of her. I swung her legs around my waist and pushed myself against her causing her to moan into my mouth, vibrating through me. I was about to lose control, I _need _to stop.

Just then she rolled me over to my back trailing kisses down my chest. She unbuttoned my pants and peeled them off throwing them to the floor. _Oh, FUCK!_ She brought her hands up to my briefs and started to tug them down and I stopped her.

It _physically _hurt, but I stopped her. We were moving too fast, I didn't want to scare her.

"Lexi." I said closing my eyes still trying to catch my breath.

"Shhhh." she kissed the spot above the lining of my briefs.

"_Fuck_!" _Stop, stop, stop!_

She tugged at my boxers again taking them off.I closed my eyes trying to take control of my breathing. Then I felt her mouth close around me and I lost it, grabbing her hair in my hands. She started to pick up her speed sucking harder as she went, my hands gripped tighter around her hair and I pushed myself further in until I felt myself at the back of her throat. She let a low moan and I felt the vibration from her throat at my tip. _I'm going to fucking come!_

"Lexi, _JESUS FUCK_, stop now I'm going to come in your mouth if you don't." I shouted. She didn't stop, she just went faster, sucking harder, stroking me. I sat up crying out as I released into her mouth.

She looked up at me with a smile. "Mmmm." she said in a mocking tone.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You are a piece of work, you know that?" I grabbed her by the waist and she squealed, giggling. "That was fucking amazing. How—?"

"When you date the same guy for years without sex you kind of get good at the other stuff." she answered my question with a wink. "And you left without letting me return the favor that night in my room."

"I played out possibilities of how this night would end in my head and that didn't even come close. You're amazing." I ran my hands down her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't hurt me, Jackson." She said out of nowhere.

"Lexi, I would _never_ do anything to hurt you intentionally. You know that, don't you?"

She smiled, falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Lexi in my arms. _Lexi is here, I can't believe it._ I can't begin to describe how happy it makes me to wake up next to her. I slowly got up as quietly as I possibly could and grabbed my cell phone walking into the bathroom.

I dialed Luna.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" she answered.

"I need you to come today. When can you be here?"

"I could be there in an hour."

"Perfect, see you then." I hung up.

I set out a tooth brush for Lexi and started to brush my teeth and took a quick shower. I dried off and got dressed then walked out toward the kitchen.

"Hello, Jackson, good morning!" Amanda greeted.

"Shhhh!" I brought a finger to my mouth. "I have a guest. I want her to sleep. Can we start the coffee?" I asked sitting at the bar.

Amanda looked at me with a shocked expression, she stood frozen in place.

I laughed. "Amanda. Coffee?" she snapped out of it shaking her head.

"Right. Coffee, I'm sorry." She said turning around.

She set two hot mugs in front of me and I walked it back over to the room. She was still sleeping peacefully when I got to the room. I smiled walking over holding the mug by her face and her eyes blinked open. I leaned down to kiss her but she jumped up away from me.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Morning breath, stay away from me." she said laughing.

Then I watched her take off running to the bathroom with the sheet wrapped around her body. I was looking out at the water when I heard her brushing her teeth by the door, I turned around to look at her. She looked so _cute_.

"Shirt." she said with her mouth full.

I laughed. "What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I said with hand cupping my ear walking toward her.

She giggled. "I . need . a . shir—" I ripped the sheet from her before she could finish, baring those beautiful breasts. I just sighed staring at her. "JACKSON!" She sputtered, toothpaste flying everywhere. She covered her breasts with her free arm. _I think we're past that. _She turned around heading back toward the bathroom to rinse out her mouth and came out scowling.

I continued to gawk at her perfect body, my eyes trailing down to her black lace panties. "God dammit, Lexi, are all the panties you own black and lacy?" I couldn't stop staring.

"Mostly." she answered with a straight face.

I let out a tortured sigh. "Well that's just great." I sat at the edge of the bed. She giggled walking over straddling my lap swinging her arms around my neck and started freely running her fingers through my hair. I looked down at her now openly naked chest and felt a little light headed.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." she laughed starting to get up.

I grabbed her by the waist and planted her firmly back down onto my lap smiling up at her. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought_.

* * *

_August 5, 2013_

I brought my hands up running my hands through my hair. I was with her just yesterday but I was going crazy craving her touch. Thinking back on the memories didn't help any, it just made me want her more.

I brought my phone out again.

**Jackson: Missing you…**

I missed her so much…I really needed to see her.

My phone chirped with a message. I wasn't actually expecting her to respond, I quickly looked down at the screen.

**Lexi: Jackson, please stop. Is this a business emergency?**

**Jackson: No, I miss you, baby. Let me see you, **_**please?**_

**Lexi: Leave me alone, Jackson. **

**Jackson: Never.**

**Jackson: I will win you back, Lexi.**

**Jackson: You can't push me away forever…**

**Lexi: Don't force me to change my number.**

**Jackson: What does that matter? I know where to find you.**

**Jackson: I'm not giving up on you, baby. I won't.**

I grabbed my office landline and dialed Nick.

"Nick Johnson." He answered.

"Nick, come to my office, please."

"Be right there." He clicked off.

A few minutes later, a knock came from my door.

"Come in, Nick." I called out leaning back in my chair.

He walked in and took a seat across from me.

"What's up, man?" he asked looking at me.

"What happened with Lexi this morning, tell me everything."

"Ummm…"

"Nick. As your boss I command you to tell me."

"You're going to pull that card? Really?" he laughed. "Well, you weren't coming in. I started freaking out, so naturally I called Amanda. But, she said she couldn't get you out of bed, so I raised the level of my freak out, which led me to calling Lexi. Then _she_ freaked out when I said you hadn't come in at all and that you were ignoring all business calls. It was late in the afternoon! I was desperate man, I'm sorry. Is she pissed? Are you pissed?" his eyes widened.

I laughed. "Not at all." I shook my head. "Grateful, actually…You're the only reason she's talking to me at all. She's afraid I'm going to lose my company, you must have gone full on bitch mode." I started laughing again.

"Could you blame me? This company is everything to you, it's all you have."

"That all changed once Lexi entered my life, Nick. I need her to know that. But, she won't listen to me."

He looked sympathetic, but that wasn't good enough.

"I need you to talk to Harper, Lexi listens to Harper. She was the reason Lexi gave me a chance in the first place. Both of you as a couple have a weird control over our relationship. I need you to meddle."

"Are you _crazy?_ Did her junk punching you affect your ability to calculate? She doesn't want you anywhere near Lexi right now, man." I started to say something but he held up his hands. "She knows that you're no longer the cheating husband she thought you were but she still doesn't want you near Lexi, she doesn't like seeing Lexi hurt like this. She will _kill_ me if I step over any lines." His eyes were wild, frantic. "I'm scared of her! _Please_ don't make me do that, Jackson." He begged.

"Lexi has been the only good thing in my life since I lost my wife and child, Nick. I can't live without her. _Please_."

He let out a whine. "You _asshole_! I'm going to die. She's going to _kill_ me."

"Wait, no, scratch that. I have a better idea." His eyes lit up with relief. "I'm going to throw you and Harper a party at my house, for your engagement."

His face fell again. "We have been engaged for the past _eight months_, Jackson." He pointed out.

"Yes, but you're new to the company. And you're being promoted to my second in command. We need to celebrate that, too. Maybe it'll get me back in Harper's good graces." I said my eyes lighting up.

Nick dropped his face into his hands. "Dude, she has _always_ been Team Lexi. She never fails her, _ever_. She would kill _me_ just to please her." He said shaking his head. "Your plan sucks, bro."

"It's a _plan_. It's all I've got. Are you in or not?" I asked balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at him. "You dropped your ball, Nick." I balled up another one laughing and threw it at him again. "Oh wait, there goes the other one." I said holding my side as I continued to laugh at him.

Nick laughed and then his face quickly grew serious.

"You think this shit is funny, man? Lexi is scarier than Harper." My face fell at the sound of that. "Yea…_Imagine that_, and then laugh at me. You DICK!"

"Whatever. I'm going to throw it this Friday. You need to tell Harper its happening, _have her talk to Lexi!_ Tell her your job depends on it."

"To party?" he asked in disbelief.

"Leah, come in here please." I buzzed her from the intercom.

She came walking in. "Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"We're throwing Nick and his wife Harper a late engagement party, and to celebrate his promotion. Please make it happen by Friday."

"Right away." She answered walking back out.

* * *

_July 6, 2013_

I gave her a tour of the house at her request and turned around to see she wasn't behind me. _Where the hell did she go?_ I set off looking for her. I went to the last hallway we were at and found her by _the_ room, jiggling the doorknob with a frown.

"Not that room." I pulled on her hand gently.

"Why? What's in there?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get something to eat."

Amanda fixed us breakfast omelets and I sat eating quietly. I couldn't get the image of her at that door out of my head. I can't let her in that room, ever. She wouldn't understand. I don't even know how I would begin to explain that room to her, I don't even know if she knew I was married before. That room held memories for me that I can't explain, it was too painful.

"Thank you Amanda. That was delicious!" she said pulling me from my thoughts.

"What now?" she asked looking up at me.

I looked at my watch. "My personal shopper is coming by in half an hour to take down your measurements." I lied.

"Um why?"

"To get you stuff to keep here."

"Jackson, I have stuff I can _bring_ here." She said her voice impatient.

"There's no need for that, it's no big deal Lexi, let it go."

"Jackson—"

"Lexi, stop." I turned my head looking at her. "Just let me take care of you." I said slowly. She looked away, annoyed. I grabbed her chin tilting her head up to look at me. "You need to let me take care of you. I understand you're not used to this but you need to learn to accept it. I'm not backing off this one. Learn to like it, Lexi." I released her chin and got up collecting our plates taking them to the sink. I closed my eyes breathing out, clutching the edge of the sink.

"Lexi…" I turned around to apologize but she was gone.

I freaked out running to the room and heard the shower water running. I breathed a sigh of relief sitting down at the edge of the bed. I heard the water shut off and just sat there staring down at my hands. I didn't mean to snap at her, I'm just really sensitive about that room…

I felt her staring at me. She walked over bringing her hand up to my cheek, still in her towel. I leaned into her touch and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm sorry." I said resting my face against her stomach.

"For what?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to snap at you back there. I'm an idiot, forgive me."

She laughed. "Snap? Hardly! That was nothing, Jax, don't apologize for that." she said running a hand through my hair and then down rubbing my back.

I let out a breath I was holding and tightened my arms around her. _She called me Jax again. _I sat there holding her, not wanting to be _anywhere_ else but here. Then I heard someone knocking on the door. _Dammit, Luna!_ I stood up sliding my arm around her waist.

"Come in." I snapped.

Luna walked through the door with her team carrying all the things I told her to gather together. Lexi snapped her head up burning holes through the side of my face. I ignored it tightening my hold around her waist.

"MEASUREMENTS?!" she snapped.

"I couldn't have you walking around my _tiny_ house in my clothes all day now could I?" I retorted, _avoiding_ any eye contact. "Luna DeMarco, meet Lexi Moore. Lexi, Luna." I introduced them. Lexi awkwardly reached out to shake her hand.

"Shall we get started?"

"Please." she quickly answered.

I sat down on the couch and picked up a paper.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?"

We ended up back in the entertainment room when she started aimlessly wandering around the house.

"Why is that in here?" I looked back to see what she was talking about and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "I feel like it belongs in a more open area, somewhere where everyone can see it. It's really beautiful." she said looking at the piano.

"I …" I thought back to that day, when I played for Ellie and felt our Gummy Bear kick for the first time. How we made love right there on the bench…I cleared my throat. "I don't play anymore, that's why I had it brought in this room." I kept the explanation brief.

"You play? Jackson, that's wonderful! How come you don't play anymore?" she asked.

Tears started stinging my eyes. "It brings up bad memories." I remained vague. "Do you play anything?" I asked attempting to shift the attention back to her.

"Yes, my mother was one of those people that put their daughters through every talent lesson as a child. I play piano too, but not as much as the guitar."

_Impressive._

"Is that so?" I laughed at the image of her throwing fits as a child about all the lessons her mother forced her to take. "What other lessons has she put you in?" I asked curious.

She sighed. "Well, you already know about the piano and guitar. Singing, gymnastics, ballet and dance were the other ones I took as a child. I loved all of them equally, but, out of all of them, dancing was the one that really seemed to stick with me. Despite what others may think I really did enjoy all of those lessons, every last one of them, I wasn't actually _forced_ into them or anything."

_So I was wrong. She was passionate about music…Like Ellie…_

_I would give anything to hear her sing._

I picked up the guitar next to the piano and held it out to her.

"Can you play something for me?" I asked with a smile.

"In exchange for nothing? That hardly seems fair." she said with a frown. "I'll tell you what, Jackson. The day you can play for me," she nodded toward the piano and my stomach dropped. "I will play for you. Maybe even _with_ you?" she said excitedly.

_I don't know if that day will ever come._

"It's a deal." I said softly with a small smile. I saw a huge smile breakout on her face and it hurt me to have to disappoint her. "Don't hold your breath though." I warned.

I saw her frown at the sound of that. "Judging by this huge piano, I think it's safe to say that playing was a big part of you. I don't know why you don't play anymore, Jackson. But, I hope you reconsider taking music out of your life. Playing the piano should be what makes you happy, not what makes you sad. Whatever this negative thing is that you're linking to your playing, it can't be right." she said kissing my cheek. "I _believe_ you will play again."

* * *

After our talk this afternoon I decided to attend the charity event at the Miami City Ballet Center, she obviously loved the arts and I didn't want to deprive her of it. I just didn't want her to have to deal with the paparazzi yet, I knew they'd be there tonight. I had a bad feeling…

I walked toward the bedroom carrying the Cartier box, I've gotten really lost in my time with her I didn't find the perfect time to give her her gift. I heard her humming once I entered the room. She had a beautiful voice, _enchanting_. I walked further in stopping at the door of the bathroom. She was humming an old Alicia Keys song rubbing the tattoo on the inner part of her right wrist. She looked so _sad, _clearly reminiscing about something continuing to hum.

I cleared my throat and tried pulling her out of it, I didn't want to see her so sad.

"That was beautiful, Lexi."

She jumped at the sound of my voice. "I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"You were humming an old Alicia Keys song, you have a beautiful voice." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

She laughed shaking her head. "Was I? I have been told I do that a lot."

"You have to sing for me one day." I said watching her working on her hair and makeup.

She turned to look at me shaking her head. "I don't sing for anybody. Just in private." I nodded, I couldn't press the issue any further, that would make me a hypocrite.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded. "I think so." Looking through the collection of necklaces Luna brought over earlier she reached out picking one.

"Not that one." I shook my head

"No? Which one then?" she took a step back looking at the collection.

I pulled out the wrapped box and held it out in front her. "Happy Belated Birthday, Lexi. I wanted to give this to you yesterday but I never got the perfect moment to give it to you."

She gasped when she opened the box. "My God, Jackson!"

"Do you like it?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course, I love it! Will you?" she asked turning around. "_Now_ I'm ready." she said with a smile.

_Please, let this go smoothly,_ I prayed. She just freaked out about the paparazzi in the car. Already a bad sign…I walked around the car to Lexi's side and took her hand helping her out of the car. She had a look of panic in her eyes and I pulled her in close to me.

"Breathe, baby." I said reassuringly to Lexi.

She looked up at me and her eyes softened up a little. The public hasn't seen me out with anyone but Bree since Ellie's accident. There was no telling how they would take seeing me with Lexi tonight. I was so nervous but I needed to stay calm for Lexi.

I turned to face the cameras firmly holding onto Lexi's hand keeping her behind me, protectively, the whole time. I waved and smiled for the cameras being as polite as I could be and walked toward the entrance. I was so nervous but tried like hell to stay calm for Lexi's sake, I squeezed her hand lightly.

"_Who are you hiding back there?"_

"_What is her relation to you?"_

"_Give us a name, Jackson!"_

"_Where did you meet her?"_

I continued to smile politely walking through the crowd, pulling her quickly along with me.

"_Is she your girlfriend?"_

"_What about Ellie?"_

I stopped dead in my tracks at the mention of her name. _Fuck! _I felt my jaw tense and continued, pulling her along faster this time. I felt her slow, hesitating at what the reporter said. _No…_I gripped her hand tighter pulling her to my side and I slid my arm around her waist walking her inside the building.

I kept walking forward not looking down at her, I couldn't. I was angry, how dare they ask me such a personal question. _In front_ of my guest, what the hell were they thinking?

"Are you ok?" I asked, my voice coming out a little rough.

"I'm ok. Are _you_ ok?" she wanted me to explain about Ellie. I didn't.

"I'm fine, they're about to start let's take our seats."

The show started and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I was seeing red, I was so angry. I was shaking balling my hands into fists, clenching and unclenching my jaw…Thank God, this theater was dark, I didn't want her to see me like this.

The drive back was a silent one and it started to make me uneasy so I broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"It was fine." She wouldn't look at me since we left.

The silence was unbearable, I felt like I was going crazy. I needed her to talk to me. I was starting to panic.

"Lexi…"

The car came to a complete stop and she quickly got out. I watched as she made her way back into the house.

_What the fuck, Lexi…_I hung my head down running a hand through my hair and punched the seat in front of me. I quickly got out going after her. She wasn't in our room when I walked in. _Where the fuck is she?_

I saw her heading down the other hallway toward the spare bedrooms and I ran after her. "Lexi!" I shouted.

She ducked into one of the rooms slamming it behind her but I stopped it in time, forcing my way in.

"Leave me alone, Jackson!" she turned away from me. She was furious, her voice was shaking.

"_FUCK_ NO! What are you doing in this room?" I looked around confused.

"I'm sleeping in here."

"The hell you are, Lexi. Stop this shit, right now!" I snapped.

She headed to the bathroom to take her earrings off and I followed her.

"I don't want to be near you right now, let alone all night. Please, just leave me be." She said turning around heading back out to the bedroom. I reached out grabbing her arm.

"Can you stand still for one fucking second, I'm not gonna go chasing you around my damn house, Lexi."

"Jackson, I don't want to say something I don't mean. If you don't want me to leave this house tonight you need to let me be alone in this room. I don't want to be near you." Tears started filling her eyes.

My heart dropped when I heard her threaten to leave. This can't happen to me again.

"Lexi, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Just get out, _please_."

She turned leaving me in the bathroom and walked toward the bed hanging her head crying. My heart tore in two. It hurt to see her like this I _knew _something like this was going to happen tonight. I walked up to her placing my hands lightly on her shoulders.

"Lexi…"

She snapped back around pulling away from me. "Don't touch me, Jackson! Kellan would _never_ have done this to me! It wasn't this complicated with him he never would have put me in the position you put me in tonight, I was humiliated!" My stomach turned at the sound of her comparing the two of us. But, I deserved it. I had nothing to say in my defense.

"Get out!" she was pushing me toward the door. I stood my ground not budging, I wasn't about to leave her in here by herself. She started to get angrier pushing me, shoving me and then balling her hands into fists hitting me repeatedly on the chest. "Get out, get out, get out!" she screamed. I held her hands to my chest, tears pricking at the corner of my eyes and she collapsed to the floor continuing to cry hugging her legs to her chest.

_God, Ellie, what do I do? I can't tell her…_

I bent down picking her up, placing her gently on my lap. I just sat there holding her close to me. "I know how you must feel. I warned you about them, they can be ruthless, they will do or say anything to get a reaction out of me."

"You said you would protect me."

"I know baby, I know. I fucked up. That's why I was a thousand miles away tonight, I was so angry I didn't know what to do. I wanted today to be a good day for you, I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say, I was so disappointed in myself. I didn't know what to do to make this right.

"Why can't you just tell me who she is? Who is she?"

_Any question but that, I can't answer that…_

"Lexi, I don't want to discuss my past. I'm with you _now_ that's all that should matter. I've never felt anything for anyone the way I feel for you and it scares me. I don't want to taint our new relationship with details from my past. _Please_ try to understand where I'm coming from. _She_ is in my past, I promise you." I said kissing the side of her head.

_I'm sorry, Ellie…_

"There's absolutely no one else in your life right now?"

"_NONE_." I answered right away.

"Then I will let it go…" she said. I breathed out at the sound of that.

I kissed her lightly on the lips. "Will you come back to our room now?" I asked.

She nodded and I picked her up, carrying her all the way back to _our room_.

I went straight to the bathroom setting her gently down on the counter. I pulled her shoes off one by one and reached out taking out a few cotton pads wetting them with makeup remover solution and started gently wiping the makeup off her eyes. She still looked so heartbroken and it really ripped me apart to see her so sad. I walked away to start filling the tub.

I loved Ellie, I will always love her and she will always remain in my heart. But, I _needed_ Lexi. More than I have ever needed anyone. I can't go back to a life without her…She helps me feel fuller, happier. I can't give that up now. I can't. I didn't realize it when I met her but I can see it now…I've been _waiting_ for her all this time to find me, to drag me out of the darkness. She brought me back out into the light. I could never let her go, nor could I ever leave her…_ever._

I walked back over to her unbuckling her belt and untying her halter pulling it down past her chest and gently picked her up to pull it the rest of the way down. I stepped back bringing my hands up to my tie loosening it and got undressed. She watched me, continuing to cry. I walked over to kiss her tears away and leaned down to pick her up, cradling her to me taking her into the tub with me. I leaned her back against my chest and felt her body go limp, relaxing. I reached behind me grabbing the hanging washcloth squeezing some soap onto it and then started to gently scrub her down from head to toe, making sure not to miss a spot. I saw a tear slowly sliding down her cheek and kissed it away, trailing kisses from the side of her head down to her shoulders wrapping my arms tightly around her. I could pull her as close as my body will allow me but it still wouldn't be close enough.


	15. Chapter 15 - Love

**Chapter 15**

_Love_

_July 8, 2013_

I felt much closer to Lexi now, I'm learning a little more about her. She was really starting to open up, I know how hard it must be for her but she's trying and I can see it. I don't remember allowing myself to be this happy in the longest time...Her smile did that to me. Her smile, her laugh her touch, I was addicted to it all now. I never did stand a chance against Lexi, I'm in _trouble_.

It has only been three days since Lexi came back into my life, but my feelings for her were so intense. I was thinking about her all the time, wondering what she was doing, if she ate anything, if she missed me at all…I couldn't concentrate on any of the paperwork in front of me. I was useless today. I miss her, so much. I don't want her to think I'm crazy but I just can't help it. I picked up my phone.

**Jackson: I miss you babe, how's your day going?**

**Lexi: I miss you, too. It's … going, I guess. How's yours?**

**Jackson: Really dull, I can't concentrate on anything. I can't wait to see you.**

**Lexi: Me too, Jax. I gotta get back to work though. I'll leave you to make your millions. I'll see you soon.**

**Jackson: Don't forget to text me when you're about to leave.**

_I absolutely hated the fucking weekdays._

A knock came at my door.

"Come in." I called out.

"Knock knock!" I heard brad but saw a tabloid magazine he was holding out in front of me. There was some bullshit story printed on it with Lexi's picture linking her to me. He had a smile on his face. I shook my head with a smile.

"Get that out of my face, man."

"Who _is_ this? She's hot! I would love to—"

"Get back to work, Brad." I cut him off. I couldn't say anything else, I know Lexi wanted to keep things low key for now.

"They've linked the two of you in a _couple_ of stories, you need to get Alan Davies on this quick if you don't want them bothering this poor girl any further." He advised in a more serious tone.

I nodded. "Yea, I was planning to talk to him soon."

"Wanna do lunch?"

I looked down at my watch, 2 o'clock. Kind of late, but I haven't eaten anything.

"Yea, let's go." I got up grabbing my jacket and told Leah I'd be going out to lunch.

I pulled my phone out dialing Lexi. Voicemail. _Strange_.

She must be in a meeting.

I sat through lunch only _half_ there, my mind kept wandering back to Lexi. I looked down at my phone to see she hasn't called me back yet. I frowned excusing myself leaving Brad at the table to call her again. Voicemail _again_. _What the hell, Lexi_.

This was really starting to get to me…My mind started wandering back to the night of Ellie's accident. When I couldn't reach her...

I tried calling her again. Voicemail. _Fuck!_

I returned to the table, Brad looked at me funny.

"You ok, man? You look…off."

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"What is it, if it has to do with the company, maybe I can help?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with that." I replied, I waved the waitress over and asked for the check. "I'm gonna drop you off back at the office, I need to do something." I said signing the credit card slip. "Let's go." I got up and headed for the door.

I followed Brad up to the office to ask Leah if she had heard anything. The elevators opened to my floor and I walked up to Leah's desk to see her jump up and saw her furiously clicking out of her web browser.

"Leah, stop!" I ordered walking around her desk to see what she was looking at.

She was reading one of the gossip sites, which wasn't unusual. I have her do this when she gets an internet alert with a new story about me so she could contact Alan Davies when necessary. So what's the problem?

"Pull it back up." I took a step back.

"Mr. Anderson…"

"DO IT!" I shouted making her jump.

She pulled up an article with Lexi's picture. She was having lunch at _The Red Room_ with her parents. I saw someone sitting across from her. _Who the fuck is that? _I looked down at my watch, it was 3:30. She should be there right now.

"I'm going out."

I found Daniel already waiting since I told him I wouldn't be long. I got into the backseat and he headed toward the firm. I barely waited for him to stop the car in front of the building before I quickly got out of the car and headed to the elevators.

The doors opened to their floor and I was greeted by a shocked receptionist.

"Mr. Anderson! How can we help you today?" she asked nervously.

"Lexi Moore. Is she in?" I asked looking around.

"N-No…She went out to lunch with her family and Mr. Cooper. Can I take a mess—"

"Mr. Cooper?!" I shouted.

She jumped at my sudden outburst. "Yes, they should be back any minute." She answered with her hand over her heart.

"I'll wait." I said pacing in the waiting room trying Lexi's phone again. Voicemail. I _almost_ threw my phone against the wall. I needed to calm down. My breaths grew heavy, I could barely contain my anger.

I heard the elevator doors open up and saw her standing next to _him_.

"What brings you by, Mr. Anderson?" Stephen walked up with a smile. Lexi ran hiding behind her father. _So, she was dodging my calls then. Why?_

"I wanted to come by in person to schedule a meeting to sign with your firm." I said glaring at Lexi.

Shana screamed bringing her hands up to her face and jumped to hug me. I managed to pull off a smile in Shana's direction but the anger never left my eyes.

"Do you mind if I schedule the meeting through Ms. Moore?" I nodded toward Lexi. "I feel more comfortable with her because she'll be handling the paperwork anyway." I asked, my eyes burning into hers.

"Of course." He said right away. "Honey? Will you take Mr. Anderson into your office to take care of that, please?"

Mr. Cooper stood quietly with his hands in his pockets, looking to Lexi, to me and then back to Lexi. He had a confused expression on his face. Probably wondering why Lexi won't tell her parents about us, I'm beginning to wonder the same thing. And then the realization hit me, _she could possibly still carry feelings for Kellan Cooper_. That nearly drove me insane. I looked over at Mr. Cooper again staring at _my_ girl. I could fucking kill him for looking at her.

"Yes sir. This way, follow me, please." she nodded her head in the direction of her office.

I started walking toward Lexi, my eyes never leaving him. He was still watching her. I balled my hands into fists, debating whether I should swing. I looked over at Lexi and quickly decided against it, she looked scared. If I acted out here in front of everyone she would never forgive me. I walked over following her to her office.

She walked in holding the door open for me and I stepped inside turning around to face her. She closed the door and turned running right into me.

"Oh, Jesus!"

"What the _fuck_, Lexi? Seriously? On your first day back?" I said barely able to contain my anger. "Do I mean _nothing_ to you?" I thought we were past all this bullshit, the past few days were really good between the two of us. I just don't understand.

"Jackson, stop, what are you talking about?!" she walked around me toward her desk.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you, I've been worried sick! Imagine my surprise when I caught my _assistant_ reading about you going out to lunch with 'some guy' and your family on one of those horrendous gossip sites." I started walking up to her.

She held her hands out in front of me. "Jackson… Just…"

She smells like vodka. _What the fuck?! It's only 4 o' clock! _

"Have you been drinking?"

"I needed _something_ amusing to get me through that lunch. It wasn't my plan to invite Kellan, my father did. He's practically part of the family. He's been with my father since day 1, Jackson. Jesus fucking Christ, I signed a _contract_ for you! What else am I supposed to do?" she brought her hands up burying her face in her hands.

"Why did you leave your phone?" I asked calming down a little.

"I _for-got_ it, Jackson. You know a mistake? Things people make from time to time?! Listen, I can't do this right now. I need you to leave." She said rubbing her forehead.

_What? No…_

"Lexi…"

"This is my place of_ work_, Jackson! You don't get to barge in here accusing me of being unfaithful to you. Especially when I committed it to writing _knowing_ my father's chances of bettering his business was on the line. You didn't just accuse me of being unfaithful to you but to my father as well. You have no idea how much I didn't want to be at that lunch with Kellan today. How I sat there worrying about you the whole time, knowing I forgot my phone and how worried you would be if you tried to call while I wasn't here." She started to cry.

I took a step forward bringing my hands up to her face, but she turned her head away from my touch. I fucked up _again_. I just didn't know what else to think, I freaked out.

"Leave, Jackson. And don't be at my house when I get there. I need to be alone tonight."

I ran a hand through my hair and decided against saying anything more. I didn't want to discuss it here in the office. Right now, I needed her to calm down a little and I would wait for her at her condo.

"Keep your phone on you at all times. _Please_, Lexi." I leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Please tell your father I'll be here at noon tomorrow to sign." And then I turned to leave.

* * *

"Daniel, don't wait for me, I'll see you tomorrow." I said when I saw her getting out of her dad's car. I quickly got out and walked up behind her.

"Lexi…"

"_FUCK_! Jesus Christ, JACKSON!" her hands shot up clutching her heart.

"I'm sorry I had to hide from your dad. This could be avoided if you would give me a key?" I said tilting my head off to the side to look at her.

"What are you doing here, Jackson? I told you not to come."

"I was wrong today, I know. I'm just someone completely different when it comes to you, Lexi. I can't bear the thought of you with someone else, it drives me crazy." I felt my stomach turning at the thought of the two of them together earlier today.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Jackson. It's too much, _all_ of it."

She wouldn't look at me as she stood fiddling with her keys.

"Look at me and say that."

She shook my head.

"Look at me, Lexi."

"I can't." she said crying.

"Why?"

If she was going to leave me she will look me in the face and do it.

"Listen, Jackson, I just can't do this anymore. I've cried more these past few days being with you than I have this past _year_. You don't trust me for some reason, which doesn't make things easier. And this thing with Kellan…It complicates things."

_Complicates things? What the fuck does that mean?_

"Do you want him, Lexi?" I whispered, fear gripping me. My body stiffening, tensing.

"No! God dammit, Jackson that is not what this is about!"

I sighed in relief, and I felt my body relax.

"Then what is it about? Tell me." I reached down taking her hand.

"It's all just too much! Needing you, missing you, worrying about you as much as I do, I can't _do_ it. I haven't known you long enough to be feeling like this, Jackson. It's not normal. I need to take a step back."

"Says who?!" I snapped.

_So, I'm not crazy then_. Why is it that we always seem to be on the same page as far as feelings go but she tries to find reasons to run from me?

"Ask _anyone_, any sane person will tell you this is crazy."

_I don't need to ask anyone else_, she just confirmed her feelings for me, that's all I need.

"Give me your keys, babe."

She shook her head. "No."

"Give me your god damn keys, Lexi!" I snatched them from her and started dragging her toward the elevators. She isn't getting away from me that easy, she needs to learn to accept her feelings for me.

I stepped into the elevators pulling her in after me. Once the elevator opened to her floor I practically ran to her door unlocking it and shoved her inside.

I shut the door behind me dropping her keys on the table.

"Don't _ever_ say something like that to me again, Lexi. If you do you better be able to look me in the fucking eyes when you say it." I walked toward her, my chest rising and falling with each breath I took.

"Why are you so angry with me?" she started backing up, afraid.

I closed my eyes opening them again, softening my gaze.

"I'm not angry with you, Lexi." I reached down grabbing her hand bringing it up to my heart. "I feel everything you feel, I do. You can't leave me, I won't let you. You couldn't even look me in the eyes when you said that. You care about me as much as I care about you I'm starting to finally see it. And it scares me just as much as it scares you, but you don't see me walking away. Stop looking for reasons to walk away from me, baby. Just go with it, we're heading in the right direction." I reached up wiping away her tears, kissing her hands.

"I'm sorry." She croaked shaking her head.

I leaned down taking her mouth in mine. "Don't apologize. Just stop pushing me away, baby." I whispered against her mouth grabbing the nape of her neck pulling her closer to me, deepening the kiss. I felt her running her fingers through my hair, returning my kiss and I grew desperate. I needed to touch her, to feel her.

I unzipped her skirt pulling it down letting it fall to her feet and grabbed the back of her thighs wrapping her legs around my waist, carrying her to her bedroom. I kicked the door shut behind me and leaned her up against it leveling her face with mine. My kisses were much hungrier now, needier. I bit down on her lower lip tugging on it making her cry out.

I pulled back looking at her shirt. "Do you like this shirt?" my voice came out rough. "Never mind," I ripped it open, too impatient to wait for an answer, sending the buttons flying everywhere and I heard her gasp. "I'll buy you another one." I promised undoing the clasp on her bra setting her breasts free. I leaned down kissing her neck trailing it down toward her chest taking one of her nipples in my mouth.

"Tighten your legs around me, baby."

I took her panties in my hands ripping it right off throwing it to the floor. Then I slid a finger inside of her one and then the other. _Fuck! _She was so wet, always ready for me. She moaned softly into my mouth, and it drove me crazy the way it always did. She started grinding her hips against my hand, panting. I groaned out in pain, I wanted her so bad it hurt.

I pulled my fingers out slowly and she took my hand taking them deep into her mouth, looking into my eyes as she sucked and licked them clean.

"_Oh my fucking god_, baby!" I groaned again, burying my face in her neck. My jaw clenched and I gripped her ass firmly with my other hand.

_Fuck, think of something, anything. Keep yourself under control!_

"Make love to me, Jackson."

My eyes snapped open. _I couldn't have heard that right_. I looked up at her.

"What?" my eyes widened.

"Make love to me, Jackson, _please_." She was _begging_ me. How do I say no to that?

I shook my head. "Baby, I'm not rushing you."

She shook her head back at me. "I want you, Jackson. Please." _She begged me again_.

I wasn't going to reject her twice. I kissed her walking her over to the bed gently laying her down. I looked around, "Do you keep condoms here at your house?"

She's a virgin, why the fuck would she have condoms at the house?

"I'm on the pill." I looked down at her. _What?_ _Why?_ I didn't want to ask right now, I undressed quickly, climbing back on top of her. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared down at her beautiful face. I can't believe I'm about to do this, I have wanted her so bad for _so_ long. I prayed silently that I wouldn't hurt her, this is my first time with a virgin and I'm not sure how to control myself with her. She's so _beautiful_. I leaned down kissing her again, different this time, I wanted to make sure she knew she was safe. I reached down spreading her legs apart for me and I slid my fingers inside of her again.

Without breaking the kiss I whispered, "Are you ready, baby?"

She nodded. "Yes." she whispered back to me.

I carefully positioned myself at her entrance and slowly, gently pushed into her. I sucked in a breath at how incredibly tight she was, groaning deeply. She felt _perfect_. I leaned down kissing her again, absorbing her cries, gently moving in and out of her.

I pulled my face back to look at her. "Are you ok?"

"It feels so good, Jackson. Go faster." she said wrapping her legs around my waist.

I couldn't help but smile kissing her again. She's so _perfect_. I positioned myself up on his knees bringing my hands up grabbing hold of her waist and then really started to move. I looked down at her staring back up at me with those beautiful eyes. I _loved_ the way she looked at me, I _loved_ the way she responded to my touch, knowing how much she needed it.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good." I rubbed my thumb along her clit. Her screams of pleasure coursed through me. I _loved_ knowing I was the only one who could make her feel this way, scream this way. How I am the _only_ person she has ever been with, and how much she _trusted_ me now.

I _love_ Lexi…I _love_ her. I pumped into her harder, the emotions running deep.

"Oh god, Jackson!" she arched her back clawing at her sheets _coming_ for me. _Fuck_.

I leaned forward propping myself up on my elbows, hovering over her fisting her hair in my hands, I started moving faster, harder, rougher. Her hips eagerly met mine thrust for thrust.

"Yes, Jackson, oh god! Jackson!" Her body submitted itself to me, coming for me, shuddering beneath my touch. I felt her fingers digging into my skin raking _hard _down my back. I gasped in the pleasure it brought me and drove into her a final few times before finding my own release.

"Oh god, Lexi, _fuck_!" I gripped down hard on her thighs, releasing myself into her.

I looked down at her face, totally spent from our love making, and I leaned down kissing her softly. I brought a hand up caressing her cheek, cradling her face in my hands planting soft, feather-light kisses all over her face. I will never forget this moment until the day I die.

_They day she completely trusted me._

_The day she handed her heart over to me…_

_I love you, Lexi. _

_I love you…_

* * *

_August 5, 2013_

I smiled as a tear slid down my cheek at the memory of our first time together, the first time I realized I was in love with Lexi Moore. She was absolutely perfect. She _is_ absolutely perfect.

I need to see her…

I got up grabbing my jacket and ran out of the office. I looked down at my watch, 7 o'clock she should be home.

I dialed Daniel.

"Pull up."

I ran out of the elevators toward where Daniel was waiting and jumped into the backseat. "Go to Lexi's condo, Daniel." I said interlocking my fingers together bringing my head down to my hands.

_ Please don't push me away…_

I wasn't sure what I was going to say…I wasn't sure what I was going to do…

I bounced my legs up and down looking out the window every two minutes. I felt like I was going to throw up.

_Please be home..._

"We're here, sir."

"Thank you, Daniel. Go home." I ordered shutting the door behind me and broke out into a run toward the elevators.

I pressed the call button repeatedly.

"Come on _god dammit!_"

The doors swung open and I got in pushing the button for her floor. Someone tried getting in. I held out my hands to stop them.

"Get the next one, sorry!" I pressed the close button.

I ran out of the elevator as soon as it opened and started banging on her door nonstop until she swung it open. Her eyes were red, puffy, bloodshot, widening when she saw me at her door.

_Oh, baby…_

"Jackson, what—"

I stepped inside taking her face in my hands and kissed her kicking the door shut behind me.


	16. Chapter 16 - Honesty

**Chapter 16**

_Honesty_

_August 5, 2013_

I stepped inside taking her face in my hands and kissed her kicking the door shut behind me.

"Jackson…" she pushed against me but I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Don't, baby." I deepened the kiss slipping my tongue into her mouth massaging it with hers. My hand cradling the back of her head, pressing her harder against my mouth, I was desperate. I missed her so much.

I started frantically tearing the fabric off her body, leading her toward her room. I felt the wetness of her tears on my cheeks. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." I said against her lips, grabbing the back of her thighs picking her up.

"Jackson!" she started to protest.

I sat at the edge of her bed with her sitting astride me, bringing my hand up to her cheek.

"Baby, look at me…" I said, my eyes burning into hers and I spoke slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you and I have this unfortunate situation tying us together. But, that doesn't change anything. I love you more, if that makes any sense, _now_ than I did before. I lost Ellie, I lost my baby…But, out of it. God gave me you. Or maybe…Maybe it was Ellie. Maybe you were her final gift to me." She brought her hands up to her face shaking her head, crying. "I love you, so much. I can't do _anything_ without you. It _physically_ hurts me to be without you. Do you understand me, Lexi? _Don't _do this to me. I'm so in love with you, you can't leave me, _please_. I'm afraid of what I will do if I lose you." I placed my hand over her heart. "I _know_ you love me. I also know being with me hurts you, and it makes you think of Eli_._ But, let me ask you something…" I took a deep breath, silently praying. "Can you honestly say being without me makes things easier for _you_? Can _you_ live without_ me?_" My eyes started filling with tears. "I promise you I will leave…I will walk away, if you can honestly say being without me is what is best for _you_. Because I can honestly tell you it's not what's best for me. I'm asking _you_." I felt my tears sliding down my cheeks.

I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Answer me, baby." I leaned my forehead down on her shoulder. "Answer me..._please…_" I whispered.

I felt her hands at the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair.

"_I love you, Jax…_" she whispered.

My head shot up to look at her.

"_But_? Is there a 'but' in there?" I asked, my eyes searching hers.

She shook her head. "No buts…I just…_love_ you, Jax." She whispered.

I breathed out, my tears freely falling down my face. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and brought a hand up grabbing the nape of her neck bringing her face down to mine. I put everything I had into this kiss. The feeling of euphoria washed over me, overwhelmed me, completely taking over. I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to bury myself inside of her and forget everything else.

I laid her down climbing on top of her without breaking our kiss. I reached down spreading her legs for me and pulled back to look at her.

"Again…Say it again, baby." I whispered.

"I love you, Jax." She said again reaching out to stroke my cheek.

I leaned down taking her lips with mine again and buried myself deep inside of her. "I love you, so much more, baby." I started to move and she wrapped her arms and legs around me moaning into my mouth.

"Fuck me, Jax. _Harder._" She whispered into my ear sending shivers down my back.

I sat back on my knees gripping her by the waist, raising her hips up to mine thrusting myself into her. She let out a series of moans as I submitted to her demands, moans turning into screams. _God_, she was so beautiful. And most importantly, she was _mine_. I clenched my jaw tightly shut at the thought and moved faster.

"You are _mine_, Lexi." I said between thrusts and she started to whimper. "_Tell me!_ Who do you belong to, baby?" I drove into her, _hard_.

"_Yours!_" she answered breathlessly. "I'm _yours_." I leaned my head back, all sensations heightening at the sound of her words.

She got up pushing me onto my back straddling me.

"My turn." She said with a smile, stroking my cheek. She lowered her hips, sliding herself onto me.

"Oh God, baby!" I groaned bringing my hands over my eyes. She took my hands smiling, wrapping them around her waist and started to move. I sat up so I could look into her eyes, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist. She leaned down to kiss me, stroking my tongue with hers, grinding against me and I could barely keep myself together.

I gripped her hips, taking control, moving her so she was facing outward and she continued to ride me. "Fuck!" my voice was straining. She felt so fucking good around me, I couldn't help it. She started picking up the speed, riding me harder. "Baby…Oh God…!" I was _close_.

I picked her up again, and stood her at the edge of the bed.

"Hold on, Lexi!" I said roughly and she grabbed on to her sheets, I took a firm hold of her hips and I drove myself back into her hard. She cried out, gripping tighter at the sheets, clawing at it as I pumped harder, faster. "Say it, baby!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I love you, Jax! God, I love you!" she screamed.

"Come for me, baby!" I heard her screaming out again as she let herself go, reaching her climax. I wasn't too far away when I found my release, burying my face in her neck groaning into her ear.

* * *

We were lying together on her bed, cuddling in each other's arms. Once again, I felt complete. Everything that had happened just 24 hours ago seemed so far away now. _Irrelevant_. I had her in my arms again, and I'm never letting go.

"I love you…" I couldn't stop saying it. I kept saying it so I could hear her say it back.

She laughed. "I love you too, Jax." She said again never once losing her patience.

"Are you still with Mr. Cooper?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Depends…"

"On?"

"Are you still with that woman?" she asked sitting up.

"What woman?!" I asked my eyes widening.

"I saw you with someone at _Tryst_." She said looking down.

I threw my head back laughing.

"It's not funny, Jax!" she said punching me in the arm.

"_That_ was my sister." I answered pulling her to me.

"You have a sister?!" she asked shocked.

I nodded. "I do."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

I shrugged. "You didn't think to ask me."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Touché."

"Answer me." I said bringing it up again.

She shook her head. "After I told you, I didn't want to use him anymore. I felt like such a horrible person for doing it in the first place." She said looking down.

"Did you…?"

"Sleep with him?!" she looked at me shocked. "God, Jackson, NO!" she said pulling away from me. "Why do you keep asking me that?!" she looked at me with a hurt look in her eyes.

"You don't understand the thoughts that ran through my mind when I saw you with him at _Tryst_, Lexi." I said, my jaw clenching tightly together at the thought of it. "He had his hands all over you, and the worst part was you didn't object to it. You welcomed it."

"I'm not going to deny an attraction to Kellan." She said. My hands balled into fists at the sound of that. "I did care for him once, I really did. If you didn't step in when you did at my party, I might have even fallen in love with him, got married to him, started a family with him…But, it's all just so…_textbook_. Yes, I do feel safe with him. Because it's easy to determine our future together, the next step we would take. But, I _like_ not knowing with you. _I love you_, Jax. Not Kellan. He knew that going into this with me, he agreed to it to keep you away from me. Because it was what _I_ needed." She explained. "So, yes, I did welcome him. Because a part of me does love him, _care_ for him. I knew he would have done whatever it took to protect me. The love is out of _comfort_, the love I have for you is _epically _different. I don't just love you…I love _every_ part of you, your faults and flaws, your habits, both good and bad. Your persistence…" she said laughing. "The love you have proven you have for me time and time again. I see it. But, like your _need_ to protect me? I carry that, too. I'd like to protect you in any way I can. That's why I ran from you. I _loved_ Eli, more than anything. So, I can only imagine how much you loved Ellie and your unborn child. And the fact that I was connected to how they were taken from you…" she covered her mouth crying again. "I just couldn't bear it. Seeing your face tore me to shreds. I just couldn't do it anymore." She shook her head. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"Don't run from me anymore, Lexi." I said kissing the inside of her palm. "I can't do it. If you do, it will destroy me. Please…No more running." I begged.

She shook her head. "I won't. I promise, Jax." She said with a smile.

"I've been waiting for you, for so long."

"How do you mean?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"After Ellie died…I was devastated, and it nearly consumed me. I was ready to give up. My wife, my baby…" my voice trailed off, I felt the aching lump rising and I cleared my throat. "I didn't want to exist in a world where they no longer did. I didn't think I had much more to live for. The thought of loving again never crossed my mind. Until I met you…" I said kissing her knuckles, stroking my thumb along the inside of her hand. "Loving you, it really scared me. My feelings for you ran way differently compared to what I felt for Ellie. It's really _intense._ I can't explain. There's just so much _passion_ and _greed_ there. With you, I really feel like it's all or nothing. I will never be able to truly let you go if you were to leave me, I would _die_."

"JACKSON!" she yelled dropping my hand.

"I loved Ellie, with everything I had, I did. But, the love I have for you is different. I don't know what separates the two of you. I wish I could explain…"

"I guess I could understand a little. I loved Eli the same. But, the minute things started with you all bets were off. There was no telling what would happen next, suddenly everything moved really fast. I had no control over what was happening anymore." She said smiling, looking down. Then her eyes shot up to mine, with a look of horror. "Oh my GOD, does your sister _hate_ me?!" she asked.

I laughed. "No. She knows how in love with you I am, and she trusts my judgment."

She sank back down into the bed covering her face with her hands. "She probably thinks I'm a slut who broke her brother's heart. I can _never_ see her now!" she whined.

I grabbed her hands pulling her back up to face me. "No, she doesn't. And you_ will_ meet her…Soon."

"I'm confused about something, Jackson. Fill me in."

"Ok, tell me about it and I will."

"The woman you were referring to at Siesta Key…?"

"Bree, my sister, is in a complicated situation. She's trying to adopt this little girl who was abused, _bad,_ by her worthless family. The family's putting up a fight, I have no idea why, but they're not letting go. I hooked her up with the best lawyers I could find out in LA, but they needed me to sign a couple things as a witness to what happened, and what I saw. Hence the California trip…" she nodded in understanding.

"I see. How old is the girl?"

"Three."

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!_" she snapped.

"Yea, imagine my reaction when I found her lying on the bed hooked up to a bunch of things to help her breathe." I said, fuming. "He beats his wife too. _Her_, I can't do anything about, if she chooses to stay then that's her prerogative."

"UGH…" she made a face full of disgust. "I would chop his hands off."

"You would _never_ be in her situation in the first place." I said pulling her into me. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to think happy things." I said running my fingers through her hair. "Actually, speaking of happy things, I'm throwing Nick and Harper an impromptu, not to mention late, engagement slash promotion party."

She laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "Um, why?"

"I originally planned it to try and win you back. I knew you'd have to come, and I really needed to see you again." I answered laughing.

"Ah, now it all makes _perfect sense_." She said giggling.

"Don't make fun of me, I was _desperate_."

She laughed again. "Ok, well, when is it?"

"Friday."

She couldn't help but laugh again. "_This_ Friday?! In a hurry much?!"

"STOP LAUGHING, babe. I had to see you…" I said in a sad tone.

She looked up at me, resting her chin on my chest. "Ok, I'm sorry. It's just…cute."

"I'm not cute! I'm a man."

"Men don't beg." She pointed out.

"Men in _love_ do." I corrected her.

"Touché. 2 for 2 Mr. Anderson." She said with a wink.

I sighed, I feel like I'm dreaming. "I missed you, baby." I said wrapping my arms around her. "You have no idea what the last 24 hours were like for me. I did nothing but think of you, of us, from the very beginning. I thought if I couldn't see you, maybe thinking of you would help. But, it didn't, it only made it worse. I didn't think that would be possible."

"I'm sorry, Jax. I thought I was doing the right thing in protecting you." She said laying her head back down against my chest, drawing circles on my skin with her fingernails.

"Just don't do it again." I said sighing.

"I don't think I can anymore…"

I laid her on her back, crawling on top of her. She stared up at me with a loving smile and reached her head up to kiss me.

"I love you, baby." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too, Jax."

I ran my fingers through her hair, returning her kiss and made love to her again.

* * *

_I was complete…_

_Nothing could ruin me, nothing could touch me…_

_Just as long as I had Lexi…_


	17. Chapter 17 - A Happy Home

**Chapter 17**

_A Happy Home – August 6, 2013_

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I shot up looking around to find I was still at Lexi's, but she wasn't in bed with me. Just as I was about to panic I heard the water running in her shower. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush, brushing quickly and then walked into the shower to join her.

"Good morning." I said with a smile, bending over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning!" She returned my smile and disappeared. I looked down to find her on her knees, before I could register what was happening she took me in her mouth. _Fuck!_

* * *

"Can we please just stay home today?" I whispered in her ear with my arms tightly wrapped around her from behind.

I rested my chin on her shoulder and watched her through the mirror as she carefully applied makeup on her face.

She smiled bringing her hands down over mine and shook her head. "Don't do that, Jackson. I have to go to work, you know that." She said softly. "What are you going to do when I start classes? I'll barely have time for anything!"

I groaned leaning my forehead down on her shoulder. "I fucking forgot all about that. When do classes start?"

She turned around wrapping her arms around my neck. "Two weeks." She said sadly.

I closed my eyes pressing my forehead to hers. "Move in with me, Lexi…"

Her eyes widened. "Jackson…" she tried to back away but I held her tighter to me.

"It's our next step. We're always together anyway…Just move in with me, baby. I hate spending any time apart from you. I don't want you here alone studying, I want you with me. This way we don't lose any time together, I could work while you study. I promise not to sidetrack you or distract you in any way." I persuaded.

"What a _liar_." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

I smiled. "I will _try_ to leave you alone. I promise I will _try_." I said, my hands trailing to the bottom of her dress sliding up under it, reaching up and grazing her inner thigh. My other arm was still wrapped around her waist and I felt her stomach rise and fall as her breathing picked up, taking in shallow breaths. "I would love nothing more than to come home to you every night, to see you waiting for me would make me so _happy_." I leaned down kissing her neck. I moved her panties to the side and slid a finger inside her. She leaned her head back into me, moaning. "Don't you want to make me _happy_, baby?" I said sliding in another finger, stroking her with my thumb, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yes…" she whispered, breathless.

"Yes, what, baby?" I smiled into her neck.

"Yes, I'll move in with you, Jax." She moaned.

I turned her around to me, shoving her dress up, bunching it around her waist. Then grabbing her by the hips, in one swift movement I sat her on the edge of her vanity. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." I unzipped my pants with one hand and roughly pulled her panties down with the other. She wrapped her legs tightly around me and I quickly thrust myself inside of her. She cried out my name as I started to move more easily in and out of her, _always_ _so wet and ready_. I gripped her hips tighter, pulling her to me. My breaths were coming in shorter, my breathing grew more rapid. She felt so good I never did know how to control myself with her. She just felt so _perfect,_ so tightaround me. I pressed my forehead to hers as I continued to drive into her, harder. "I love you, baby. I love you, so fucking much." I said through gritted teeth.

She reached up stroking my cheek, her eyes hooded. "I love you, Jax." She panted.

"Again!" I whispered roughly.

"I love you!" she whimpered.

I groaned, driving into her again and again, nuzzling my face in her neck. "Come for me, baby!" I bit down on her shoulder and I felt her clenching tightly around me, convulsing, leaning her head back against the mirror crying out my name as she reached her climax. "_Fuck, baby!_" I gripped down on her thighs as I drove into her a final few times finding my own release.

I took her face in my hands, gingerly trailing kisses along the sides of her face down to her perfect mouth. "I'll be right back, wait here." I pulled out gently walking to the bathroom wetting the washcloth in warm water and headed back to where she was sitting. I knelt down between her legs, carefully washing her off. I leaned in a planted a soft kiss on her inner thigh causing her to jump lightly. I chuckled, standing back up reaching out grabbing the back of her neck in my hand and pulled her back to my lips, kissing her with so much passion I almost went in for round two, but stopped myself.

"Thank you…" I said pulling, back looking into her eyes.

"For what?" she said smiling.

"For making me so happy, agreeing to move in." I stroked her cheek with my thumb, my hand still holding the back of her neck. "Leave all of your stuff here. You already have so much at my house. You don't need to pack anything, just come home with me tonight. I'll have your car dropped off at my house."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Anderson." She said with a wink. She looked down at her watch. "SHIT! I'm going to be late!" she hopped off the counter, slipping into her panties pulling her dress down. She broke off into a frantic run gathering her things together.

I just leaned back against the counter with my arms crossed over my chest. I stood watching her run, curse, run again, curse again, and I laughed quietly to myself. She looked beautiful in her navy colored, short sleeve pencil dress, hugging every curve so perfectly. Her breasts peeking up at the top of her v-neck neckline, she really shouldn't be wearing something like that to work. I don't know how I feel about it with Kellan Cooper working so closely down the hall from her. She bent over to slip into her black pumps giving me the perfect view of her tight ass. I felt the urge to take her again then she whipped around glaring at me, snapping me out of it.

"JACKSON! Are you ready?!" she asked looking at me. Her expression rushed and panicked. She hastily buckled her thin black leather belt around her waist and sprayed my _favorite_ perfume across her body.

I laughed holding up my arms. "I'm dressed!" I said waving my hands at my navy blue shirt and grey pants.

She nodded. "Can we go please? I'm about to freak out."

I looked down at my watch. "It's 8:45. You'll be fine." I said walking toward her.

She grabbed her purse stepping away from me toward the door. "I'm late, Jax. Let's go!" she shouted behind her.

I caught her elbow spinning her around to face me. "What did I say about walking away from me?" I leaned in brushing my lips with hers.

"Jax, _PLEASE!_" she smacked me in the arm.

I laughed taking her hand. "Ok, fine, let's go."

I pushed the button calling the elevator and pulled her back into my arms again, kissing her, nipping her nose, lightly sucking her neck. She giggled and the doors opened to reveal a handful of people in business suits. She pushed me back and I cleared my throat taking her hand, stepping into the elevator.

The doors opened up to the main floor and I led her across the lobby to a waiting Daniel. I helped her climb into the backseat and shut the door behind her. I unbuttoned my jacket climbing in next to her, swinging my arm up around her pulling her closely to me.

I ran my hands up and down her arm sighing. "I'm going to miss you. Going to work the day after something monumental happens in our relationship is the fucking worst." I grumbled.

She laughed. "You'll be fine." She ran her hands across my chest, patting it lightly. "You get to take me home after work, remember?" she whispered, nipping my ear.

I groaned shifting in my seat. "Stop starting things you don't want to finish, baby."

She giggled in my ear and it was like music to my ears. I smiled and looked down at her beautiful face. How she expected me to live without her is beyond me. _This _is what I live for, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to make her happy…

"I love you." I said running my thumb across her lower lip.

"I love you, most, Jax." She said. My heart squeezed at the sound of that.

"No way in hell could that ever be true…" I leaned down planting a soft kiss on her lips as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her touch sent tingles all throughout my body.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Ms. Moore, we're here." He said as he got out of the car and stood waiting by her side of the door.

She started to pull back but I tightened my arm around her pulling her closer to me. "No…Stay. Just a few more minutes." I said kissing her deeper, my fingers grabbing handfuls of her hair, pressing her face harder into mine.

"Jax, I gotta go." She whispered against my mouth, causing me to groan in protest.

I pressed my forehead to hers. "I love you, and I'm going to miss you."

"I love you, most." She opened my hand bringing it up to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on my palm. "And, I'll miss you even more." She said planting another kiss inside my hand, and looked up into my eyes. "I can't wait to live with you, Jax. In _our_ home." She said with a wink. My heart cramped just then. She leaned in, swiftly kissing me on the lips and leaped out of the car before I could grab her again. She giggled blowing me a kiss and turned to walk into the building.

It hurts. It _physically_ hurts to see her walk away from me. I was so stupidly in love, what am I to do?

* * *

I was all smiles when I stepped off the elevator to my floor. Leah stood to attention with a distressed expression on her face. She looked down scowling at someone and my eyes followed her gaze to see who she was looking at.

"Sir, I told him he had to leave but he insisted on speaking with you." She said absolutely livid.

I waved my hand up to her. "It's ok, Leah. What are you doing here, Brad?" I bit out shoving my hands into my pockets.

"I just need to talk to you for a minute, Jackson." He said standing from his seat.

"A minute is all you have." I walked into my office with him at my heels.

I hung my jacket up and took a seat in my chair. "Well?" I looked up at him impatiently.

"I want to come back, Jackson. Please, let me come back." He started to beg.

I shook my head. "There's no room for you here, you have been replaced."

"I will start from the bottom if I have to. Let me earn your trust again!" he said desperately.

"You not only sexually harassed _my_ girlfriend but you fucked around on _my _company." I roared slamming my hands on the desk. "We almost missed deadline on the building project in LA because of your fuck ups. I have _no room_ for you here, Brad." I hissed.

He shook his head. "Don't do this! I've been with you since the beginning!"

"You know, I checked in on how you could have messed up _this _bad. It was so unlike you to fuck up like this…But, drugs, Brad? Really? You need to check yourself into a rehab center before Carrie finds out. You have a funny way of showing your loyalty to this company. You know what a drug scandal being linked to my company can do for our reputation. Like I said, you have been replaced. That's it. Done." I pointed toward the door. "Leave! Do _not_ come back, you will no longer be allowed into this building."

"She already found out about it _before_ you fired me. She threatened to take the kids. If you don't let me back in she _will_ leave, Jackson! Please, don't do this."

"You missed the part where that's _my_ problem. You should have thought twice before you started taking those drugs, you're out of control. You carried a huge role in this company. I don't have room for careless mistakes here." I picked up the phone. "Are you going to leave? Or should I call to have you escorted out?"

He breathed out, a look of disbelief crossing his face. "I had your back when your world went tumbling down around you. And this is how you do me?" he asked.

"I didn't almost cost you what you spent years building, did I?" I was shaking. "I beat the hell out of you for mentioning her name at the club, don't do it again. Don't speak of her, _ever_." I said barely able to control my anger. "Leave, quietly." I ordered.

He backed up toward the door and walked out without a word.

* * *

I stood outside of the car with my head leaning back against the windows waiting for her to come out. I had such a shitty day, all I wanted was to see her face. I know it would fix everything. I let out a sigh running my hands through my hair and brought them down, shoving them into my pockets and closed my eyes.

"Jax? What's wrong?"

_And there it was…Her sweet voice._

I opened my eyes and looked to see her frowning at me. I let out a deep breath I was holding and rushed to her. "Baby…" I leaned down wrapping her in my arms and lifted her up so her feet were dangling in the air. I closed my eyes breathing her in and I suddenly forgot all about my shitty day.

She brought her hands up to my face. "What's wrong?" she looked concerned.

"Nothing now…" I said bringing her lips down to mine. "I missed you."

She smiled down at me. "I missed you, too."

"How was your day, dear?" I said trying to sound domestic.

She giggled wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hmmm…_Dull_."

I carried her toward the car and carefully tucked her in, shutting the door. I walked over to the other side getting in and immediately reached over pulling her close to me. I missed her so much I couldn't keep my hands to myself. When I wasn't running my hand through her hair, I was rubbing her arms, when I wasn't rubbing her arms I was holding her hands. I couldn't stop, I had an unhealthy addiction and all things went to shit when she wasn't around.

"Ready to go home?" I asked with a small smile.

She nodded with a grin. "Take me home, baby!"

"Let's go, Daniel."

* * *

We finished the baked chicken dinner Amanda prepared for us and Lexi ran to the movie room as soon as we finished.

"Where are you going?!" I ran after her laughing.

"I want to watch a movie, and I need to go to your 'movie library' to get it!" she giggled.

I switched the lights on and followed her to the movie library. I watched as she ran her fingers over my collection, walking by as her eyes skimmed over the titles.

"I'm in the mood for comedy tonight, if that's ok with you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine with whatever, I'll probably be watching you anyways." I said swatting her ass.

She yelped clutching the spot I smacked and started giggling again. "I'm in the mood to laugh. Point me in the _comedy_ direction." I pointed off in the direction and she walked over skimming the titles again. I smiled as I watched her concentrating on her pick, drumming her fingers on her chin, _she looked so cute_.

She gasped with a smile and picked it off the shelf. She held it in front of her face with an excited smile. "Have you seen this?!"

"The Hangover?" my eyebrows creased. "I've heard good things. But, I haven't seen it."

I really haven't seen anything that came out after Ellie died. I just buried myself in work I never found the time. But, I would still buy the movies to fill in here thinking one day I would get around to it.

"OH MY GOD, JACKSON! You're going to die, I couldn't breathe the first time I saw this. This movie is _epic_!" she said laughing. "This is my pick! Are you ok with it?!" she looked so cute when she got excited about something, I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

"_Of course_." I answered with a smile. I took her hand leading her out to the couch and powered on the projector. "Sit down, I'll pop it in." I walked over to the Blu-ray player and inserted the disc then turned around and headed back to the couch taking a seat next to her.

The movie started and she smiled up at me giving me a soft peck on the lips and tucked her body into my side, laying her head down on my chest.

"I hope you like it!" she practically squealed with excitement.

"I'm sure I will." I laughed kissing the top of her head, rubbing my hand up and down her side.

I was completely invested in the movie within the first few minutes and had to hold onto my sides from laughing too hard. The actors' chemistries were off the charts amazing, Lexi started laughing so hard she was in tears.

The movie ended and I looked over at Lexi. She smiled at me swinging her leg over so she was straddling me.

"I _love_ movie nights with you." She said stroking my cheek.

"I do too, baby." I smiled.

"It feels really normal, very relaxing…Doesn't it?"

I nodded. "It does."

She leaned down to kiss me but pulled away last minute. I looked at her with a puzzled expression and she jumped off my lap sticking her tongue out laughing at me.

"Reconsider." I warned her, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh"

"You sure?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep." She nodded.

I lunged forward pinning her to the couch and tickled her until she cried from laughing. I laughed watching her struggling beneath me, the tears falling down off to the side. She was trying to say something to stop me but none of the words ever really made it out. She continued to thrash around laughing and giggling, and then I realized something.

For the first time in the past four years I finally felt like this was a _happy home_…


	18. Chapter 18 - Harper Everly Nichols

**Chapter 18**

_Harper Everly Nichols – August 7, 2013_

"I love you, baby. Have a nice day. I'll be here when you get out." I pulled her in for a kiss and watched her as she got out. She turned around to blow me a kiss before disappearing into the building. My heart tore in half as it always did when she walked away. She always did little things in attempts to make the separation bearable. But, nothing in this world could ever fill the emptiness I felt inside of me whenever we were apart.

I sighed reaching into my pocket taking out my phone.

I dialed Harper.

"Hello?" a confused tone came from the other end.

"Harper, it's me, Jackson." I clarified.

She sighed. "Yes, I know. And before you ask, I don't know where she is and I won't help you stalk her. I almost killed Nick for trying to meddle, why would you ask him to do something like that?!" she scolded.

I smiled, _oops_. "Listen, Harper, I would like to have lunch. Will you meet me around noon?"

"Why?" she asked warily.

"Harper, just meet me. It's about Lexi, but it's not what you think. Will you meet me, please?" I asked, staying patient.

She let out an irritated sigh. "Where?"

"_The Capital, _they're pretty good about their privacy."

"_Privacy?_" she asked confused.

"I don't want Lexi to know we're meeting today." I explained.

"Why are you being weird, Jackson?"

"I don't want to get into it over the phone. I will see you at noon, Harper, thanks." I said hanging up.

* * *

I got to the restaurant a little early and waited in the private room for Harper. I was so nervous I kept sipping my water and fidgeted around with the silverware in front of me. She entered the room and I shot up.

"Hello, Harper. Thank you for coming." I greeted.

She smiled politely, nodding once. "Jackson."

I gestured to her seat for her to sit as I took my own seat.

"So, tell me what this is about." She said getting to the point. "IF you so much as ask for my help, I'm leaving." She warned.

I smiled at how protective she was of Lexi. I cleared my throat before opening my mouth to speak.

"Lexi and I are back together." I said calmly.

Her eyes shot up to mine. "You're what?"

"And, she has agreed to move in with me." I added.

"SHE WHAT?!" she hissed.

I held up my hands. "Harper, please, I didn't force her into anything. It was a necessary step in our relationship. The _right_ step."

"It's too _soon_, what is the rush?" she looked to me, eyes wide.

"I don't want to waste any more time being apart from her. I can't do it anymore. She belongs with me, Harper. But, all of this doesn't feel right unless you give us your blessing. You're the most important person in her life and I need to set things right with you."

"Jackson, the emotional strings attached to this relationship…" her voice trailed off and she started shaking her head. "You don't understand the toll your guys' unfortunate connection to each other has taken on her. You weren't there to witness it. She's my _sister_, blood or no blood. I would die for her." She said with tears in her eyes. "Breaking up with you nearly destroyed her, if you are roping her back in you better damn well be sure of your feelings for her. And they better be permanent! Do _not _toy with her. Or I will make punching your dick feel like a massage compared to what I do when you hurt her again." She said through gritted teeth.

I winced at the memory.

* * *

_July 26, 2013_

I had just gotten off the plane when I picked up my phone to call Lexi. I was so nervous about seeing her I needed to hear her voice to steady my nerves. I dialed Lexi and brought the phone up to my ear.

She answered on the second ring. "Hey, babe!"

I felt the air being knocked back into me at the sound of her voice. "I can't wait to see you, baby."

"Me too! I've missed you so much." She started giggling and I felt my heart beating faster.

"How much longer will you be?" I got into the backseat leaning my head against the headrest.

"Not long, maybe about another 30 minutes. Go home and wait for me, I have my car with me so I'll just drive over when I'm done! Where are you?"

"About 10 minutes away from the house." I answered closing my eyes. I'm so tired this whole thing with Kali's parents was really wearing me out. But, knowing I'd see her within the hour gave me energy.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, babe. I miss and love you." And then she hung up.

The trip to California was mostly a success, I got on top of damage control as soon as I had gotten there with our new Convention Center and we were now just putting on the finishing touches. Kali's parents are worthless piece of shits who couldn't afford a lawyer as good as ours so I wasn't too worried about them. Bree deserves Kali she would be a great mother to her I just know it. I couldn't wait for Lexi to meet both of them. They're going to love her as much as I do.

I felt the car slowing down, we must be in the driveway, I thought. I opened my eyes to see Lexi's car was already here. My heart jumped up and down and almost blew right out of my chest knowing she was just inside the house waiting for me. I jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop, running into the house to get to her.

"Lexi?" I called out. No answer. "Baby? Where are you?" she wasn't in our room. She wasn't in the kitchen. She wasn't in the entertainment room. I saw an open door down the east hallway, _the door_ to the nursery. I ran to the door to find her inside looking down at a picture of Ellie from our photo session with Alice. _What the fuck?! How the hell did she get in here?!_

Tears stung my eyes, filling up to the brim. "Lexi?" I whispered.

She snapped around to look at me, the hurt look on her eyes gripping my heart, I couldn't breathe. She held the photo out in front of me, her hands were violently shaking. I looked down at the photo, tears falling, bringing my hands up through my hair and shaking my head. I can't believe this is fucking happening. _What do I do? What do I say?_

"Is this Ellie?" her voice was trembling as she said her name out loud.

I released the hold I had on my hair looking down. "Yes." I whispered.

"You're married," She looked to me, a look of astonishment crossing her face, shaking her head furiously from side to side. "With a baby on the way… Oh my GOD, Jackson, you are sick! Where are they now? Do they live in one of your other homes? Is that where you've been, with them in LA?"

_No, Lexi, NO! _I started to panic I didn't know where to start. I had to explain all of this to her before she walked out. _Where do I FUCKING start?!_ Words were failing me, whatever I said at this point I'm sure she wouldn't buy it. My mind was working itself into a frenzy trying to come up with a way to explain.

"Why?! No, How?! How could you do this to me, Jackson?!" a look of pure betrayal filled her eyes as she tried to piece everything together.

I opened my mouth and finally found my voice. "Baby, I can explain—"

My face was met with a painful sting when she reached out smacking me hard across the face. My face whipped to the side in the direction of her slap and I just stood motionless. _What do I do?_ There's nothing I can say to calm her, she's freaking out. _I can't lose her, I can't_. _Why the fuck can't I think of something to say?!_ My jaw clenched tightly together and my chest started to rise and fall at a rapid pace. I turned to face her again, my face was stinging.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT, JACKSON! _How_ are you going to even begin to explain _this_?!" she yelled sobbing uncontrollably, shoving the picture back up to my face. I wanted to push it away and pull her into my arms to comfort her but I couldn't move. My mouth couldn't find the right words to say. I was paralyzed. "I heard you referring to a woman during your call at Siesta Key. Something about _paying_ her what she wants? What was that for? A divorce settlement? Don't bother with that, Jackson. I'm not staying. No way in hell! I will _not_ be the mistress in your fucked up story!" she said wiping her tears away angrily. _She was wrong, so wrong. _"When were you planning on telling me? How long were you going to string me along like this? Like a fucking fool! That's all I was to you, a fool, 'a play thing to pass the time'. I gave you my heart, Jax. How could you?" her words tore me apart. Tears were making their way down my face as I stood helplessly watching my life coming apart at the seams. I couldn't get two words in her mind was working so fast, backing her into a dark corner, further and further away from me. She was too far gone, I couldn't reach her.

She shoved the picture into my hands. Reaching up to the necklace I gave her yanking down hard breaking the chain and threw it against my chest. _What the fuck, Lexi? _I looked up at her in horror, shaking my head back and forth.

"NO…" I choked out. _She was leaving me, I need to stop her._

"YES! Jackson, I _need_ you to let me go. Don't follow me, don't call me. Anything concerning _me_, just…_don't_. I think you've done enough, don't you?" she said between sobs, her chest heaving.

Fear gripped my heart as I watched her looking around to find the door. She was so out of it she could barely move. I saw her starting for it when I stepped in front of her dropping to my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist. _Please, STOP, Lexi!_

"NO, baby, please don't! Please, I'm begging you, don't. Just listen to me—"

"So you can lie to me some more?"

I shook my head back and forth and tightened my arms around her waist.

"Please, I can't live without you. I can't live without your smile, your laugh, your touch, your _love_… I just can't, baby, please don't go. Don't do this to me. _I love you, baby. _Lexi, look at me, baby…" she kept looking straight ahead, tears falling. "Look at me!" I begged, desperate.

She started sobbing and screaming into her hands, I needed her to stay so I can explain. I needed to pull her out of where her mind kept taking her.

She ripped my hands from her waist. "_I _didn't do this to _you_. Remember that, Jackson." she said walking away from me.

"Lexi, NO!" I screamed out after her. She didn't turn back, she was leaving me…My temper took over throwing the pictures against the wall, knocking the bookshelf over, kicking it in, and started punching the walls repeatedly until my knuckles were covered in blood. "Lexi!" I shouted again.

I continued to _destroy_ what was left of the room. The room I couldn't let go. I leaned my head against the wall, the tears falling down my cheeks and realized I had to stop her before she left. She wouldn't be back if I let her go. She promised me she would never walk out on me. We could work this out if she would just _listen to me!_

I got my legs to cooperate as I ran after her, she was getting into her car when I she finally came into view. She closed it, locking it behind her before I could get to her. I ran up to her window banging on it desperately, I needed her to look at me. She was crying as she started the car and I started to panic.

"Baby? Baby, please, open the door. You promised me, you promised me you wouldn't do this. Remember? Unlock the door so we could talk, please, _I can explain_!" she looked up at me giving me just a sliver of hope until I saw her shaking her head before pulling the car out of the driveway.

I went to her condo to talk to her again, but she wasn't there. I waited for her for hours before realizing she probably wouldn't be coming home that night. So, I went over to where I knew she would be. To Harper's. Nick answered the door, surprised to find his boss at his door.

"_Jesus_, man you look like _shit!_ Come in! What the fuck happened?" he asked holding the door open wider for me to come in.

"I fucked up, Nick. I fucked up. Where's Lexi?" I asked looking around. "Is she here?"

He shook his head. "No, I think she's with Harper. I got a strange text from her earlier saying that she was with her and she would probably be bringing her back here for a few days. What the fuck happened?"

"Can I wait here?" I was dodging his questions, I didn't want to answer any of them until I talked to Lexi first.

"Of course you can! Want something to drink?" I shook my head. I couldn't do anything, not until I saw Lexi.

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

He shook his head again. "Sorry, man. No, I don't." he looked to me sympathetically.

I heard his phone chirp with a message. "Is that them?" I shot up.

Nick read the message with a frown. "Yea, they're down the street pulling up. Lexi's smashed and I need to go with Harper to pick up her car." He said putting his phone back in his pocket.

I took off running, standing by their driveway waiting for them to pull up.

I saw Harper's car coming into view and Nick stepped up beside me.

"Dude, I don't know what you did. But, I can bet my ass Harper knows about it now, and it's not going to be pretty when she finds you here. I think you should leave before she kills you." He said the last sentence under his breath.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Lexi."

He shrugged. "If you say so, man." He said sighing.

I saw Lexi climbing out of the car, she looked up and her eyes locked with mine, she could barely hold herself up she had to lean back against the car for support.

My body immediately reacted, I ran to her side to hold her up, taking her in my arms. I brought a hand up to her face but she just pulled away, a tear sliding down her cheek. I could smell nothing but Tequila and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Jesus Christ, Lexi! How much have you had to drink?!" I asked shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Harper's voice cut through me like a knife.

"Harper…" Nick started.

I turned around to look at her so I can explain everything. But before I could begin she delivered a hard punch right into _me_ and I swear I felt my balls jump up to my throat. I sucked in a harsh breath between my teeth bending over. _FUCK!_ The famous _junk punch_ warning she gave me, I thought. Clutching myself, I fell to the ground on my knees again for the second time today and tried desperately to catch my breath.

"I fucking warned you. You dickless bastard!" she shouted through tears. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! She has been through enough!"

"HARPER!" Nick came running over holding Harper back.

I closed my eyes trying to breathe. _Holy shit!_ I had to lean on one of my hands, clutching myself with the other.

Harper wriggled herself free from Nick and rushed to Lexi's side. "Come on, baby. Let's get you inside." She whispered wrapping her arms around Lexi's shoulders.

_No, I need to explain. _I couldn't talk right now I felt like I was going to puke.

"Lexi…" I managed to call out between breaths. I still sat there on my knees, Harper really got me good. This couldn't have been her first time. Dear God, I feel like I'm going to die.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare!" Harper hissed. "Nick, take care of this." she said pointing down at me._ "NOW!_" Then she disappeared into the house.

_Lexi…_

"I _told_ you, man. You don't think I've met the _junk punch_ before?" he helped me up off the floor as he walked me back to his car. "I'll take you home. You're going to need to ice that shit." He said shutting the door behind me.

* * *

_August 7, 2013_

"I deserved that. I should have explained the situation to her right away, her mind wandered to places it shouldn't have. I'm sorry. But, how could I have explained my situation to her in five words or less? Her mind had already wandered to that dark place I tried to keep her from before I could make any attempts to stop it. I wasn't given enough time to explain after that. All I wanted to do then was to beg her to stay so I could calm her down enough to explain myself to her. But, she walked out on me instead."

"Can you blame her?!" she shot back at me.

"No, no I can't. But, I assure you, my feelings _are_ permanent. I'm fully committed to her mind, body and soul. And I need your blessing before making my _next_ move." I said looking at her as she watched me.

"Being?" her eyes went crazy big.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Her hands flew up to her face, tears streaming. "_Oh my God!_"

"I _need_ you to accept me, or Lexi will doubt it all entirely." I said looking down fingering my silverware again. "I _can't_ live without her. I need her in my life, Harper. She's the only good thing in it right now, without her, none of this matters. I would give up everything to have her in my life forever. She _is_ my forever I have no doubt about it. You trusted me with your sister once, and I'm asking you to trust in me again." I said looking up.

She reached for her napkin dabbing at her eyes. "Son of a bitch, excuse me." she said getting up heading over to the restrooms.

A fresh faced Harper came walking back into the room and took a seat across from me.

"Let me ask you something, Jackson." She said looking across the table. I couldn't read her expression, it was a strange one.

"You've known her for what? Three months? With a month's break in between, so technically both of you were only together for two of those three months…What makes you so sure she is your _forever_?" she looked at me her face not changing. Then she raised her hand at me, continuing on. "Any man would be lucky to have her. She is _special_, a rare one to come by. I'm only asking because I need to know why _you_ are so sure. I need to know that you are worthy of my Lexi." She explained. "So go on, sell me. Let's hear it." she said leaning back in her chair.

I took a deep breath in before opening my mouth to speak. "I loved Ellie with everything I had. But, no woman has ever made me feel the things I feel when I'm with Lexi." I leaned back in my chair swinging my leg up to my other knee. "Breathing is a basic action our body makes every second. With her, it doesn't seem so _basic_. She can take it away effortlessly with her smile, her laugh, her beauty. But, she can easily knock it back into me by just simply being there, with her presence alone. When I'm not with her I feel like I'm suffocating, dying a little inside. When she walks away, whether it's to go to work or to go to the restroom, it doesn't matter where, my heart literally rips in half. Only when she returns safely back to my arms is when I feel whole again. _Complete_, in all ways possible. Without her I am but just a shell of a man, a worthless being. I don't operate, I can't concentrate, I can't do a god damn thing when I know that I have hurt her or caused her any sort of distress. All things in my world go tumbling down when I see so much as _one_ tear sliding down those perfect cheeks of hers, and the only thing powerful enough to stop it, is when I see her smiling again. My life's goal isn't to make my millions anymore, Harper. It's to make her _happy_, to _keep her happy_." I looked back to her. "You would die for her, but I would die without her. She is everything I have left in this messed up world of mine." I finished softly with a sad smile.

She wiped away her falling tears. "That's all you got?" she said sarcastically. "I was hoping you would have an _epic_ speech prepared. What an ass!" her voice was shaky from her attempts to suppress a sob.

I laughed. "So Harper, am I worthy enough for _our_ Lexi?" I asked nervously.

"Depends, do you have any more lies or secrets we should expect?!" she snapped.

I shook my head furiously from side to side. "No, none." I answered.

"Do _not_ hurt her. I will chop your balls of next time and use them as a punching bag in my workout room!" she warned. "I'm serious, Jackson. She means _everything_ to me!"

"And _me_." I added. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize us ever again. I thought I was going to die when she left…I can't go back there again."

"Then you have my blessing." She said sighing, continuing to wipe away her tears.

I let out a deep breath, beyond relieved. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"Yea, well, I put up a tough fight when it comes to my girl. I don't take her for granted. I never have. So don't make me regret it."

I nodded. "I'm really glad she has a friend like you. I know the role you play in her life, and I can tell you, she doesn't take you for granted either." I replied.

She smiled nodding. "When are you going to do it?" she asked. I finally had the old Harper back as she looked over at me excitedly.

"I still have a lot to do before it. I want it to be perfect for her. I have a favor to ask of you, actually." I looked up at her and she looked back at me raising her eyebrows.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"I want you to help me pick out the perfect ring."

"Oh my God, _the_ most perfect job in the world hands down. Count me in." she replied with a smile. "Am I limited to anything?"

"Absolutely not."

"Perfect! I can't wait! I'm going to make sure that shit is the size of a ring pop!" she said popping in a piece of bread into her mouth.

I laughed. "Go for it. I just need you to know her exact ring size. Once I slip it on her finger I don't want her taking it off. _Ever_. Do you know it?"

She nodded. "Yep, no worries. I am a walking book of Lexi facts, I won't let you down!"

"Perfect." I said with a huge smile. _I knew I could count on her_.

Just then the waiter entered the room to take our orders.

"Tell me about your relationship with Lexi."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brows furrowed at the sound of my question.

"I want to know how you two became so close."

She laughed. "Well, I moved to Bradenton, the town _sucks_. My father ended up working for hers and our moms are both equally crazy. We were destined to meet." She said with a smile. "The rest is history."

I laughed. "Your moms are crazy? How so?"

"They are _crazy_! They both put us in all these lessons as children, so I guess that was a major bonding point for Lexi and me. We understood each other a lot, and we _never_ fought. We have a bond closer than blood sisters could possibly have, she understands me in ways no one else can and I her. Kirsten…" she stopped herself, her eyes suddenly so sad.

"Go on." I urged softly.

"Kirsten and Lexi were friends before I had moved to Bradenton. They welcomed me in, arms wide open. I wasn't just close to Lexi. I was close to Kirsten, too. Which was what made what she did that much harder to understand. I could never hurt Lexi as much as she hurt her." She said shaking her head. "I'm not sure of all the gory details in her affair with Eli, but I didn't need to know. All I knew was the three of us were sisters, and sisters just didn't do things like that to each other…" her voice trailed off again. "I could have killed her when I found out. I remember that night like it was just yesterday. I thought I was going to create an accident speeding to rush to Lexi's side. I had finally gotten to the hospital and ran in to find Kirsten was waiting outside of the room, and not with Lexi. At the time I had no idea why, I was so confused. I rushed into the room and took Lexi in my arms, so grateful she was alive. As I cried on her shoulder while I should have been comforting her she told me what had happened. Eli was gone. And he left things in such a fucking mess. How he could do that to her, I will _never_ know. He loved her more than anything, I know he loved her. He always talked to me about how he was going to marry her, have children with her, grow old with her…I thought it was all set in stone. I was sure it was all a sick joke and I was waiting for them to come out and tell me it was all for fun. It just made _no_ sense. But, later I found out they had some sort of fight and she walked out like her stubborn ass always does, and instead of fighting for her he went relieving his stress in the worst way possible. He got stupid drunk and ended up sleeping with Kirsten. Drunk or not, it didn't excuse any of it." She shook her head.

I suddenly felt so angry I wanted to flip every table in this room. How could someone do that to Lexi? How could you claim to love someone but be so weak when things got tough? I could never do something like that to her. I gripped the edges of the table, and my whole body shook with built up anger.

"I was all she had after that. And I wasn't about to be just _another_ person in her life to disappoint her. I vowed to myself that I would never let Lexi in harm's way, that she would never be hurt like that ever again. She deserves nothing short of happiness. She refused to date anyone, no one really appealed to her. She felt it was some sort of betrayal to Eli. Which led to her dodging you…You really do possess _some_ similar qualities, I can see it."

"I would _never_ cheat on Lexi the way he did." I bit out, my tone one of disgust.

"He wasn't _always_ like that. He was her everything, her world. He had one moment of weakness, shredding the dreams she had of their future together." She looked down at her plate. "Then she met Kellan, sharing things with him she thought she never could. She felt an instant connection, a bond, a really strong one. They became fast friends during the past 4 years, and she swore they were just friends and they _were. _Until just recently when they experimented with their feelings a little while after things didn't work with you that night at Bar Louie. Then you swooped back in again. Poor thing, he never stood a chance against you. Lexi was so taken with you. No one else in the world existed to her." She said with a smile. "Then when she found out about your guys' connection to your horrible pasts, she came up with the plan to keep you away. I didn't completely agree with it, but I wasn't about to tell her how to handle her business."

To have everything explained to me was exhilarating. Yes, the memories were sad ones…But, to have someone else explain our love story out loud was…different. In a very _good_ way, it helped me see how far Lexi and I have come together, how we grew together as a couple. We were stronger now than ever before and I couldn't help but feel grateful to have her in my life.

"You saved her, Jackson. She was in a very dark place before you came around. She didn't believe in falling in love again. She was determined to live the rest of her life alone." She took a sip of her water in front of her and set it back down. "When Nick and I got engaged, a part of me felt sad for Lexi. I was afraid to move forward in my life while my best friend, my sister, was still stuck in the past. Being _haunted_ by it daily." She wiped away a falling tear. "Thank you. Thank you for loving her as much as you do, for your patience. I know it's hard some days to handle her, but she has been through a lot, too much for one to go through in a lifetime. She loves you, more than anything. _This_ I know for certain."

"She saved me too, you know. I was in the same dark place she was. I've waited for her for so long. For that someone to come along and heal my broken heart, to piece it back together again. I have never felt this complete in my life."

She nodded listening to my words carefully. "You two are very fortunate to have found each other. Very lucky."

* * *

I stood outside to wait for Lexi, leaning up against the car with my hands in my pockets.

Thank God Harper was on board with my plan. I don't know what I would have done if she refused me. She was important to Lexi which made her a new important person in my life. I needed her to accept me as the man in Lexi's life, and she did. She thanked me for the upcoming party and we made plans to meet sometime soon to pick out the perfect ring for the love of my life. I couldn't wait to put that ring on her finger, to spend the rest of my life with her.

I looked up and saw her coming into view. She was walking through the lobby, and I watched her as she approached with a smile. She looked so beautiful in her black v-neck jumpsuit. I will never grow tired of her beauty, it was timeless, _endless_. I let out a deep breath holding my arms wide open. She started to giggle as she picked up her pace, rushing to me.

"My girl…" I chuckled. "Come here, baby."

She broke off into a run and she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist, covering my face in kisses. I _loved_ this greeting, it was my favorite and she knew it. I loved it so much that I hated the days she wore dresses. I breathed her in, my heart flooded with so much love. I felt safe with her in my arms, so comfortable, so at ease. _She_ was my home now.

Her kisses eventually trailed down to my lips and I kissed her deeply for I have _no idea_ how long, rubbing my hands up and down her back, her ass, her thighs. I could be given five sets of hands and it still wouldn't have been enough, I couldn't wait to take her home.

She pulled back smiling down at me, her hand lightly brushing my cheek. "Miss me?"

"_Painfully_ so…" I answered.

"I love you, so much, Jax." She whispered brushing her lips against mine again.

"I love you most, baby." I said tightening my arms around her, carrying her into the car. "Let's go, Daniel." I said not looking away, not letting go. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around me as she sat astride me.

She tried getting off to sit next to me but I held her tighter to me. "This isn't safe!" she said giggling.

"I don't want to let you go." I said.

She leaned her head down pressing her face against my chest as we rode the rest of the way home in silence, just holding onto each other.


	19. Chapter 19 - Meet the Parents Part 1

**Chapter 19**

_Meet the Parents Part 1 – August 8, 2013_

"Hey, babe, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." She said running the razor under the running water.

She was giving me my morning shave like she did any other morning. I really loved sharing this moment with her every day it was very intimate and incredibly sweet. I already _felt_ like she was my wife, I just needed the proof. I _needed_ to see her wearing my ring, to hear people calling her by my name. _Mrs. Anderson_.

"It's more of a favor really." I added as she brought the razor back up to my face, gliding it across my cheek.

"Ask me." she said, running the razor under the water again. She brought the razor back, gliding it across my cheek.

"I want you to introduce me to your parents…" She stopped midway down my cheek. _Please don't cut me,_ I prayed. "…as your boyfriend." I finished.

She didn't say anything, just sat there staring at me.

"Baby, please lower the razor." I said, careful not to make any sudden movements.

She blinked and lowered the razor, running it under the stream of water again.

"Lexi?"

"Hmmm?" she wouldn't look up.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" I set my hands down at her sides leaning in.

"Jax, I'm so happy with how things are now. Do we _have_ to go through this with them?"

"Yes, we do." I replied staring into her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, I need them to get to know me…Because, I love their daughter and I plan to take care of her for the rest of my life, so, why the hell not?" My voice came out a little colder than intended catching her off guard.

"Jackson…"

"Lexi, _what_ is the problem?"

"What if they don't like the idea of us together? What if they ask me to stop seeing you again?"

"_Again?!_" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"My father and Kellan were the ones to tell me about our connection. He asked me to stop seeing you, he was afraid I'd find out for myself and it would be too late."

I thought back to that day in my car when she told me her father wasn't so thrilled with the idea of the two of us together. It all made sense now.

I brought a hand up to her cheek, stroking her lips with my thumb. "Things are different now, we both know about everything. We accepted it and moved on. If we can live with it then so can they. The only reason he kept you from me was because he wasn't sure how you'd react to the news. They'll be happy once they know how happy we are."

"Jackson…" she started protesting again.

"And I want Kellan Cooper at the dinner as well." I added.

Her eyes opened wider. "JACKSON!"

"Lexi, I'm not going to argue with you about this shit. Either you make the dinner plans or I do it myself. Take your pick." My voice was no longer a soft one. I needed them to know how I felt about her, _especially _Kellan Cooper. _Why the hell was she resisting this so much?_

"But, why Kellan?" she asked, her voice near panic.

"He needs to know, Lexi."

"Know _what_?!" her tone grew harder.

"That you belong to _me!_" I shouted losing my patience.

She gasped taking a step back. I instantly regretted my tone and took a step toward her.

"Baby…"

She held out her hands. "Don't." she took another step back. "I think I'll drive myself to work today. I'll see you later."

"Lexi, stop, I'm sorry!" I grabbed her hands in mine kissing them softly.

"What is wrong with you today, Jax? Is something bothering you? Did I give you reason to be upset?" she asked looking up at me.

"No! Is it so wrong for me to want to officially meet them as your boyfriend, Lexi? I just love you, so much. I don't want to waste any more time. I want to get to know every part of you, and your parents play a major part in that plan. As for Kellan Cooper, I know he loves you, but you are _mine_. He needs to move on, but he's not going to do that unless you show him how happy we are together, how serious we are about each other. So far we've only shown him the bad parts to our relationship, and that only sparks hope for him, _false_ hope. Do you want to continue to do that to him, Lexi?" her hands were still in mine and I brought them up to my mouth again. "I know that I'm your first relationship since Eli, and I know you're scared. But, you're also _my_ first relationship since Ellie…Meeting your parents is the next step for us, baby. _Trust_ me. Please, set this dinner up." I tilted my head to the side bending a little so I was at eye level.

She nodded. "Ok…" she answered softly.

I closed my eyes breathing out and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Thank you." I whispered. "I love you, you know that?" I lifted her chin up to look at me.

"Of course you do. I'm quite a catch." She said with a wink. I heard the lightness in her tone returning, _thank God._ "Now go get ready or you'll make me late." She said smacking me on the ass.

"Ms. Moore, did you just spank me?" I took a step toward her, mischievously grinning.

"Jackson…" she said in warning. "You're going to make me late!" she said backing up.

"Mmm…But, I warned you about starting things you didn't want to finish." I lunged forward grabbing the back of her thighs picking her up.

* * *

I made sure to get her to work on time. Daniel stopped in front of the building with five minutes to spare. She turned to me leaning in for a quick kiss but I grabbed the nape of her neck holding her face to mine. I don't do quick kisses with Lexi, my body just didn't know how. She squirmed a little in the beginning but relaxed and started to respond to my kiss. I pulled back stroking my thumb across her lips, looking down at her beautiful face.

"Don't forget to talk to your father about dinner. _Please_, Lexi."

She nodded her head smiling weakly. "I will, as soon as I get the chance. I promise."

"I love you, baby." I leaned in again planting a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you most, Jax." she kissed the corner of my mouth before stepping out of the car.

I felt that familiar ache in my chest as I watched her backing away toward the building with a smile on her face as she blew me a kiss.

* * *

I was greeted by Leah when the elevator doors swung open to my floor.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson."

"Good morning, Leah." I walked into my office shutting the door behind me and heard my phone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket looking down at the screen, _Bree_. "What's up sis?"

"Hey, Jackson, I just wanted to let you know that my lawyer just notified me of a court date! That's a good sign, right?" she sounded hopeful.

"Yea, yes, I guess it is. But, let's not get our hopes up too early, Bree. When is the court date?" I asked.

"The week of the 19th, is that going to be a problem for you?" I was needed in LA again to testify in this case, which I was more than happy to do. The wheels in my head started turning when I realized it would be a perfect time for Lexi to meet Bree.

"Absolutely not, I will be there, Bree. But, I think I'm bringing someone with me this time." The last time I went to LA without Lexi things didn't end well. I wasn't about to do it again.

She gasped. "Her? You're bringing _her_, right?!" she squealed in delight. "You guys are together? You worked it out? When?" A string of _Bree_ questions started to flow.

"Bree, slow down, if I answer everything now there won't be anything left to talk about!" I laughed. "Just know that I'm bringing Lexi, I want her to meet you and Kali. I think I should call our parents to make it out there that week. They need to meet their new potential grandchild, wouldn't you say?"

"Jackson! What's going on? You're calling a family reunion, something's up and you're withholding information. Spill it!"

"No way, you're going to have to wait." I said with a smile.

I heard someone beeping in from the other line. I pulled the phone away from my ear to look and saw it was Lexi.

"_Bree, I gotta go, BYE!_" I hung up not waiting for an answer, eager to answer Lexi's call. "Hey, baby. What's up?" I tried to sound casual.

"I talked to my father." She answered vaguely.

"And?" I held my breath.

"He talked to my mom and they agreed to the dinner. _The Red Room_ at 6 o'clock ok with you?"

"Yes, that's perfect! I will come get you after work so we could go together. And what of Kellan Cooper?" I asked.

She breathed out deeply. "I haven't told him yet."

"Lexi…"

"I will do it. I will freaking do it, Jackson. Don't _rush_ me!" she scolded. "I just thought I'd let you know I talked to my parents." She grumbled hanging up.

I smiled looking down at my phone and heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in." I called out not being able to hide my smile.

Nick walked in, scowling.

"What's up, Nick? Is something wrong?" I asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"You _traitor_!" he hissed.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't get that." I held my hand up to my ear. I couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing.

"You're back with Lexi?!" he spit out.

"No thanks to you. I had to do _something_! You were moving too slow. I told you I had to be with her, Nick." I answered shrugging with a smile.

"I slept on the couch that night thanks to you guys!"

I made a face at the sound of that, full of sympathy. "Sorry, man."

"I hate you, dude. _Never again_." He pointed at me walking out the door. I shook my head laughing again and heard my phone chirp with a message.

**Lexi: He'll be there, I didn't tell him why.**

**Jackson: I love you, baby.**

**Lexi: Oh God, I'm going to hell.**

* * *

I waited for her at my usual spot by the building in the parking garage, leaning against the car with a smile on my face. She came into view with her head hanging low. Not my usual favorite greeting but I knew it was hard for her to set this up tonight, so I tried to be as understanding as I could.

"Aww, baby…" I made a mock pouty face as she walked up to me smacking me in the arm and I winced from the stinging pain. She hit a lot harder than people would ever imagine.

"Don't be an ass, Jax! And don't blame me if tonight goes to _shit!_" she said scowling at me.

I reached down grabbing her hand in mine and reached out cupping her cheek with the other. "_Nothing_ is going to happen. They are going to warm up to the idea, trust me. All a father wants for his daughter is for her to be happy. I make you happy don't I?" I looked down at her with a smile.

"Sometimes." She grumbled.

I bent down to kiss her. "We'll be fine. Let's go, I don't want to be late." I helped her into the backseat and slid in after her. "So, how'd your dad take it?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of didn't tell them either." Lexi closed her eyes waiting for me to yell, but I didn't. She opened them up blinking at me surprised. "You're not going to yell at me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I kind of like the idea of telling them together."

"My father is going to shit bricks when he sees you." She muttered under her breath.

"It's because he sees me as his top client with an unfortunate tie to his daughter's past that could compromise his firm's future. We're going to change that tonight. It's uncomfortable that my girlfriend's father fears me because I'm a _client_. It's all weird! He'll get it though, after tonight they'll understand." I said rubbing my thumb across her knuckles.

"I feel bad about ambushing them though." She said looking out the window.

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I'm chicken shit." She mumbled.

"You are _not_. I love you, so much for being so scared. It shows me that in your own way you're afraid to lose me too." I kissed the side of her head pulling her close to me.

"But, of course I am, Jax. You are my world now." She whispered. My heart swelled five times its size at the sound of that.

"I'm kind of surprised you chose this restaurant though, Lexi. It's pretty high profile, there will be photographers there." I warned. "But then of course, you already knew that." I said drily remembering that awful day I saw pictures of her with Kellan Cooper and her family all over the gossip blogs.

She sighed. "I just thought if we're telling the other half of my world about us…We might as let the entire world in on it, too. Which reminds me, I have to talk to Harper sometime soon." She started to let out a low groan at the thought of talking to Harper. "I suggest you wear a cup." She looked down at my pants with a laugh.

"Lexi, I love that you're cooperating. But, why do you sound so beat up about it?"

"These past few days with you have been so perfect, peaceful, and quiet…I feel that that's all about to change now. What if it changes _us_?" she sounded so sad.

I reached out tipping her chin up to look at me. "Never will that ever happen. If we change it will only be for the better. You're not going anywhere and I sure as hell am not going anywhere. The only change we're making today is one to better our relationship, to move forward. We're doing all of this to get to know each other more with nothing else in the way, to grow closer as a couple, don't worry about this anymore, Lexi."

"Sir, we are here." Daniel got out of the car walking over to my side.

Sure enough there were photographers waiting outside, once they caught sight of me they ran up to the car snapping away. Daniel tried his best to keep them a safe distance away.

I took in a deep breath looking over to Lexi. "You ready, baby?"

She nodded nervously. "As I'll ever be." She sighed.

I stepped out first turning to help Lexi out of the car. She looked so nervous I was afraid she was going to pass out on me. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she looked up at me.

"Breathe, baby. I'm here." I said kissing the back of her hand never breaking eye contact.

I smiled politely at the photographers as I made way toward the doors dragging Lexi closely behind me. They didn't give us too much shit today, _thank God_. The last thing I needed before meeting her parents was for them to stress me out. I walked in and the hostess greeted me right away, Lexi still stood behind me making no moves to stand by my side. She must be so nervous to face her parents. I rubbed my thumb along her palm reassuringly as I led her where her parents were already waiting.

They looked up as I started approaching their table, their eyes wide with confusion. I smiled widely in greeting as Stephen stood to greet me, Shana shortly following suit.

"Mr. Anderson! What a pleasant surprise." Stephen grinned with his hand extended to me and I took it, shaking his hand firmly.

I nodded once, smiling and pulled Lexi out from behind me so she stood beside me. Both Stephen and Shana stood there, mouth agape, staring at us in shock.

"Lexi, honey, what are you doing here with Mr. Anderson?" Shana looked confused as she looked to Stephen for answers.

"Mom, I…We…"

She was having trouble getting it out so I quickly cut in to help her. "_We_, Mr. and Mrs. Moore, are together. I wanted to officially meet you both as Lexi's boyfriend, I asked her to set this dinner up tonight because of it." They gasped in response to what I said.

"Lexi?"

All of our heads snapped to the side to find a very confused Kellan Cooper. Stephen and Shana, again, stood frozen in place, mouth agape.

"What am I _doing_ here, Lexi?" he asked confused, looking from Lexi to me and back to Lexi again.

"Mr. Cooper, welcome, please, come sit. I asked Lexi to put together this meeting for us. Let's _all_ sit." We all looked so awkward standing in the middle of the restaurant and I believe people were starting to stare.

We all took our seats and took turns alternating stares from one another. Stephen sat across from me, Shana from Lexi and Kellan was at the end of the table next to Lexi. This was getting awkward _fast_. I reached under the table grabbing Lexi's hand.

"Mr. Anderson…" Stephen started.

"Jackson." I corrected him for the first time.

"Mr. Anderson, I think your relationship with my daughter could get really complicated. There are some things that…" I cut him off right there. Shana looked to her husband looking even more confused than before. _She's in the dark about everything._

"I'm already aware, Stephen. She tried to leave me because of it." I cut in. "I wanted to have this dinner with the three of you because I wanted to let you know that I _know_ and that it's not reason enough to keep me from her. I _love_ your daughter, Mr. Moore. And for us to separate because of that unfortunate connection is no longer an option for us, she tried that already and it nearly killed me." Lexi gently squeezed my hand. Shana looked to her daughter with tears in her eyes, smiling proudly. Her father looked to me looking more at ease about the situation compared to before. Kellan however, his look was _unkind_, he was bothered by something. I could tell he was really uncomfortable in this situation which I understood. But, he needed to hear this.

"Excuse me." he got up to walk away.

Lexi got up to go after him and I gripped her hand tighter staring at her in disbelief. She reached up brushing my cheek with her hand. "I need to talk to him, Jax." She gave me a reassuring smile and walked away.

I turned back to Shana and Stephen. "How long have you guys been together?" Shana asked trying to calculate the events in her head.

"We met about three months ago. I have been in love with her since…" I answered with a small smile. She smiled back approvingly.

"Is she why you signed with my firm?" Stephen asked.

"She played a very minor role in that, yes. The rest of it was you. I liked your firm and what you had to offer in representing my business." I answered. "My relationship with her doesn't affect our business, Stephen. Everything will remain the same, no matter what. I can assure you though that nothing will happen, I plan to keep your daughter in my life for a very long time." I looked down briefly, clearing my throat. "I was going to wait until we were in a more private space, just the three of us. But, I guess now is as good as time as any." I looked across the table to Stephen. "I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. With both of your blessings, of course." I said nodding at Shana.

His eyes widened at the sound of that. "You two have only known each other for three months. How do you know you want to make that kind of commitment to my daughter?" he asked skeptically.

"You see our connection as a negative, I see it completely differently. I see her as a gift. I was in the darkest place after my wife died, my whole life was in disarray." I looked to Shana her brows furrowing in confusion. "My wife was the one who took care of everything I did. It came to a point where I couldn't come home because I didn't know how I was going to take care of myself." I let out a little laugh thinking back to the sad memory. Then I looked back to Stephen, his eyes softened a little. "I buried myself in work, I couldn't see anyone, didn't _want_ to see anyone. _Until_, I met Lexi. Out of all the people in this world of ours I just happened to run into _Lexi_. It's more than just coincidence, Stephen. You can't blame me for seeing Lexi as a gift from Ellie, she and I were meant to be." Shana's hand shot up to her face, tears filling her eyes. She was slowly piecing things together as I went on. "She loves me for who I am not what I am or the things I have. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my life, she keeps me sane, keeps me _grounded_. The connection Lexi and I share is not some sick curse. It's a miracle that I found a love like ours in this lifetime. I'm not sorry that I found her, I couldn't be more grateful." Shana shook her head sobbing, Stephen turned slightly toward her to comfort her. He didn't take his eyes off mine as he sat there thinking about what I have been saying. I just hope he can see this situation through my eyes.

"She's my baby girl, my one and only child. She's everything to us, Jackson." A tear rolled down his cheek as he held his wife in his arms. "You can't blame us for being cautious, we're just trying our best in protecting her the best we can." He said holding on to Shana.

I nodded. "And I completely understand, I really do." I looked behind me to make sure she wasn't close, when I saw that she wasn't I turned back to Stephen. "Lexi plays an important role in a lot of people's lives. That's just how special she is, trust me I know this. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is always happy, you can count on me. I _need_ her in my life, Stephen. Words can not express how much I love and need your daughter, but I could promise to try to _prove_ it to you from here on out if you would give us your blessing."

"I think she couldn't do any better if she tried." Shana's voice cut through, laughing through her tears.

I let out the breath I was holding laughing with Shana and Stephen slowly extended his hand out to me. "I hope to God you know what you're doing, son." He said laughing. "She can be a handful."

I laughed again taking his hand and shook it firmly. "But, you guys can't say _anything_!" I freaked out. "Shana you need to stop crying." I pleaded softly. "I'm going to go find her, she's been gone a while." I excused myself and got up from the table heading in the direction they had gone in earlier.

I heard them talking the closer I got and paused to listen.

"Are you _insane?!_ Have you really thought about this, Lexi?" Kellan's voice was urgent.

"Yes, of course I have! I tried to _leave_ him, remember?! And it nearly destroyed me, Kellan. You were there to witness it!" she snapped.

"And you think it's healthy to run back to that? After _all_ that you have been through already?" he sounded appalled. "Lexi, reconsider this, _please_."

"I can't leave him, I _won't_."

"I would be here for you, Lex. You don't have to go through it alone. I will _always_ be here for you, I will help you."

He has got some fucking nerve.

"Help her what exactly?" I spoke up.

Kellan and Lexi's eyes shot up to mine. Lexi looked shocked and scared for what I might do and Kellan stood staring at me in disgust.

"You need to let her go." He bit out, his jaw clenched, eyes burning into mine.

"So you can swoop in again? Lexi and I are _together _now, Mr. Cooper. The sooner you accept that the sooner you can move on." I advised.

"I won't let Lexi make this mistake. You will resent her for the rest of your lives."

"Watch yourself, Mr. Cooper. My patience is wearing thin with you." I warned. "The only reason why I have put up with your endless pursuit on _my_ girlfriend all this time was in favor to her. This is growing to be really tiresome. She is with me, deal with it."

"Soon you will see that Lexi can't replace your wife, you're just on some trip believing that Lexi and you are meant to be through this sick connection that ties you two together. What happens when you come down from that high, Mr. Anderson? What then? What happens to Lexi then?"

_What the fuck?!_ Something in me snapped as I headed straight for him, I'm going to _kill_ him. Lexi came in between us pushing her hands against my chest, stopping me. My chest rose and fell with each harsh breath I took. _I'm going to pound this motherfucker into the ground!_

"Stop! Stop, _please_, STOP!" She begged looking up at me, bringing her hand up to my cheek in attempts to soothe me. "Kellan, STOP IT!" she yelled behind her.

"Why? You know what I'm saying is true, Lex. He's going to leave you as soon as he realizes the mistake he's making. Just stop this and walk away from him." He pleaded with her.

"Move, Lexi!" I growled pushing myself against her hands.

"Jackson, stop it! If you hurt him I'm leaving, I'm walking out of this restaurant without you!" she screamed, her voice trembling. "Kellan, if you can't be here to celebrate my relationship with Jackson, you need to leave." She turned around glaring at him and then looked back to me. "Let's go back to the table, Jax. _Please, _listen to me." she brought her hand back up, cupping my cheek.

"I can't take this, I'm not going to sit here and just watch this happen." He walked away toward the doors and exited the restaurant.

I closed my eyes to try and steady my breathing when I felt her touch me. "Shhh…Jax, breathe." She brought both hands up to my face and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss me. "Breathe, Jax." She whispered against my mouth. I brought my hands up to hers returning her kiss. "I love you." She whispered between her kisses.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. "I love you most, Lexi." My kisses started to grow desperate and I pressed my lips harder against hers. "Don't listen to him, baby." I pressed my forehead to hers closing my eyes.

"I know, Jax. I don't believe that would really happen. But, you need to control yourself, _please_. I don't want this to be all over the tabloids tomorrow. You wanted it to be a successful dinner, so let's go make it one."

She dropped her hands from my face taking my hand and led me back to the table. Her parents smiled up at us when we approached and we managed to successfully return their smile.

"Where's Kellan?" Shana turned to look at Lexi.

"He didn't stay, he had to go." Lexi answered with a frown.

We settled back into our chairs and I took her hand again under the table. The waiter came over to take our orders and we engaged ourselves in a natural, light conversation amongst ourselves.

"Stephen, I have a favor to ask." I said as I released my hand from hers and grabbed her thigh. "I plan on taking a trip on the week of the 19th. Is there any way Lexi can use her vacation time at work to take this trip with me?" she pulled her leg from me while trying to turn to look at me but I just gripped down harder, keeping her in place.

"Sure, of course. How long will you two be gone?" he asked sipping his wine.

"Wait a min—" Lexi started but I cut her off.

"I was planning on leaving on the company jet with her the Friday before, after work of course. And we would be back the night of the 1st of September. So, she will back for work on Monday." I informed him, Lexi started to glare at me but I ignored it.

He nodded. "Sounds good, I don't see a problem with that." Stephen answered smiling at Lexi. "I hope you have fun, sweetheart."

"Jax? A word?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" I looked over at her with a smile. "What is it?"

Her eyes nearly set fire. "In _private_." She snapped.

I looked at her parents. "Is it something you can't say in front of your parents? We're here to spend time with them, let's not be rude." I smirked. Her mouth dropped open.

"_NOW!_" she grabbed me by the ear pulling me up.

Shana gasped and started to scold Lexi but I held my hand up assuring her it was fine.

"Ow!" Lexi continued to pull me away so I had no choice but to follow. She led me toward the bathrooms again and released my ear. "Jesus Christ, Lexi!" I rubbed my ear.

"What the _fuck_ was that, Jax?!" she snapped at me. "You should have run that by me first!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We met your parents, now you meet mine. _And_ Bree." I answered rubbing my ear.

"You know I hate missing work, Jax." She said annoyed.

My face grew serious as I began to explain my trip to LA. "Bree's custody case is during the time we will be there. I have to be there to testify as a character witness, I need you there, baby. I won't be able to do anything if I go back to LA alone, things didn't end well last time after my trip. Please don't make me take this trip alone _again._" I reached down taking her hand."Don't be so angry with me, I want you to meet them."

She sighed rubbing her forehead, pacing back and forth. "I'm not ready, this is happening so fast. What if they hate me? They loved Ellie, Jax." She said stopping to look down at her hands.

My eyes widened, I stared at her in shock. "So, what Kellan said did affect your outlook on our relationship."

"No!" she shouted.

I sighed deeply, shaking my head. "Yes, Lexi, you are not Ellie. I know that. I'm not trying to replace her. I love _you_ like I have never loved anyone. They deserve to see that, and to get to know you for themselves."

She leaned back against the wall tilting her head back, contemplating. I walked up to her taking her in my arms.

"They're going to love you. Bree already does." I reassured her. She looked at me questioningly, raising her eyebrows. "I talk about you all the time, Lexi. She's just so happy I have finally found someone to make me happy again." I explained. "Give them a fair chance to prove that they're not how you're imagining them to be. They won't compare you to her, I promise." I kissed her forehead and took her hand in mine. "Let's go back to the table." I said softly as I gently pulled her along behind me.


	20. Chapter 20 - Tease

**Chapter 20 **

_Tease – August 9, 2013_

We got up early this morning to get a jump on our day. We figured the sooner it was over the sooner we could get to spend the next two days wrapped up in each other. Lexi came walking into the room as I was getting ready with two hot mugs in her hands, she handed me one with a smile.

"Friday!" She beamed raising an eyebrow at me with a smile.

"Friday." I breathed out grinning like a fool. She turned around setting the mug down on the bedside table as she set off for the closet. "Hey, babe." I called out, buttoning my white shirt.

"Yea?" she yelled out from the closet.

"Don't forget we have my company party tonight for Harper and Nick." I started on the buttons on my cuffs.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed.

"What happened?!" I ran to the closet.

When I got there she had her hands on her hips with a look of annoyance crossing her face. "Jackson, when did you say this California trip was for again?"

"The week of the 19th." I answered. "Why?"

She shook her head. "I can't go, Jax."

My eyes widened in alarm. "What? Why?!"

"I forgot all about school. I have school remember?!" she rubbed her forehead in aggravation. "I'm sorry, babe. You're going to have to go on this trip without me…" she looked at me apologetically. "I will be here when you get back. I _promise_. It won't be like last time, I swear it."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach and I stood at the entrance of her closet shaking my head slowly. "No."

Her brows creased at the sound of that. "What do you mean 'no', Jax? I _have_ to go."

"No, I'm not going then." I replied shaking my head again.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! What about Bree?! What about _Kali_?!" she looked up at me in disbelief. "You can't do that to them, Jax! You guys are so close to getting wouldn't do that to Bree, I know you. Stop talking crazy." I couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment in her eyes after I said that.

"I can't leave you here again by yourself. I _won't_." I couldn't seem to stop shaking my head. It was like I was trying to empty every negative thought I had running in my head out of my mind.

"Jax…" she cupped my cheek with her hand. "I love you. I will see you when you get back. It's just two weeks." She said softly.

"No _fucking _way, Lexi. Don't push me." I stepped away trying to come up with a plan. There had to be _something_!

I felt her behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Jax, don't be angry with me…" she pleaded.

"I'm not." I answered closing my eyes. "I'm just disappointed." I said quietly.

"I know, but I will meet them soon." She promised. "I'm sorry." She whispered resting her cheek against my back, sighing in disappointment.

I turned to face her and cradled her face in my hands. "This has to be the worst Friday we have ever spent together."

She nodded. "Yea, I would say so. I was really looking forward to that trip." She stood on the tips of her toes planting a soft kiss on my lips. "I gotta finish up getting ready, babe. Are you ok?" she asked grazing my cheek with her fingers.

"It makes no difference."

She grabbed my hand opening it up and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on my palm, rubbing her thumb across it lightly. "I'm sorry…" she said again walking back to the closet.

I stood looking out at the water frantically trying to come up with other options but got nothing. I heard her quietly shuffling around behind me as she got ready, trying hard not to make too much noise. She was trying to give me space to soak in what just happened but I suddenly couldn't stand the space between us anymore.

I turned around striding toward her and she looked up at me in surprise through the mirror. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asked turning around.

I picked her up sitting her on the vanity and ripped open her robe peeling it down past her shoulders. I groaned at the sight of her naked body before me. How do I stay away for two fucking weeks? My eyes roamed hungrily over her body again, taking in _everything_. I'm going to spend the next week memorizing every part of her, every curve, every scar, every freckle…She looked up at me with a shocked expression but didn't object to my sudden change of behavior. She reached up brushing my cheek again and I turned into her touch, her touch that held all control over me. I turned my head into her palm kissing it gently, trailing my kisses up to her wrist, her arms and to her neck sliding my tongue across her soft skin, tasting her. Her breath hitched at the sudden change of contact and her body started to shudder. She reached down to unbutton my pants, sliding the zipper carefully down. My hands were greedily roaming, I cupped my hand around her breast pulling back to tease her nipple between my fingers and she moaned deeply into my mouth. I let out a low growl no longer able to hold back the need to be inside of her. I took her mouth in mine, kissing her forcefully sliding an arm around her waist to pull her up against me. She lowered her hand reaching into my pants wrapping tightly around me.

"I need you, baby." I whispered hoarsely. I grabbed her thighs spreading her legs open and slid my fingers into her. She tilted her head back crying out in pleasure.

"Jax…_Please!_" she begged me.

"Please what, baby? Tell me." I bent down nuzzling her neck, licking the sensitive spot below her ear.

"_Fuck me, Jax!_" she screamed out.

I pulled my fingers out quickly and slammed myself into her. "_Fuck!_" I hissed through my teeth. She reached down to grab my hand sliding my fingers into her mouth, tasting herself. I closed my eyes, my jaw locking together. "Baby, are you trying to kill me?" she smiled looking into my eyes as she took my fingers in deeper. I gripped her hips hard in my hands and started driving myself into her repeatedly. She raked her hands lightly down my chest as I continued slamming roughly into her. My breath hitched at the familiar feeling, how she marked me the first time we made love. My jaw set again my eyes burning into hers, and as if she could read my thoughts she smiled up at me biting down on her lower lip. I let out a deep groan, pumping harder.

"Oh God, Jax!" she moaned.

I picked her up off the counter carrying her to our bed, still connected. I sat down at the edge letting her take over. She rode me hard and fast screaming out my name. I could barely hold on much longer at the sound of my name on her lips. I reached up fisting her hair and pushed her face down to mine. "Who do you belong to, baby?" I pulled back looking into her eyes.

She lustfully looked into my eyes, "You, Jax." She whispered.

I groaned rolling her over onto her back. "Say it, baby!" I shouted ramming into her.

"I love you, Jax!"

"Again!" I roared.

"I love you!" she whimpered.

I propped myself on my elbows cradling her face in my hands. "I love you, baby." I was a breath away from her lips as I rocked against her again and again. "_This_…" I reached down stroking her clit. "Is _mine_, Lexi!" I growled taking her mouth roughly with mine.

"_Yes!_" she moaned and I increased the pressure of our kiss absorbing her cries, slipping my tongue into her mouth.

"Come for me, baby!"

She screamed out long and hard, her whole body shuddering beneath me as she rode out her orgasm, clenching tightly as she convulsed around me.

"Fuck, baby!" I gripped her by the ass lifting her up to meet my hips as I slammed into her for the last time finding my release. I collapsed on top of her burying my face in her neck. "I can't do it, Lexi. I can't." I said breathless.

She wrapped her arms around me running her fingers through my hair. "Yes, you can. And you will." She said rubbing my back. "Let's not talk about it anymore, Jax. It's still a little over a week away. Let's just enjoy the time we have left until then."

* * *

"Come a little earlier today so I can go home and get ready for the party." She said leaning in for a kiss.

I smiled returning her kiss. "Sounds good, what time?"

"The party is for 7 o'clock, right?" I nodded. "Ok, umm, let's go for 4:30 then?"

"Ok, I'll have Luna make a quick trip to the house by 5 so you can pick out what you need from her for the party." I suggested.

"Jackson…"

"Lexi." I shot her a look of warning.

She sighed. "Never mind." She started to get out of the car but I pulled her back giving her one last kiss.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you most, Jax." She smiled over her shoulder. She blew me a kiss and disappeared into the building.

Nick and I decided on having lunch together in my office so I had Leah call in a delivery from one of the delis across the street. We went over some of our upcoming and current projects, talking through each one, informing him of what needed to get done, who I wanted on the project etcetera. The food finally arrived and Leah brought it in placing the bag gently on top of my desk.

"Thank you, Leah. We're going to be working so you can take your lunch break whenever." She nodded exiting the office quietly.

Nick emptied the bag taking his sandwich and handing me mine. "So, how have you been? Everything good with Lexi now?" he asked eyeing me down.

"Yea, sort of…" I finally managed to distract myself from it until he brought it up again.

His eyebrows furrowed at the sound of that. "What do you mean sort of?" He took a bite of his sandwich looking up at me questioningly.

I sighed, "Well, we were planning on taking a trip out to LA, for two weeks. But, we totally forgot her classes start that same week, so she can't come with me."

"What's the big deal?" he asked confused.

"The last time I took a trip out to LA it didn't end well, _remember_?" I glared.

"Oh, fuck!" he laughed. "My bad, I forgot about that. That's right. Continue, sorry." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"I can't fucking bail on this trip, and she can't bail on classes. So, we have no choice but to be apart for those two weeks." My mood started to drop talking about this all over again. "I was planning on introducing her to my parents and sister while we were out there, it would have been perfect." I muttered leaning forward with my elbows propped on my desk. I haven't touched my sandwich yet, I was still trying to come up with a plan.

His eyebrows creased again listening to my every word, nodding every now and then. When I finished talking he spoke up. "Why don't you cut it short and fly them out here?"

I looked up at him. The trial probably wouldn't run but for a few short days. But, I don't think it would be possible for Bree to be able to plan such an impromptu trip with Kali. "I don't know. The business I'm tending to could hold Bree there for a while. It's too short of a notice." I replied helplessly.

"You guys aren't on some kind of time schedule or anything, just fly them out here whenever _they_ can make it. You and Lexi are pretty flexible, so just accommodate to your family's schedule." He shrugged.

I smiled at the thought of it. "That idea isn't half bad." I picked up my sandwich biting into it. _Fucking brilliant actually!_

Nick laughed shaking his head. "You, my friend, are fucking _whipped!_"

"And what would that make you?" I cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "A pussy?" I laughed as he sat scowling at me.

"Anyways. Meeting the parents…That's a big step." He changed the subject. "How's Lexi taking it?" What did he mean by that? How would he know she would be nervous?

"What do you mean?" I looked up chewing the mouthful I had in my mouth.

"Meeting parents can be tricky business. It could make or break the relationship. I was tied up in knots when I first met Harper's parents. I thought I was going to shit my pants when I saw her father glaring at me across the dinner table that night." He shook his head. "But, we were in high school then. He was protecting his daughter, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I met with her parents last night." His eyes shot up to mine.

"Nice! How'd it go?"

"They weren't really used to the idea at first. It was a lot for them to handle what with our connection and all. And on top of that, I'm his client, it's really risky. But, I told them how I felt about her and they opened up to the idea after that." I took another bite of my sandwich grinning from ear to ear.

My phone chirped with an incoming message, I pulled it out in front of me to see it was from Lexi.

**Lexi: How's your day going, babe?**

_She must be worried about me._

**Jackson: I'm fine. I miss you…**

**Lexi: I miss you, most. I love you, Jax.**

**Jackson: I love you most, baby.**

**Lexi: G2G! Get back to work, Mr. Anderson!**

"That shit will wear off." Nick startled me I forgot he was sitting there.

"What are you talking about?" I asked setting the phone down on the desk.

"The lovey dovey shit." He said laughing.

"Has it worn out for you and Harper?" I asked pointedly.

His eyebrows creased at the sound of my question. "No." he frowned.

I laughed at his dumbstruck expression. "It _never_ fades. Not when you're with the _one_."

* * *

I buried myself in work to help the time go by faster. It didn't. I was checking the clock every 30 minutes I kept losing my train of thought. Finally, it was 4 o'clock so I decided to just leave early. I got up slipping into my jacket then I reached for my phone and headed out the door.

"Alright Leah, I'm gone for the day. I will see you at the party." I said walking toward the elevators.

"Yes sir, Mr. Anderson." She nodded.

The drive was fairly short, Daniel pulled into the parking garage at 4:20. I got out of the car to wait like I usually did, kicking my foot up leaning against the rear end of the car. A couple of people started walking out, chatting excitedly about the weekend. I noticed the group of young ladies stop to look up at me only to turn around again pointing to the magazines one of the girls were holding in their hands. One looked to be a business journal with my face on the cover and the other was a gossip mag. They started to approach me and I let out a deep breath bracing myself for questions.

"Mr. Jackson Anderson?" She was a little blonde, probably an intern.

I nodded once. "Yes." I answered as politely as I could.

"I read the article they did on you." She held up the gossip mag with a huge grin. There was a photo of Lexi and myself last night at _The Red Room_ with her parents on the cover. The headline read: _"Jackson Anderson's meeting the parents! Do we sense an engagement in the near future?"_ They wanted dirt. "Is it true? Are you guys engaged?!" the girl beamed. I saw Lexi walk off the elevators just then, she smiled when she saw me waiting. She was almost to the door when I turned to the girl. "No comment." I answered with a wink. The girls started squealing as I straightened up walking toward Lexi. What the fuck was it with these young girls and the gossip mags? It was like a drug habit they just couldn't kick.

I held my arms out as she came running up wrapping her legs around me. She giggled covering me in kisses. "I missed you." I said between kisses, walking her toward the car.

"I missed you most, Jax." She ran her fingers through my hair in the way I grew to love.

"Bye, Lexi!" the girls shouted.

She jumped and looked up. She had no idea people were around before she greeted me, I laughed watching her blush. "Bye, Candis." She waved awkwardly at the blonde. Then she nodded at the other girls behind Candis. "Have a nice weekend, ladies." She started making attempts to settle back down to the floor.

"Who are they?" I asked not letting go.

She laughed. "They're the firm's interns. Let me go, Jax!" she lightly smacked my chest.

Daniel opened the door for me and I got in with her on my lap.

* * *

Luna was on time and I left them to it. I decided to head into the study to get a little more work done before getting ready for the party. Before I knew it the clock read 6:30, I powered everything off before heading out. I saw Leah had already arrived directing the caterers, deliverers, and florists. She looked up and greeted me right away. The place looked good. They moved the piano back out of the living room along with all of the furniture to make room. A bartender had already set up shop and I saw the DJ setting up speakers at every corner. I gave them all a polite smile before ducking into our bedroom.

"Baby, you in here?" I called out unbuttoning my blue shirt.

"Yep, I'm just finishing up!" she called from the bathroom.

The door was open so I started making my way in but she was walking out. I froze staring her up and down. She was in an elbow length sleeved, little black dress, no ordinary dress. "Jesus fucking Christ, Lexi." I breathed.

"You like?" she asked with a wink.

"Come here."

"NO WAY." She laughed. "I don't want to mess anything up." She said pointing to her face.

Her lips were perfectly glossed in a pale pink color. I could barely catch my breath as I continued to trail my eyes down to her dress again. Her plunging neckline left _no room_ for imagination. The dress was one slip away from exposing her tits to the world and I was fighting everything I had to keep from throwing her onto the bed.

"Baby, either you come here or I'm coming to you." I warned my voice husky.

She walked up looking up into my eyes but my eyes were busy, roaming everywhere. Her hair looked beautiful, falling in waves down past her breasts. "I want to cut my hair…" she said noticing my gaze.

"NO." I continued to stare reaching out. She backed herself up a step and I reached out my other arm sliding around her waist. "I won't mess up your make-up. Hold still." I pulled back, holding her at arm's length again to get a better look. I ran my finger down the curve of her breast and felt her shudder. Smiling, I tucked a finger underneath her dress and bent forward taking her nipple into my mouth. She moaned softly, running her fingers through my hair. "What designer is this?" I asked pulling back, carefully tucking her nipple back underneath the dress. Then I continued to trail my fingers down past her abdomen.

"Balmain." She breathed.

"Mmm…" I nodded in approval. My eyes never met hers as I continued to trail down to the bottom of her dress. I pinched the fabric at the hem of her dress where it stopped above mid-thigh, rubbing the material between my finger and my thumb. This dress was really too short, but I didn't have the heart to tell her to take it off. She looked so beautiful. "What material is this?"

"Silk." I could feel her eyes on my but I knelt down planting a kiss on her inner thigh. She moaned again starting to squirm. I reached up gripping her thigh to still her and moved my fingers toward her, knowing she would be wet for me. Instead I was the one met with a surprise. I shot my eyes up to finally look at her, in shock, and she smiled down at me. "Commando." She mouthed slowly.

I got up slowly, her smile never leaving her face. She knew what this would do to me. _Fuck the make-up_! I was getting ready to grab her and lead her to the bed when I heard Harper.

"Hey Lex, where are you?" she called out from the living room.

I closed my eyes breathing out. "_Fuck!_" I clenched my jaw tight.

Harper stopped at the door taking one good look at Lexi. She let out a low whistle in approval. "My friend, you are looking sexier than I am. I thought this was _my_ party!" she pouted. Lexi giggled rolling her eyes. Then Harper looked to me, "Tsk tsk tsk…Poor Jackson." She shook her head laughing. Lexi was laughing by then.

"Come on, Harper. Let's go start greeting people." Lexi looked back to me, "_Coming,_ baby?" she winked.

My breath hitched and I took a step forward but she rushed out with Harper. "_Almost_." I breathed out heading toward the closet to put on a fresh suit. _Fucking tease…_I smiled shaking my head.

_I'm going to get her back for that…_


	21. Chapter 21 Game

**Chapter 21**

_Game – August 9, 2013_

I walked out to find my house was packed with guests. People greeted from left to right, I politely nodded making my way around in search for Lexi. Then I heard her laugh, a sound that beautiful only belonged to one girl. I turned to see her talking to Harper and Nick, laughing really hard about something throwing her head back with her hand over her mouth. You would think my mind would grow used to her beauty after time, but it didn't. My heart still sped up the same way it always did at the sight of her, it cramped every time she smiled my way or laughed at something I said or did, it melted every time she told me she loved me…all of it the same.

She was standing in between them with her left foot tucked behind her right ankle, putting all her weight on her right leg. She had the most amazing legs…I walked up from behind her wrapping my arms around her waist, lowering my head to kiss her lightly on the side of her neck. "You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled turning around in my arms to look up into my eyes. "I like this." She reached out grasping the lapel of my jacket. "I love you in black." I looked past her to see Harper grinning.

I nodded greeting her with a smile. "Harper, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for this party, Jackson!"

"No need to thank me, it was necessary." I smiled. I looked down back at a smiling Lexi, pushing her hair behind her shoulders I leaned in to whisper, "You teased me yet again, Lexi. I hope you're ready to pay for it."

She gasped softly at my warning and I smiled turning her back around to face Harper and Nick, they were engaged in an intense conversation about something. I placed my hand on her lower back trailing it down to her ass and gripped firmly, pretending to listen. I saw Lexi biting her lower lip, continuing to pretend to listen to Harper and I dropped my hand down grazing the back of her thigh with my thumb. Her eyes grew wider when she felt my hand sneak up, caressing her inner thigh from behind. Harper and Nick had no idea what was going on, they were so into their conversation.

She cleared her throat turning slightly toward me. "Jackson, stop…" she breathed.

I cut her off. "I will touch you or kiss you wherever I want _whenever_ the mood strikes me, Lexi. I'm going to make sure you ache for me the way you do to me every time you leave me hanging. You will walk around this party tonight wanting me, _needing_ me inside of you but I won't give in, you will not _come_ until I command you to. You need to see how it feels when you tease me, Lexi. I promise you, it's not fun." My tone was stern.

"But…"

"_That_ is your punishment." I gripped the back of her thigh trailing my fingers up again but not quite getting _there_.

"People will see…" she started looking around.

"I don't give a _shit_."

We were suddenly interrupted when Harper asked us to side with her. "Come on guys, back me up here!" I had no idea what she was referring to and I'm sure Lexi didn't either.

"She's right, Nick." Lexi said trying to keep her voice as normal as possible when she felt my hand reaching further up, her face flushed. I made sure my fingers lingered close, but never actually touched _her_. She was starting to get frustrated I can tell. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me. I need to go get something. Babe, will you give me a _hand?_" she looked up at me.

"Take Harper with you, babe, I need to talk to Nick." I smirked. Her mouth hung open when I rejected her.

"Come on, Harper. I need a drink." She took Harper's hand and walked toward the bar.

"What's up man?" Nick turned to me. "You needed to talk to me?"

"No." I smiled at him and watched Lexi moving through the crowd toward the bar. The bartender set down three shots in front of her and handed Harper a glass of champagne. She took them all back to back and Harper stared at her, shocked. I saw her asking if she was ok, Lexi nodded and brought her hands up to her cheeks and started lightly fanning herself. I let out a low chuckle and Nick looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?" he asked following my gaze.

"Nothing." I answered with a smirk. Lexi excused herself from Harper and headed toward our bedroom. Then I saw her shut the door behind her. _What the fuck?_

"Excuse me, Nick." I walked toward the bedroom. Quietly entering I shut the door and locked it behind me. She wasn't in the room, I checked the closet and she wasn't in there either. I heard something from the bathroom, curious to what it was I listened closely and heard her moaning. I quickly walked over to the door to see what the hell was going on and saw her leaning over the counter bracing herself against her left hand, her other hand was under her dress, she was touching herself. "What are you doing?" She looked up at me in the mirror, eyes hooded. I walked over picking her up, setting her on the counter. "What did I tell you?" I stared into her eyes, my eyes burning into hers.

"If you're not going to touch me, I need to do something about it myself!" she snapped.

I bunched her dress up by her hips and slid my fingers into her. "_You_ don't do _anything_ about it, Lexi. I told you, you don't get to come until I _command_ it!" I said slowly. I slid my fingers in and out of her, rubbing her clit gently with my thumb. She leaned her head back against the mirror, whimpering.

"_Please!_" she cried out.

"No." My breathing picked up now coming in a more rapid pace, she was so wet and I was _so_ ready. "Open your eyes and look at me." She kept them closed, moaning at the feel of my touch. I stopped what I was doing and her eyes flew open.

"Jackson!" she hissed. She was starting to get angry and I found it funny. "You are an asshole!" she pushed me, I didn't budge. Instead I picked up my pace sliding my fingers in and out of her faster, stroking, rubbing. Her head leaned back against the mirror again and arched her hips into my hand. I knew then she was close and I pulled my fingers out. She glared at me hopping off the counter, fixing the bottom of her dress. She grabbed my hand and without tearing her eyes away, she took my fingers into her mouth, the way she knew drove me _crazy_. Moaning as she took them deeper she swirled her tongue around sucking harder. I groaned in response and she pulled them out of her mouth with a smirk. "Mmm…That's a shame. I taste really _good_." She glared at me again walking away toward the door leading out to the party.

I grabbed the edge of the sink tightly, groaning out in frustration. I was breathing way harder than before trying to think of anything to keep my dick from exploding. I tried counting to ten, didn't work. I tried taking steady breaths, didn't work. I tried splashing water on my face, didn't work. _Jesus fucking Christ!_ I turned around striding toward the door and set off to find Lexi, again.

I spotted her talking to Leah, her back was to me and I walked up grabbing her by the elbow. "Excuse us, Leah." I led her toward the study and shoved her inside.

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at me. I stood by the door watching her. She stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest suppressing a smile slowly creeping at the corners of her mouth. She looked triumphant, smug.

"You are asking to play a game you can not win, Lexi." I spoke slowly, my eyes ablaze. "You will beg me to fuck you before we leave this room, I _promise you_."

"I see." She nodded. "So, should I take this off? Or did you want to fuck me in it, Jax?" She asked tugging at the bottom of her dress. I sucked in a breath of air, a pained sound escaping my throat. _That_ completely threw me off, and I really did want that, I _needed_ to fuck her in that dress. She grinned widely at my reaction, her eyes were dancing at the control she knew she had over me.

A low growl escaped my throat as I walked over grabbing the back of her thighs. I carried her over laying her down on top of my large desk, spreading her legs wide open to me. She gasped at my abruptness. I couldn't get the thought of her taste out of my head since the bathroom, that's all I wanted. I knelt down in front of her burying my face between her legs, greedily lapping away every bit of her sweet arousal. She arched her back crying out as she wrapped her legs around my neck hooking her heels together. "Jax!" she sobbed. I groaned pushing my tongue deeper into her. Her back bowed as she arched up again, she was at the very edge, she wouldn't be able to take much more before letting go. I stopped and got up. She looked at me like threateningly.

Grinning wickedly, my eyes travelled down her body splayed across my desk, I ran my tongue slowly against my lips. "Mmm…Thank you, you were right. You _do_ taste good." I started to back up when she grabbed my shirt. She pulled me back to her wrapping her legs around my waist and started undoing my belt, my buttons and my zipper. Biting on her lower lip she hooked her heels at the sides of my pants and boxer briefs, pushing them both down until they pooled at my feet. She stared down at my erection hungrily, slowly sliding her tongue across her bottom lip and looked up into my eyes with a playful smile. _She will be the end of me, I know it._ I have never met someone I couldn't keep up with, but I couldn't say I disliked it too much. She looked up at me expectantly and I looked back at her challengingly. "You have something to ask me?" I asked with a grin.

She shook her head, her eyes twinkling in the light streaming in through the windows from outside of the house. The room was dark and dead quiet, the only thing I heard was our heavy breathing and my heart beating in my ears. "No." was all she said before hopping off the desk, kneeling before me. She wrapped her hand around my shaft licking the pre-cum off my tip, swirling her tongue around it before taking me inside of her mouth completely. I groaned leaning forward grabbing at the edge of my desk, my breath hissing in and out through my teeth.

"_Fuck!_" I straightened back up grabbing fistfuls of her hair in both of my hands and slowly began pushing in and out, fucking her mouth. I leaned back groaning again. "Lexi…"

"Hmmm?" that created a small vibration from the back of her throat, shooting straight through me and my breath hitched again.

"_God_ _fucking dammit, Lexi!_" I shouted. She took me into her mouth in a much faster pace, sucking me harder, stroking me as she went. _FUCK!_ I reached down grabbing her by the arms, picking her up and standing her on her feet. I reached up winding her hair around my hand and tugged back baring her neck to me. I trailed kisses down her neck until I got to her breasts. Shoving her dress aside I took her nipple into my mouth, running my tongue lightly back and forth, flicking over her nipple and she moaned softly digging her nails into my back.

"Jax!" she whimpered. I slid my hand down under her dress sliding my fingers into her again, twirling them inside her in a circular motion. She let out a sound of frustration raking her nails down my back.

I groaned in both pain and pleasure. _I loved when she did that_."All you have to do is ask." I moved my fingers around inside her again trailing my kisses back up to her neck. "Ask me…" I whispered into her ear.

"_Please!_" she begged.

"Be specific, Lexi." I bit down lightly on her nipple and she cried out.

"Fuck me, Jax!" she screamed out in defeat.

I smiled knowing I won this one. I _wanted_ to win this one. "How do you want it, baby?" I asked softly.

"Hard!" she whimpered.

I chuckled softly turning her around. "Hold on, Lexi." My voice came out rough. I adjusted her dress and slammed into her.

* * *

"There you are!" Harper was drunk and giggling by the time we got back to the party. "Where the hell have you two been?!" she smacked Lexi on the arm.

"Around." She answered winking up at me. I slid an arm around her waist and looked to Nick. He was just as hammered, if not more.

"I'm seeing about five of you right now, man." He hit my back laughing.

"What the hell happened? How long were we gone?" I laughed at the sight of Nick. He could barely stand.

"Some sort of…imitation." He slurred his words and my eyebrows creased. _Imitation?_

"_Initiation?_" I corrected.

He pointed at me. "Yea, that!" he said laughing.

"So, what happened to Harper?"

"They like her, so she was imitated too." He shrugged his shoulders.

Lexi started giggling watching her friends act like fools. She looked up me with a smile, she looked so at peace. I tightened my arm around her waist and bent down to kiss her head. She closed her eyes, smiling at my sign of affection.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you most, baby."


	22. Chapter 22 - Wisdom

**Chapter 22**

_Wisdom – August 10, 2013_

"Come on baby, you're going to miss your appointment!" I yelled out from the living room. I looked down at my watch it read 8:30, we had to be there by 9.

"I don't want to go." She pouted walking out of the bedroom.

"How the hell did you manage to get this appointment with him anyhow? It's Saturday…"

"Well, the doctor that owns the practice is one of my father's really good friends. His daughter works with him so she could take over one day after he retires. She's assisting him today." She explained. "He's just doing it as a favor to my father." She shrugged.

"Well, good for you then! You'll be in pain if you don't take this appointment, babe." I brushed her hair behind her ear. Her last wisdom tooth started bothering her at work yesterday so her father made the call.

"God! This ruins the rest of my weekend." She stomped off toward the door like a little girl.

I gave Daniel the day off so I could drive her today. I wanted to be the one to take care of her in her time of need. I did my research and had Amanda cook up sensitivity friendly foods like smoothies, soups, pudding, etcetera. And I read up on ways to help her recover. I felt so bad I remember what having wisdom teeth extracted felt like. I followed her out to the car and held the door open for her so she could get in.

I held her hand the whole way there, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. She's had her other three taken out before so she knew what to expect, it was just a hassle because she would have to miss work for most of the work week. _Oh my God!_

"Babe!" I shouted a little louder than I wanted to, startling her.

She jumped screaming. "What?!" she snapped clutching her chest. "You scared the shit out of me, Jax!"

"If you're missing work this week, come to LA with me! I will book you a flight through the company jet to bring you back in time for class. I promise!"

Her brows furrowed at my plan. "But, you're not booked to go until next Monday?"

"I don't think they'll need me more than a week at most. Instead of staying an extra week _after _the week of the 19th, I will just stay the week _before,_ with _you!_"

A smile slowly spread across her face at the convenience of it all. "Ok, yea, let's do it!" then she frowned.

"_What? What is it now?_" I asked nervous that something will come between my plans, _again_.

"I'm going to look like a _chipmunk_! Bad first impression."

I laughed and sighed in relief knowing my plans were safe. "Well, you're only getting one tooth extracted, you'll probably only be swollen for a couple of days, maybe three. I will just book my parent's flight for the later half of our trip if you want." I suggested. She smiled again. "But, I can't do anything about Bree because she lives in LA, she'll probably be working half the time anyway." I laughed.

She giggled. "It's ok, I can't have _everything_." She said shrugging it off. "I'm excited, I can't wait!" she squealed.

I never thought I'd have to thank her teeth for making me this happy. I couldn't wait for my family to meet her. They're going to love her as much as I do. Well, _almost_ as much. I squeezed her hand lightly bringing it up to my mouth kissing the back of her knuckles. "I love you so much, baby. I'm so happy you're coming with me."

She breathed out. "Me too, babe. I was so bummed when I realized I couldn't that morning. When will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I would go today so we don't waste any time, but I'd rather you recover your first day at home. You'll be bleeding the rest of the day it makes no sense to be flying when you're feeling ill."

She nodded smiling. "Look at you, taking care of me."

"It's my job." I reached over grabbing the nape of her neck stroking my thumb along her jaw.

She sighed. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"You're not, I am."

"Shut up, Jax. I'm really lucky to have you in my life." She said in a more serious tone. "I was really dreading the two week separation. But, I didn't want to admit it to you, because I knew it would just hurt you more. I can't believe we came up with a compromise!" she bounced in her seat.

"Although I'd still be away from your for about a week. That still sucks." I grumbled.

She reached up stroking my cheek. "We can't have _everything_, Jax. But, at least it's _something_. Plus, you're helping Bree. You're doing something good during our time apart. I'm proud of you." I kissed her hand again holding it to my cheek the rest of the way.

I parked the car and Lexi started to whine again. I laughed getting out walking to her side of the car. "Come on, baby." I held out my hand. She took it with a pout and I led her inside. They were waiting patiently, already prepped to start. They introduced themselves, Lucy and Greg Stevens. I shook both their hands with a polite smile. They let me know it wouldn't take long, they would put her under anesthesia and it would take about 15-20 minutes and she'd be good to go. She sighed turning to look at me. "I will be waiting out here, don't worry about anything." She nodded giving me a quick kiss turning around to follow Lucy and I smacked her on the ass. She giggled blowing me a kiss as she backed up toward the door.

I made a few business calls so the time flew by. Lucy came to get me so I could help with Lexi. She said she was still loopy from the anesthesia, this should be fun. Lucy led me toward one of the rooms and I saw Lexi passed out, her right cheek was swollen. _Poor thing_. Dr. Stevens explained the pills she had to take, how many at what time. The steps to taking care of the bleeding, it all sounded familiar from the research I did prior to the appointment. I thanked him, taking the bag he handed me, and bent down to wake Lexi. She opened her eyes and immediately started to whine.

I bent down planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's gonna be ok, babe. Come on, let me take you home." I grabbed her hand in one of mine and gently placed my other hand on her back helping her up. She almost fell out of her chair but I was quick enough to catch her. "_Shit!_ You scared me, babe. Don't move." I decided to just carry her to the car. I didn't want her falling when she was feeling like this.

"Bay…" she couldn't talk clearly with the gauze in her mouth, and her right side of the face was probably still pretty numb. I fought the urge to laugh and answered her.

"Hmm?"

"I luh you…" I couldn't hold it in and started to laugh. She frowned at me making me laugh again.

"I love you most, baby. Try not to talk too much right now I know you're in pain." I set her down in the passenger seat and buckled her in. She passed out as soon as I started the car. Once I pulled into the driveway I got out unbuckling her and carried her inside. I sat her on the edge of the bed and peeled her shirt off then gently laid her head down on a mountain of pillows. The research I had done instructed she not lay completely flat or it could prolong the bleeding. I tugged at the edge of her shorts pulling them down her legs and tucked her in.

I slid in next to her setting my alarm for the next time she had to take her pills and got to work on my laptop. She woke up two hours later. "I have to pee." She whispered. I got up to help her but she held out her hand. "I can do it. I don't want you to watch me pee, it's weird." She smiled. She stood and almost stumbled back onto the bed. I reached out catching her by her arm predicting it was going to happen two steps ahead.

"Lexi, don't be a child. Let me at least walk you there, I won't watch you pee." She nodded with a small smile.

I walked her into the bathroom pulling her underwear down and made sure she was settled before walking out. I heard her flush and walked back in to help her back to the bed. "I feel useless." She groaned.

"Stop it, sit down, babe." I helped her sit and told her I'd be back. I came back with saltwater, a cup of regular water, more gauze pads and her pills. I spread a napkin across my hand and held a pair of tweezers with my other hand. "Open your mouth, babe." She did as she was told and I pulled it out of her mouth. "Here," I handed her the cup of saltwater. She crinkled her nose looking back up at me. "Do it, baby. I know it's gross but you have to, it'll help with the swelling and the pain." She pouted taking the glass from me. She took a big sip swishing it around in her mouth a spit it back out into the cup when she was finished. I took the cup back setting it down on the tray and handed her the regular cup of water with her pills. She took them handing me back the cup. "Open your mouth for me again." I directed. I carefully placed the gauze over her swollen gums and she bit down lightly.

"Dankoo." She immediately started giggling when she heard what she said. I laughed helping her lay back down and kissed her on her forehead before leaving the room with the tray. I came back with an ice pack telling her to keep it there for about 20 minutes and slid in next to her again.

"When do you want to try eating? Are you hungry at all?" I asked.

"No, I'm tired." She said closing her eyes.

"Ok, try to get some rest. You can try and eat when you wake up." She fell asleep within minutes, when her hand dropped to the mattress I took the ice pack out of her hands and tossed it back into the freezer. When I got back to the room I leaned my shoulder on the door frame for a minute just to watch her sleeping in our bed. _God, I love her so much. _She looked beautiful, peaceful. I turned around and headed to the study, picking up the landline I dialed Leah.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson." She greeted.

"Leah, my trip to LA needs to get bumped up to tomorrow. Lexi Moore will be coming with me, make the necessary arrangements, please."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Anderson."

"And please arrange a flight for my parents to arrive at LAX on Thursday evening." I added.

"Will you need to arrange car service for them as well?" she asked.

"No, I'll be there to pick them up myself." I answered.

"I will get on it right away, Mr. Anderson."

"Very good, thank you, Leah." I hung up the phone and looked down at my watch. It was about 1 o'clock here, which would make it around 10 in LA. She's definitely awake then. I picked up my cell phone up now dialing Bree.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hey bro, what's up?" she answered cheerfully.

"Hey sis, change of plans."

"What?!" she freaked out. She must think I'm canceling my trip entirely.

"No, I'm not canceling. I'm actually making it sooner. Way sooner. And I know I told you Lexi wasn't coming but something came up and now she will be able to make it, but only for a week. We will be arriving some time tomorrow."

"_Oh my God! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" _she squealed. I jerked the phone away from my ear with a smile.

"Ok, I've gone deaf."

"I'm sorry! I just can't wait to meet her, Jackson!"

I laughed at the level of her excitement. I knew she wanted to meet her but it was reassuring to actually hear just how much. "Yea, she's really excited to meet you, too. And Kali." I added. "Will we be able to see her at all?"

"Yes, I think so. There's always new information my lawyers come up with every day, there may not even be a chance for them to be given a case plan to regain custody. They've got quite a record, and it's not the first time she was brought into the hospital. I don't know how this wasn't brought up sooner, _someone_ wasn't doing their fucking job." She was starting to get angry the more she talked about it and my temper started to flare the more I heard about it.

"Has a family member stepped forward to try and claim the child?" I was afraid to ask.

"The parents are the only children in each of their families. The mother's parents died when she was young, the father's mother died a couple years back. His father is still alive but he's as bad as he is, he has a major substance dependency problem. They would never allow Kali to go home with him." She sounded disgusted. "At this point we're pretty convinced that everything is leaning in our favor, it's just a matter of time. They even went as far as to ask Kali what she thought of the idea of living with me. She told them she _wanted_ to go with me, and that she was scared to go anywhere else. Normally in situations like this CPS would have placed her in certified foster care but it didn't make sense because I was already in a custody battle with her parents petitioning to adopt. So, they're keeping her in a facility with other children in her situation. They've been monitoring her behavior with and without me. They say she cries, some nights she doesn't sleep, she has nightmares regularly, but when I'm around she's totally different. Like night and day. Things are looking good, Jackson." She sounded optimistic. "They allow me to see her and spend time with her for a couple of hours every day, so Lexi can definitely meet her."

I sighed. "Good, good. I'm glad to hear that those lawyers are worth every penny."

"Are you kidding me? They've been on this case nonstop, Jackson. If it weren't for you she might have _had to_ go back home with her parents. Could you imagine?!" she sounded horrified.

"No. No I can't." I answered shaking my head.

"Jax…" I heard Lexi's weak voice behind me.

I snapped my head back to see her standing at the door. "_Shit_, babe, what are you doing out of bed? Bree, I gotta call you back."

"Ok, yea, go!" she rushed me off the phone. I hung up and turned back to Lexi.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Where's your gauze?" I noticed it wasn't in her mouth anymore.

"I had to spit it out. It got too wet and the blood started trickling down my throat and it woke me."

"_Jesus!_ I'm sorry, I got held up on the phone with Bree. I didn't think…"

"Jax! Calm down, it's not your fault. I'm fine." She laughed brushing my cheek with her hand. "I'm hungry."

"Ok, good! Let's get you something to eat. Come with me." I took her hand leading her to the kitchen. I sat her down at the bar and walked around to heat up her potato cream soup. I set down a glass of water for her while she waited and placed some Tylenol in her hand to help with the pain. "It's not time for your other pills yet, but this should help." I explained. I set up another thing of saltwater in a cup and handed it to her. She crinkled her nose again but took the cup without arguing. I smiled watching her swish around the water in her mouth, she spit it back out and handed me the cup.

"Gross." She made a face.

"I know, I'm sorry, babe." I turned back around and poured her soup into a bowl and placed it in front of her. I walked over around to where she was sitting and took a seat next to her, kissing her on the cheek before sitting down.

"Thank you." She smiled picking up her spoon.

"You're always welcome." I answered with a smile.

"I'm sorry about leaving you in the room by yourself, I was making the necessary travel arrangements for tomorrow and I was letting Bree know we were coming in earlier than planned." I was mentally kicking myself for being so stupid.

"Jax, please, stop. I was _sleeping_. I don't blame you for leaving the room to make a call." She paused before bringing the spoon up to her mouth. "Plus, I would have killed you for waking me." she winked.

I sighed. "Oh, babe, I love you." I leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

"Yes, I know." She said with a smile. Her eyes got wider realizing something.

"What is it?"

"I have to pack."

"Don't worry about that, I'll do it. Eat your soup." I ran my hand through her hair.

"You're too good to me." she said shaking her head with a smile.

"You're my princess." I leaned in lightly kissing the corner of the left side of her mouth. "What good am I if I didn't treat you like one?"


	23. Chapter 23 - Kali

**Chapter 23**

_Kali – August 11, 2013_

I woke up to someone shuffling around in the room. It took me a good two minutes to realize only Lexi could be the one up and walking around so I blinked my eyes open looking around. I looked at the spot next to me, sure enough she wasn't there. I looked at the clock, 7:30am.

"Baby?" I sat up looking around again. "Where are you?" she peeked her head out of the closet. She looked good, her swelling went down some and she was smiling.

"Good morning!" she called out.

I laughed. "What the hell are you doing up?" I laid myself back down with my arms behind my head.

"Well, I went through my suitcase this morning to add my toiletries bag and I couldn't help but notice _someone_ packed me a bunch of lingerie and barely any clothes!" she threw a pillow at me.

I laughed catching the pillow before it hit me in the face. "_What?_ Who?"

"Um, I'm sorry. Did you want me to meet your parents in my underwear?"

"Don't _empty_ any of them, just _add_ clothes. I want to see you in those when we get there." I waggled my eyebrows. She reached out smacking me on the back. "OW!" I rubbed my back. "I guess _someone_ is feeling much better."

"Yes, actually, much better. I think it was all the TLC my boyfriend was giving me," she winked. "Thanks, Jax. Really, you're the best." She reached out brushing her fingers along my cheek. "Now get up and get ready!" she smacked me on the arm again.

We left the house on time, we didn't have much to do to get ready since I already did everything last night. I draped my arm over her and pulled her to my side, she was sitting to my right, I didn't want to accidentally hurt her. "How are you feeling, babe? You're not bleeding anymore, right?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I feel really good, actually. I did only get one tooth pulled this time after all. I took my pills and ice packed my face all morning so I feel like the swelling went down a lot. I just have to keep taking my pills, I set my alarm for reminders." She smiled.

"Good. I feel bad you're flying on the second day of recovery but it makes me feel a little bit better to see you in such good condition." I planted a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"Did you book a flight for your parents?"

"Yea, they'll be coming in on Thursday evening. You'll have plenty of time to get to know Bree and Kali until then." She smiled widely at the sound of that.

"My God, I can't wait to meet her!" she beamed.

"Who? Bree?"

"Kali. Don't get me wrong, I _really_ want to meet Bree, too! But, just the thought of meeting Kali…gives me butterflies." She giggled.

I laughed, her enthusiasm was infectious. "Can I ask why?"

"I love children. Something about their innocence, it overwhelms me. They're addicting to be around. Their laughter is toxic, their hugs are just…to _die_!" she squealed. "When you mentioned how this little girl was abused by her parents continuously…Ugh." Her eyes misted over just talking about it. "Makes me love her more…if that makes any sense." She shrugged her shoulders with a small laugh. "I don't have to meet her to know I'll fall in love with her, I already do."

_I couldn't wait to have children with this woman, she truly is amazing_.

* * *

Bree was waiting for us outside once we stepped out of the airport. Shrieking she came running, I laughed bracing myself for the hug she always attacked me with but I was surprised to see she ran straight for Lexi. I saw Lexi laugh as she returned her hug but winced when Bree's head accidentally hit her cheek.

_"JESSICA BREE ANDERSON!" _I shouted. Bree jumped and turned to look at me in shock.

"What happened? What'd I do?" her eyes grew wide.

Lexi smacked me in the arm. "Ignore him, I do." She glared at me.

"You hit her cheek, Bree. She just had her wisdom tooth extracted _yesterday_, it's still sore." I explained to her.

Her eyes snapped back to Lexi, horrified she started apologizing. "I'm so sorry! Oh my God, does it hurt? Do you need some ice? Is it bleeding?"

"No, no, I'm fine! It's so nice to meet you, Bree. I'm grateful for the warm welcome!" she said laughing. "Jax is just being an overprotective _ass!_" she shot me an icy look again.

"Ooh, brother, I like her. Can we keep her, please?"

"That's the plan." I answered with a laugh. I grabbed Lexi's suitcase and threw it in the back of Bree's black Escalade. "Just be careful with her, Bree. Like I said, she's sore."

"Forgive me, Lexi, I've always wanted a _sister._ You can understand my excitement toward finally meeting you. I've only heard about you for the past, almost, three months now. Jackson's been hogging you." She pouted at Lexi. "He spoke very fondly of you." She reassured her with a smile.

"There's nothing to forgive, Bree. He speaks very fondly of you, too. I can tell the both of you are very close." Lexi smiled warmly back at Bree.

She shrugged. "Yea, well, I guess that comes with being the same age."

Lexi looked shocked. "You two are twins?" she looked between the two of us.

Shit, have I not told her?

"Babe, Bree and I were adopted." Her eyes almost shot out of her head.

"Jax, how do I know so _little_ about you?!"

"We don't do much talking." I cocked an eyebrow and both of them hit me in the arm this time.

"Gross!" Bree shouted.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Lexi whispered.

"Are you guys hungry? Wanna drop your luggage off at home and go get something to eat together?" Bree asked.

"Sounds awesome!" Lexi answered looking back at Bree.

Bree walked around the car to the driver's side and I saw Lexi heading to the passenger's side. I grabbed her elbow. "Babe?! Where are you going?" I looked to the backseat.

"I'm not a taxi driver, Jackson. You've been hogging her all this time, Lexi sits next to _me_." she shot me a look before getting into the car.

Lexi looked at me before opening the door with a smile. "Your _punishment_, Mr. Anderson." She opened the door and got in. I blinked a few times registering what just happened and got in the back.

I leaned forward looking at Lexi. "Babe…"

"Nuh uh, Jackson buckle up!" Bree scolded. I heard Lexi snickering when I looked over to Bree.

"Are you serious?"

"I need to practice my mommy skills. Now, buckle up, bro!" she said again. "I'm not going anywhere until you do." Her eyebrows shot up.

I let out a frustrated sigh leaning back, fastening my seatbelt. "This isn't fair, you two just met and you're teaming up against me." I grumbled.

"Chicks before dicks, Jackson."

"Bree! What the fuck?"

Lexi burst out laughing holding on to her sides. "Oh, Jax, I can't believe you kept us apart for this long. I love your sister already!" Bree flashed Lexi a toothy grin at the sound of that.

"Are you going to kiss Kali goodnight with that mouth? You need to watch what you say now." I said appalled.

"She's not here, Jackson. And I will be an awesome fucking mom, don't make me come back there and beat you!" she warned.

I sighed leaning my head back against the seat. I heard them talking up front, about a bunch of random things. If I was just some random person passing by I'd think they have been friends forever and were just catching up. It was really good to see, very endearing and heart warming, but I was just not used to sitting alone in the back. I felt _naked_.

It was a pretty short ride to my house, but it felt like an hour. Bree was pulling into the driveway and pulled the car to a stop. I barely waited for the car to stop before I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out walking over to open Lexi's door.

"Jesus Christ, Lexi you have done a number on my brother." She started laughing. Lexi looked back at her, grinning widely.

I reached up to help her down and she smiled down at me. "Thank you." She said giggling. I slid my arm around her waist and led her inside. She looked around her mouth hanging open. This was her first time here, I realized.

"You like?" I asked watching her walk over to the glass wall overlooking the water.

"I _love!_" she exclaimed. "All your houses have three things in common."

"What's that?"

"Glass walls, water and pool." She counted off with her fingers. "But, I love that your houses have those things in common. I feel comfortable in all of them." She smiled up at me.

I leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "And _you_. Don't forget to count yourself." She smiled up at me returning my kiss.

Bree cleared her throat causing Lexi to pull back. _I'm going to strangle her_. "Go get our bags so we can go eat. I have to take my pills soon." She said smiling. I nodded and walked out back to the car to get our bags.

I walked back in to find them talking and laughing together. "Have you decided on a place to eat?" I asked.

They both turned to look at me. "Koi." They answered together.

"Alright, let's go." I reached my hand out for Lexi and she took it with a smile. I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door. I punched a code for the garage.

"You're driving?" Bree asked.

"Yea, it'll be less of a hassle for you." I answered. And I didn't want to get stuck in the back without Lexi again.

"Oh, _really_?" Bree saw right through me. "Lexi, wanna ride with me?!" she was testing me.

"Don't push me, Jessica." I scowled. I took Lexi by the hand and helped her into the Range Rover. They were both laughing again before Bree got back into her car. I walked over to the driver's side and followed Bree as she backed out of the driveway.

"I _love_ her!" Lexi giggled.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along so well. But, stop torturing me, Lexi."

"I'm the only child in my family, Jax. You can't blame me for taking such a liking to your sister. I feel like I've known her for the longest time, we really get along!" she smiled.

"You two are bullies together. Bad mix."

She laughed at that and nudged my side. "We're just teasing you, baby."

I handed the keys to Valet and followed Bree into the restaurant with Lexi close behind me. The hostess recognized us both and sat us at our usual table. "Thank you." Bree smiled warmly at the hostess before taking her seat.

I remember the time we were here, how messed up I was about Lexi, missing her terribly. And now she was here _with _me. I smiled at the memory and leaned in to whisper to Lexi. "I was having lunch here with Bree when I first told her about you." She looked up at me smiling.

"He was obsessed!" she chimed in. "Just kidding. He was pretty broken up though. But, now you guys are here _together_. You two look great together." She smiled at Lexi.

Lexi looked at me with a sad expression but quickly turned her attention back to Bree, returning her smile. She reached under the table taking my hand, squeezing gently.

"Thank you, Bree. I'd like to think so, too." She answered turning her head to wink at me. "So, tell me about Kali!"

"Oh my Gosh, she is so precious. I'm so in love!" Bree gushed. "She's got beautiful sandy hair, steely grey eyes, beautiful porcelain skin and she's 3 years old! Wanna see a picture?!"

I sat back and watched as Lexi sat listening intently with a huge smile on her face, her hand tucked under her chin. With the mention of a picture she almost jumped across the table to get a look. "Yes, please!" Bree scrolled through her album and pulled up a picture of them together. Lexi let go of my hand to grab the phone from Bree and her hand shot up to her mouth. "Oh my GOD, Bree, she is an angel!" Lexi couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. "She is just perfect."

"Want to meet her after lunch?" she asked with a smile.

"Can we? It's not too late?" I asked looking down at my cell phone, it was 3 o'clock. I forgot about the time change.

Bree shook her head and looked over to Lexi. "Jackon's been telling me you've been dying to meet her so I called ahead scheduling us in for a few hours with her."

"Sounds so perfect, I can't wait to meet her." Lexi brought her hand to her chest.

The waiter came and we ordered quickly so we could head out as soon as we could. Lexi was a little disappointed she had to miss out on sushi, but she ordered one of their soup dishes instead. Throughout lunch I noticed Lexi kept browsing the internet with her cell phone, for what, I don't know but I just shrugged it off. I looked across the table to see Bree was done, I placed my hand on Lexi's thigh and she looked up from her phone.

"You done, babe?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yea, I'm done. What about you guys?"

We both nodded. "I'm so full!" Bree answered leaning back.

"Great, let's go!" Lexi said excitedly as she stood to her feet.

We both followed her lead and stood up. I dropped a couple bills onto the table and took her hand. "Let's go." I said with a smile.

We stepped outside and handed the Valet our stubs and they ran off to get our cars. "We will meet you there, Bree. I need to go pick something up really quick!"

I looked at Lexi, puzzled. "Where?"

"I just need something." Lexi answered.

The valet pulled up with the car just then handing us our keys.

Bree nodded. "Ok, no problem! I'll just text you the address, Jackson."

I nodded. "Sounds good, see you in a little bit." I helped Lexi into the car and walked over to the driver's side. "So, where are we going? Wanted a quickie?" she smacked me in the arm.

"You are _trouble!_" she said with a giggle. "No, no _quickie_. But, can you take us here?" she held the phone out in front of me.

"_Tots & Tods?_" I bunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't want to go empty handed, I want to get Kali something." She smiled. "Let's go!"

I laughed. "As you wish, princess." I pulled us away from the curb and set off for the store.

Once we walked into the store Lexi's eyes lit up, I grabbed a basket but she shook her head, running past me she grabbed a cart. We were surrounded by all things pink and blue and toys, lots and lots of toys. Lexi got busy grabbing at _everything_, throwing everything she saw into the cart. Puzzles, books, stuffed animals, dolls, coloring books, crayons…

"Babe, slow down!" I said laughing, she looked so rushed.

"I don't want to waste too much time." She laughed throwing more stuff into the cart. "Ok, I _think_ we're good."

"You _think?_" my eyebrows shot up as I looked down at the contents in our cart.

She laughed again pulling the cart. "Come on, let's go check out!"

Once the cashier called out the total I pulled out my credit card to hand it over but Lexi stopped me. I looked over at her and she shook her head. "No, I want to get this stuff for her." She said handing the lady her credit card with a smile. "I want her to know it came from me. It will make me feel better." She explained. My heart squeezed at her generosity and love for my niece. I leaned in to kiss her forehead. The cashier handed her the receipt thanking us for the visit and urged us to come visit again. I grabbed all the bags and loaded them into the car.

"That was incredibly thoughtful of you, Lexi. Thank you." I said starting the car.

"For what?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"For your endless generosity and kindness, for just being _you_." I squeezed her hand. "She needs people like you around her." She needs to feel _safe_. Lexi would be the perfect aunt to Kali, I know it. I pulled out of the parking lot after plugging the Care Center address into the navigation.

She frowned. "I'm scared to meet her."

"Why?" I looked at her confused.

"I _know_ I'm going to fall head over heels in love with her, Jax. It's going to be hard not being able to see her as often as I'd like." She answered sadly.

"We'll try to fly out as often as possible." I ran my thumb across her knuckles.

"Opposed to being able to drive over to visit…I wish they lived closer." She looked out the window, sighing.

"I love that you love her." I smiled. "Makes me love you more and I didn't know that was possible."

"How could I not? I almost died when I saw her picture! Those cheeks, those _eyes_, GAH! You're going to have to drag me out of there kicking and screaming today." She giggled.

I laughed pulling the car into the parking lot. "We're here." I pulled into a spot and killed the engine. She was already out of the car and tried helping with the bags, I refused her help and told her to call Bree with my phone for the room number.

"Room 104." She hung up, tucking my phone into my pocket and walked inside. I followed closely behind. We got to room 104 and Lexi smiled up at me before softly knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Bree called from the other side.

Lexi squealed before turning the handle and gasped at the site of Kali. She was sitting at her little table coloring when we walked in. She looked up at Lexi and waved with a smile. "Hi!" she greeted with a toothy smile. Lexi was speechless she just stood there smiling at her.

"Hey, Kali." She finally managed to find her words. She crouched down so she was at eye level with her. "My name is Lexi, nice to meet you." She smiled.

She smiled shyly back at Lexi. "Nice to meet you, too." She said in her little voice.

Lexi giggled. "I brought you some stuff, Kali. Do you want to take a look?" Kali nodded with a huge smile on her face.

I crouched down next to Lexi and dumped the contents in the bag out onto the floor. Kali gasped with a huge smile on her face. "That's all for me?!" she couldn't tear her eyes away from the presents.

Lexi and I laughed at her reaction to her gifts. "Yep, that's all for you!" she answered with a smile.

Kali jumped up and down, not able to contain her excitement. "I love it, I love it!" she ran over throwing her arms around Lexi and I watched as she embraced Kali, her eyes starting to water.

Kali turned back around to go through all of her new stuff. Lexi clutched her heart with a sigh. "I would have spent a million dollars for that hug!" she said to both me and Bree. We laughed and watched Kali continue to play.

I took a look around the room and I realized that this center was a really nice place. I could see they tried as hard as they could to make sure the center resembled a home. I'm guessing it was to not freak out the kids too much. The room looked like an actual girl's bedroom.

"How much longer does she have to stay here?" I raised my eyes to look at Bree.

"It's just until the hearing. If things go well, she'll be able to come home with me."

"Yes, I want to go home with, Bree." Kali turned to us. "When can I go home with you, Bree?" she looked up at her.

"Soon, sweetie." She answered, her eyes were sad but she managed to smile for Kali. "I'll be right back, ok?" Kali nodded and continued to play with her new toys. Lexi sat with her helping her tear open the packages. Bree wiped the tears before they fell, walking out of the room before Kali could see her. I looked down to Lexi and she waved her hand "Go." She mouthed silently. I nodded walking out after Bree.

She stood by the door crying against the wall. "What's wrong, sis?"

"I hate seeing her here. You know she cries _every time_ I leave? What if they rule against me? What if she ends up in a random foster home? There are so many 'what-ifs' running through my head, I haven't been able to sleep at night." she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. I sat next to her quietly.

I thought about what to say to make her feel better. "Do they monitor your visits?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"How long have they been doing that?"

"Since she was put in here, after she was discharged from the hospital. I've been coming every day ever since." She answered wiping her face again.

"So they have everything on record, and they see how comfortable Kali is with you. There is no reason for them to doubt your ability to be a suitable mom for Kali. You have a clean record, you're a peds. surgeon for Christ's sake. Don't worry yourself sick over this, Bree. Everything _will_ work out, I promise."

She nodded. "Yea, I know I have nothing to worry about. It's just…This wait is killing me. Every day I spend with her I grow to love her more. I don't like seeing her here."

I rubbed my hand across her back. "I know, sis. I know this has been the scariest wait of your life. But, at least it'll all be for something. When she finally goes home with you, this will all have been worth it. You'll see."

She sighed leaning her head back against the wall. "Yea, you're right. Monday. I just have to wait patiently until Monday." She reached up to wipe her cheek for the last time and turned to me with a smile. "I _really_ love Lexi by the way."

"Yea, she's pretty perfect." I said with a smile, looking behind me into the room. Lexi was coloring with Kali, talking and laughing together. I turned back around looking up to the ceiling. I locked my fingers together resting my hands on my lap. I took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. That's why I'm here, Bree. I'm here to introduce her to the family."


	24. Chapter 24 - Meet the Parents Part II

**Chapter 24**

_Meet the Parents Part II _

_August 11, 2013_

She gasped. "I _knew_ it! I knew it! Oh my God!" she smacked me in the arm.

"Is something wrong?" Lexi poked her head out the door.

I snapped my head around to look at Bree. "No, nothing! Sorry, Jackson was just letting me in on something. I didn't mean to scare you, Lexi." Bree apologized. Lexi nodded and turned around shifting her attention back to Kali when she heard her calling for her.

I made sure she was out of earshot when I turned to glare at Bree. "Jesus, Bree, _what the fuck!_" I snapped. "You're going to give it away!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" she nearly squealed again but I clapped my hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Seriously, Bree, shut up!" I looked through the door again to find Lexi was playing with Kali and her dolls.

"Mom and dad are going to _love_ her!" she got up on her feet to head back into the room.

"Bree…" I warned.

"I'm not going to say _anything_, I'll be cool, don't worry!" she said before walking back in.

* * *

"I'm so sad!" Lexi leaned her head on my chest.

We were finally home in bed after I had to literally drag her out of Kali's room so she could go to bed for the night. She was already so attached she actually shed a tear when we left the parking lot. Not only did she get attached but Kali did too, Kali begged her to stay a little longer. It broke Lexi's heart to have to leave but she promised Kali she'd be back tomorrow. Bree stayed until Kali fell asleep before heading home for the night

"We'll see her again tomorrow, baby." I promised taking her hand in mine stroking the inside of her hand with my thumb. "I loved watching you with her today."

"How could anyone hurt that sweet little girl…" she whispered.

"I don't know, baby. It's sick, really. You didn't see what I saw. I thought I was going to kill him." She rested her chin on my chest looking up at me.

"What was Bree talking about today at Koi? What did you tell her about me?"

I sat up leaning back against the headboard. "I told you what it was like for me the moment I saw you. I was completely taken by you. I pursued you ever since, but you rejected me continuously. I knew you didn't want me, but I didn't care." I laughed, that seemed so long ago now. "Do you remember that night I asked you to dinner at _The Capital?_" she nodded. "Well, I was pretty torn up after that night. I had a feeling you were lying about seeing someone but the fact that you would make up a lie to keep me away sort of drew the line for me. I decided to give you your space until you came to realize that maybe I wasn't so bad. I flew out here shortly after, it was charity season and I spent two weeks here. We went to Koi for lunch after I landed and Bree caught me checking my cell phone every few minutes. I was hoping you'd call or text me, but you never did. I swear I was obsessed with you. When she asked me what was wrong I told her 'I met someone but she wouldn't give me the time of day.' I broke down in front of Bree, the guilt of moving on from Ellie tore me apart but it wasn't enough to keep me away from you. I _had_ to have you."

She sat up swinging her leg over, straddling me. "I'm sorry." She whispered reaching out to touch my face. I leaned into her touch, kissing her palm lightly.

"It doesn't matter now." I smiled.

"I love you, Jax."

"I love you most, baby." I pulled her to me, burying my face in her neck I breathed her in. "I can't live without you, Lexi." I whispered.

She pulled back looking into my eyes. "You won't have to. I will _always_ be here, Jax. And I will _always_ be yours." She leaned in to plant soft kisses at the corner of my eyes trailing down to my lips. "Make love to me, Jax." She breathed.

* * *

_August 15, 2013_

The past few days have been the same, meeting up with Bree during her breaks and going to see Kali for hours every day. This trip so far has been everything I wanted it to be. My parents were arriving tonight and the plans were to have dinner at my house, they were due in an hour. Bree and Lexi were prepping dinner so they both stayed behind at the house while I went to go pick them up. I was anxioius for them to meet her, in a good way. They were the last step before I went ahead with my plans, my 'plan to spend the rest of my life with Lexi.'"

I parked the car and waited for them by the gates, I didn't have to wait long before I spotted my parents walking toward me. I walked up to meet them halfway and my mother rushed into my arms.

"My baby boy!" she patted me on the back.

"Mother, I am twenty-eight years old. You need to stop calling me that, it's kind of embarrassing." I said with a laugh.

"Hush! You will always be my baby boy!"

I shook my head smiling and shook my father's hand. He gave me a hard pat on the back. "Don't argue with her son, you know it's useless." He whispered. I laughed taking their luggage and led them out to the car.

I pulled out of the lot and started heading home when my mom broke first. "So, tell us about her!" I laughed knowing that the curiosity was probably eating away at her during her flight.

"She's amazing, mother. You're going to love her." I said vaguely.

"Jackson, give us more than that!" she urged.

"She's beautiful."

"Hahaha m'boy!" my father chimed in.

"Jackson Michael Anderson!" she scolded. She grew impatient with how vague I was being. I couldn't describe Lexi in just a few words she would just have to see for herself.

"I'm sorry, mother. You're going to have to wait until you meet her." I laughed again. "Bree really loves her though. They hit it off right away."

My phone started ringing. I looked down to see it was Lexi. I smiled, "Hey babe." I answered with a smile. My mother gasped in surprised by my term of endearment. Even with Ellie she only heard me calling her 'Ells' at most. "Shhh! Mother."

"What?"

"Not you, babe, I was talking to my mother. What's up?"

"Bree and I were just wondering how you were doing on time? We are just about done here."

"We're almost there, like five more minutes, baby."

"Ok, good! I miss you."

"I miss you most. I'll see you in a few minutes, bye." I hung up to see my mother gawking at me from the passenger seat. "Why are you looking at me like that, mother?" I sighed.

"You are just _completely_ different with this one." She said softly. "I'm so happy to see you this happy." Her voice shook a little.

"You have no idea how happy she makes me." I said softly.

A few minutes later, as promised, I pulled the car into the drive way. I killed the engine and headed to the trunk to retrieve their suitcases. My mother waited patiently by the car, waiting for me to lead the way. I walked us up the steps and opened the front door.

"Babe, we're here!" I called out from the foyer.

Lexi stepped out from the kitchen in her short sleeved, aqua v-neck romper. It looked beautiful against her skin, she looked flawless. Bree came out behind her running to my parents, greeting them both with hugs. I walked over to Lexi wrapping her in a hug and kissed her softly on the lips. "You look beautiful." I whispered. She smiled, slightly blushing.

"Jackson, introduce us!" my mother said impatiently. I laughed turning back around to face them.

"Mom, dad, this is Lexi. Lexi this is Lynn, my mother, and Alan, my father." My whole world was in this one room.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Anderson!" Lexi stepped forward out of my hold walking toward my mother extending her hand out in greeting. My mother lightly batted her hand away and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Call me Lynn!" she gushed. Lexi smiled nodding and walked over to my father who also wrapped her in a tight hug.

"So, how did my son trick you into dating him?" he asked winking my way. I rolled my eyes and Lexi giggled. "No way in hell does he deserve you!" he teased again. Bree burst out laughing smacking me on the back.

"That's what _I_ said, dad!" she joined in on the fun.

I reached out grabbing her hand pulling her back to my side. "Ok, that's enough of that. I've had enough bullying to last me for the rest of the year." Lexi wrapped her arms around my waist laughing along with my family.

"He's a _little_ sensitive." She whispered with a wink. They started laughing again.

"Are you guys hungry?" Bree asked our parents.

"Yes, starving, let's eat!" my father started making his way to the dining room.

"Can I help with anything?" my mother asked Lexi.

"No, everything's all set up already in the dining room." Lexi smiled.

I barely had time to eat while I sat back watching my family taking Lexi in. They're absolutely taken with her just as much as I was. Lexi had the power to win anyone over with just her charming smile, this I already knew. We were all smiles during the dinner, at one point we were all laughing so hard the girls were crying.

This is what I wanted…This is all I ever wanted with Lexi…

It was hard in the beginning, when she left me in pieces, but I promised myself I would find my way _back to her_. No matter what it took…

She was my family now, my _home_, my _forever…_

* * *

_August 18, 2013_

Sunday came too soon, and I dreaded taking her to the airport. I felt like I was slowly dying inside as I walked her to the gate. I wish like hell she could stay, I really need her here with me this upcoming week. This time will be nothing like the last time, I believe it won't. But, it doesn't change the fact that I will miss her _so_ much.

"Hey, where'd you go?" she squeezed my hand lightly.

"I'm going to miss you, princess." I pulled her to me. We stood there for a few minutes as I held her against me, wrapping her in my arms. "It shouldn't be too long, maybe just a few short days. And then I will make sure Bree plans a trip to come visit us for a while in Miami."

She smiled up at me. "That sounds wonderful." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her watch. "I gotta go, Jax. I love you so much." She reached up standing on the tips of her toes to kiss me.

"I love you most, baby. Don't cry." I kissed her falling tears and she started to cry. I held her to me again, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I clenched my jaw tight, hearing her crying against my chest was heartbreaking, to say the least. The idea of her getting on and off that plane alone, walking into our big empty home all by herself…It took everything I had not to get on that plane with her right now.

She started backing away from me. "See you soon?" she said through a teary smile.

"_God_ _fucking damn it!_" I whispered roughly out of frustration. A tear rolled down my cheek when I reached out pulling her to me again, I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. The desperation in the kiss quickly turning to passion, and passion to yearning, I cradled her face gently in my hands as I pulled back. "I will be home as _soon_ as I can, princess. I promise. The minute it's over, I'm coming home." I stared into her eyes intently. Her eyes softened at the sound of that and she quickly nodded.

"_I love you_." She whispered.

I pressed my forehead against hers. "You know I love you, _always and forever_. I will miss you so much. Every minute, every second of the god damned day, I will think of you. I always do." I kissed her forehead.

She backed away slowly before we got delayed any longer. "I love you." She whispered again clutching her chest, tears falling. She turned around walking further away from me. I took a step forward without even knowing and stopped myself before I felt myself wanting to break out into a run to go after her. We have grown to be so attached, so dependent on each other's company, I felt so painfully empty. I breathed out harshly, my tears continued to fall. This was nothing compared to the pain I've felt before. With how perfect things were lately, with how close we have become…This was worse, _much_ worse.

I pulled out my phone.

**Jackson: Ring shopping. The MINUTE I get back. Are you in?**

**Harper: TRY TO STOP ME!**

Now that we successfully went through the necessary pre-planning, I didn't want to delay it anymore. The minute I got back I would start planning everything.

_My forever with Lexi starts now._

* * *

The End.

Story 3 _Forever with You_ preview on the next page!

Thank you all so much for reading, I see a lot of people love Jackson & Lexi as much as I do.  
You guys are the best, you rock! xoxo


	25. Preview - Forever with You

_**Preview to Story 3 – Forever with you**_

Everyone stood around us waiting for Lexi's answer. She stood before me in tears, her hands over her mouth staring down at the little open box I held out in front of her. "Jax!" She whispered. She looked past me and her expression fell. "Jackson…" her tone changed to a fearful one. I stood turning around following her gaze.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I growled.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion then. I watched him raise the gun pointing it at me. His hands were shaking as he placed his finger over the trigger. I was powerless. I was a step closer to my future just a few seconds ago, and it was all about to be stripped away from me, from Lexi…_Lexi?!_

"Jackson, NO!" She was in front of me in seconds, shielding me. I heard the gun go off and I stood there in shock. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into my arms. _No, no, no!_

"Lexi?" I looked down at my hands were covered in blood. "Lexi! Lexi, NO!" I shouted through tears.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I heard harper wailing, she came crouching down next to me. Bree came running over, tears in her eyes but she remained calm.

"Harper, I need you to apply pressure to the wound. Someone already called 911. Whatever you do just keep the pressure on that wound."

"Lexi, what the fuck?!" Harper yelled through gritted teeth. She did as she was told applying pressure on the wound, the bullet went straight through.

The paramedics arrived within minutes someone must have called them the minute they saw what happened. The cops were in the house questioning everyone.

"Please, PLEASE, you have to help my friend. She's _pregnant!_" Harper said between sobs.

I snapped my head around to look at Harper in horror. "What?!"

Harper looked at me with pain in her eyes, tears streaming. "She wanted to tell you herself. She was waiting for the right time."

"How far along is she?" one of the paramedics asked as they both took her from me, laying her gently on the stretcher. They put an oxygen mask over her mouth and the other one took over for Harper, applying pressure.

"Eight weeks." Harper whispered.

I dropped to my knees. _This can not happen to me again_.

* * *

**To my readers:**

I give you endless thanks for reading my work. I thank you for your patience, I know toward the end my chapters took a little while longer to get to you. Thank you for the love you show for my characters Jackson & Lexi. I know there are a lot of original 50's fans out there that would rather fanfics include the original characters, but I like to be a little different. Every story starts somewhere right? I thank the readers who read through it past that first chapter! Thank you for taking that leap of faith in me.

**For your comments:**

_They keep me going_, thank you so much for your encouraging comments. You guys have no idea the role it plays in motivating me to write Jackson & Lexi's story.

**For your patience:**

I will have a lot coming up that won't allow for frequent posting, but I do promise to punch them out and deliver these chapters to you as _fast_ as I possibly can. I've grown to love these characters, too!


End file.
